


Bus Boys

by GreetingsFromThePunderworld, my_chemical_kermit



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank, Cute gays, Dogs, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Savage comebacks, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Weed, bus rides, stoner!frank - Freeform, top gerard, troubled background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromThePunderworld/pseuds/GreetingsFromThePunderworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: Gerard is assigned a new bus to ride to school in and he most certainly is not prepared for the onslaught of over-excited kids, druggies and basically, people in general whom are transported by said bus.His life becomes increasingly complicated when he meets stoner, Frank, and all the other... interesting things that come along with him. **On indefinite hiatus**





	1. Frank Iero : King of Pot

Gerard shifted his weight to his right foot peering down the street, he adjusted his book bag and craned his neck to get a better view of around the corner.

 

He then heard the bus rumbling down the road toward him, he saw the distant flashing lights. Fuck, he was not prepared for the onslaught of over-excited kids, druggies, and well, people in general.

 

The grimy yellow vehicle slowed to a stop, breaks screeching, the doors opened welcoming him to hell with open arms.

 

Gerard stepped on his newly assigned bus, in his converse clad foot he stepped in something stuck to the bus floor, he hoped it was just gum.

 

He stood at the front of the bus momentarily, next to the driver. The greasy old man threw his head back, motioning for him to hurry the hell up and sit down. Gerard got a rather unpleasant view up his nose as he did this.

 

Gerard stumbled down the cramped aisle and sighed to see barely any seats left, except one, next to a boy with shoulder length dreadlocks, 'oh joy,' he thought to himself, 'a stoner.'

 

Gerard hesitantly sat down next to him.

 

He got a few odd looks from others around him as he sat down beside the random boy, who looked to be twelve. The only thing that made him seem any older was a small silver lip ring and a singular tattoo on his wrist.

 

It was a tattoo of Frankenstein stitches.

 

Gerard knew better than to assume things though, to be honest, the boy was probably just shy of the age of sixteen, but had gotten both tattoo and piercing without parental consent.

 

The boy's eyes lazily grazed over Gerard before he broke into a smile. A lazy, tired, stoner smile.

 

Gerard smiled back, being too polite not to.

 

The boy extended a lightly calloused hand, "Frank," he said, now the tattoos made a little more sense.

 

Gerard took the hand in his. If violently flinging Gerard's arm in every direction, and nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process counts as a handshake, then that's what the short contact between the two would be called.

 

Gerard opened his mouth to introduce himself, but all sensible thought flew out the bus window as the boy, Frank, reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of camels.

 

Frank had apparently taken notice of his new seat partner staring mouth agape. "Want One?"

 

Gerard shook his head and turned to face the front of the bus. Gerard may look a fellow druggie, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

 

The only time he had gotten high was completely by accident, he had been trying to get the last bit of whipped cream from the aerosol can and inhaled too much. Gerard had blacked out for a few minutes but Mikey had already called an ambulance.

 

This happened eight months ago.

 

Frank shrugged and proceeded to pull out a small plastic container from his bag.

 

The motion caught Gerard's attention, a vague smell of coffee filled the air.

 

That was weed! He was sitting next to someone openly using marijuana, on a school bus no less, he shouldn't even be surprised, but he couldn't help but stare.

 

Gerard gawked at the kid as he carefully used a mechanical pencil to dig out the center of the cigarette and replace it with the drugs. His experienced fingers doing so very quickly, he pulled out a match and lit it. Frank tossed the match out the window and brought the joint up to his lips.

 

He watched as Frank relaxed his head against the seat rest and blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air, Gerard choked a little on the fumes now filling the air around them.

 

No one else on the bus seemed to care, or to take notice, being that they were all half asleep. Gerard was mildly horrified that this fifteen-year-old looking kid was sitting next to him, smoking freaking marijuana without a care in the world.

 

Frank noticed Gerard's staring and giggled. It was strangely feminine and high pitched, "What?" He managed to get out through his fit of giggles, "Ya never seen a bit of weed before?"

 

The symptoms of Frank's cuteness that had recently effected Gerard wore off, he scoffed slightly, "Of course I have, I just didn't think a twelve-year-old would have it."

 

Frank pouted, he gave Gerard puppy dog eyes. He then stuck out his tongue, "I'm fifteen for your information." He giggled again, it was a typical stoner giggle but Frank, well Frank managed to pull it off as this adorable giggle.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes like the surly teen he was and exhaled slowly, "Whatever you say."

 

Frank blew a small series of smoke rings into his face. Gerard grimaced and took great care to not inhale the second-hand smoke.

 

The rest of the journey was spent in a strangely comfortable silence, with Frank occasionally blowing more smoke into the air and Gerard watching. He wondered how on earth any responsible parent would let this kid get a tattoo.

 

Unless his parents didn't care, which was always a possibility because he was also smoking.

 

Before Gerard could think any deeper into the subject, the bus pulled up into the school parking lot, or as Gerard liked to call it "A shitty place with a multitude of assholes"

 

He could come up with some clever acronym for it but who could be fucking bothered with it.

 

The school itself looked more like a prison that hadn't been cleaned in years than an establishment dedicated to the education of the young minds of America.

 

He walked down the sullen halls and wandered off to his first class, which was thankfully English, a class he didn't absolutely despise.

 

In class he was mindlessly doodling in his notebook, he looked down and took notice of what he was drawing.

 

A rough sketch of the boy from the bus smoking lay out on the page, he stared at the drawing, baffled, wondering why on earth he had subconsciously drawn the boy. Perhaps he had unknowingly taken interest in him.

 

Gerard wasn't sure about that but he sure as hell did know for a fact that he now had a newfound curiosity for this boy who smoked on the bus.

 

The bell rang, piercing through Gerard's thoughts. He sluggishly collected his things and trudged to his next class, Art.

 

Art happened to be the only thing he had ever been remotely excited for.

 

Gerard entered the happiest and colorful room in the whole school, adorned with students art posters, half of which were his own work.

 

He greeted Ms. McFariny with a polite nod and headed to the art easel he had claimed earlier that year.

 

Ms. McFariny was Gerard's most favorite teacher, if not person, in the whole school.

 

She had stated during his freshman year that "his art had already surpassed anything she could ever teach him." So she had given him free range of the art supplies, and he could do what he wanted during the class period while the rest of the class learned the primary colors.

 

Gerard had started off by drawing a simple sketch of the boy but now he was planning an entire extravagant painting.

 

Gerard noted that Frank had amazing bone structure and a near perfectly squared jawline.

 

Frank interested Gerard, and Gerard happened to be attracted to interesting people.

 

Ms. McFariny watched Gerard work. He didn't mind when she watched him draw, but if it was any other person at the school, hell no.

 

He started penciling in a few rough lines to begin but before he knew it his Art class was over, fortunately, though Ms. McFariny usually allowed Gerard to come in during lunch too.

 

This was mainly because the majority of the staff disliked Ms. McFariny for her eccentric personality and strange attire.

 

And Gerard, well Gerard was highly disliked, mainly because, this was quite the story;

 

Gerard Way was the gayest motherfucker in all the school and how people had found this out?

 

Certainly not by his decision, no.

 

Gerard may have been caught sucking off a senior jock in the changing rooms once earlier in his high school experience.

 

He had been ridiculed about it ever since but he hadn't had any friends anyway so really why should he care, it was only another few years of his life.

 

Usually, he and Ms. McFariny would sit, often drawing and talking about anything from drawing techniques to the cute new guy Gerard had noticed that day.

 

Both of them actually quite liked the arrangement and found solace in each other, within a faculty that alienated them both.

 

The rest of the school day went as it usually would, a few homophobic comments here and some death threats there, with the exception of Frank being infiltrated into most things Gerard did.

 

Nothing drastically different had happened until Gerard had to get on his new bus home again, and it really was quite the experience.

 

Gerard sat beside Frank again, who was smoking when Gerard boarded the bus.

 

The bus driver again sneering as he walked past him to the open seat.

 

Gerard and Frank had sat in silence for about 30 seconds until the two boys in front of them turned around to face them, leaning against the torn faux-leather upholstery of the bus seats,

 

"So you're that really gay guy right?" asked the one with a slightly large forehead.

 

The boy beside him, who had brown hair held back by a headband, swatted at his arm, "Way to win the dick tip lottery, Brendon!"

 

"Ryan we're gay too so it's not like its offensive," Brendon justified himself sarcastically.

 

Gerard looked at the two, mildly confused.

 

"I see you've met Frank: The Pot King." Said Brendon.

 

"Quite the title for a fifteen-year-old isn't it?" Gerard questioned, interest piqued even higher.

 

Then a familiar, feminine giggle started up to Gerard's side.

 

"You better believe it. I worked hard to achieve it," Frank snorted a puff of smoke coming from his nose, like a cute little dragon, or something like that.

 

Ryan turned around and rolled his eyes, "I swear I'm concerned for you two, don't get Gerald or whatever all stoned up too."

 

Frank giggled at this, again, while Brendon draped an arm around the boy, "Anything for you RyRo."

 

Ryan proceeded to look expectantly up at Gerard, "First my name is Gerard and second not really my thing," He said.

 

Ryan nodded, "Sorry but yeah I just worry a lot."

 

Gerard smiled and nodded in understanding, he knew the feeling, he did have a little brother after all.

 

A pit of sadness settled deep in his stomach, he wished the court case would just end already so he and Mikey could live together again.

 

"I think someone needs to take care of these two," Gerard said as he pointed at Frank and looked at Brendon.

 

Suddenly Frank sat up and went rigid. "Oh fuck no."

 

"The bastard moved the name tags again?" Frank cried out.

 

For the first time, Gerard noticed the labels where each kid was 'supposed' to be sitting, in which no one was actually in their assigned seat.

 

"Here I am minding my own business, and I look up to see that little shits name?" Frank exclaimed, "I cannot sit near that annoying little rat. I will bite his fucking dick off."

 

Frank proceeded to rip off a name label that read, 'Pete Wentz' and throw it out the open window.

 

Gerard momentarily was distracted from his own family issues.

 

"I think you'd enjoy biting someone's dick off, you've had enough of them in your mouth," Said Brendon,

 

"That's some disrespect right there," He added as he watched the name tag flutter down the road, with intense melancholy.

 

 

"Just like your hopes and dreams, huh?" Questioned Ryan, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

"Shut the fuck up." Brendon shot back. The two continued with playful banter sitting in the seat the way it was meant to be sat in.

 

 

"They're like a petty married couple aren't they?" Gerard asked Frank, who smirked in response.

 

 

"They are aren't they?"

 

 

Suddenly the bus wobbled dramatically and a large thudding noise came from the front as a boy with dyed black hair and far more eyeliner then necessary jumped on.

 

"Sup my man?" They rowdy boy questioned the bus driver, who now wore an unsettling toothy smile, they exchanged a strange and complicated handshake before the boy continued down the aisle.

 

"HARAMBE DIED FOR NOTHING," The boy exclaimed.

 

"Not even relevant anymore," grumbled Frank, from Gerard's side, Frank then turned to Gerard, "That's Pete," He exclaimed as Pete 'Naruto' ran to the back of the bus, he then whipped out his phone and began chanting as the bus departed school ground,

 

"MEMES MEMES MEMES," he practically screeched for most of the journey.

 

 

Frank ended up going between banging his head against the window, blowing a few smoke rings and then burying his face into Gerard's shoulder.

 

 

Gerard often got himself involved in these events too, going between, trying to stop Frank banging his head against a window, having the smoke rings blown in his face as he tried to stop Frank banging his head against a window and then blushing when Frank put his head on his should, but eventually wrapped an arm around him.

 

 

The bus slowed to a shaky stop, "This is me, see you later, bye Frank."

 

 

"Bye Geetar," came the response from Frank, who then went into a burst of giggles, "Geetar," he kept repeating, wiping tears as he laughed so hard at his own joke. It wasn't a very good joke at that.

 

 

Gerard stood up and walked off the bus and apparently it was Pete's stop too, the boy jumped off the bus in a flourish of flailing arms and legs and stood beside Gerard at the bus stop.

 

 

"Hey Gee-spot, I'm Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third," laughed Pete as he began to walk with Gerard.

"Get it cause your name is Gerard and your gay," He continued as he ran circles around Gerard, who simply stared at him.

 

 

"Oh come on don't get pissy with me, my guy, I'm pretty gay myself, I thought it was funny."

 

 

"Okay, I'll give you credit for that awful pun." Gerard sighed.

 

 

"HE SPEAKS!" exclaimed Pete, "But see you later Gee-spot," as he ran off into the house Gerard assumed was his.

 

 

He now understood why Frank disliked him, but there was a strange, underlying, annoying kind of charm to Pete that Gerard couldn't quite fully unravel.

 

 

He eventually reached his own home, unaware of the surprise waiting for him at the other side of the door: Mikey Effin Way.


	2. Mikey Effin Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is introduced, and some intense stuff goes down between the artist and stoner.

Gerard stood outside the door for a moment, preparing himself for the barrage of questions he was about to get from his mother, asking if the bus was really as bad as Gerard complained about the day before.

  
He slowly opened the door, but instead of an overbearing mother greeting him he was met with two figures hunched over the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking coffee.

  
One was his overprotective "smother," as Gerard called her, and the other was his younger brother.

  
Both of them looked around as Gerard walked in, both of their faces lit up brightly, as to why they seemed so happy to see him, Gerard wasn't all too sure, but he decided not to question it.

  
Mikey stood up, walked over to Gerard and hugged him, closely followed by his mother who did the same. Gerard stood in quiet shock as he hugged back, letting the warmth of the hug settle into him.

  
When Gerard was finally released from the tight grip of his mother and sibling he stood in still, Mikey and Ms. Way laughed.

  
Gerard eventually found words and stopped standing in silent shock, "M-Mikey," he said.

  
Mikey nodded, "That is my name."

  
"What, when, where, why?" Gerard sputtered out.

  
"I won the court case." Beamed Ms. Way with intense pride. She had fought tirelessly, tooth and nail, for months to gain custody of both sons, and now it had finally paid off.

  
Gerard looked, even more, shell-shocked than before, which was quite impressive considering he already looked as if his jaw was about to fall to the tiled floor.

  
"I thought the court case wasn't till Sunday," he whispered.

  
"The date got moved, and I thought Mikey might be a nice surprise for you after this supposed, bus ride from hell," Giggled Ms. Way as the younger son beamed and the other looked gleefully shocked, "I'm officially a single woman, who's not quite ready to mingle." A shadow of brief grief overcast her face before a smile hid it away again.

  
"WOO go, mom," Mikey cheered, throwing an arm around her, "Dad was a major prick anyway."

  
Ms. Way laughed, lightly slapping his arm, "He's allowed to see you two once a month but that's it, also Mikey, watch your language."

  
Mikey's rare grin grew wider.

  
"Well you two go down to the basement, I know it's where you will like to hang out, I'm going to celebrate with a bit of Prosecco," Ms. Way chuckled as the two boys walked off.

  
The two smiled at their mother, once more before wandering down creaky steps to the basement.

  
"She certainly seems happy," Gerard beamed, at Mikey as they both flopped onto the sofa, in front of the TV.

  
Both if the boys remembered how depressed their mother used to be, their father would constantly run off, probably to sleep with other women and then he would return home drunk.

  
Ms. Way cried almost every night, her two sons, who were 14 and 15 at the time, comforting her and eventually persuading her, after just under 2 years, a divorce was the only way to make her happy and end the constant arguments, shouting and tears that were constantly plaguing "The Happy Home" of the Way family.

  
Their father had kept the house, not that Ms. Way wanted it anyway, too many awful, haunting memories, but she had gotten the car, the majority of the money and now, she was thanking God for this, both her children.

  
"I hope she finds someone else though, after all that," Mikey said quietly to Gerard.

  
"That woman can be a cougar when she wants to, I don't think we need to worry." Laughed Gerard as he flicked on the TV.

  
Mikey laughed too, now putting Netflix on not being interested in anything on tv, "True, now Zombieland or like 15 episodes of The Walking Dead?"

  
After a heated discussion as to which, they settled on watching 2 episodes of The Walking Dead before they were called up to dinner by their slightly tipsy mother, but who could blame her, she was ecstatic.

  
They, for once in there lives, sat around the table as a family, eating lasagne.

  
"So, was the bus as bad as you thought?" Asked Ms. Way from the other side of the table,

  
"It was most certainly... different," He began, questioning how much he should tell her about it.

  
"Any cuties catch your eye?" Ms. Way asked, winking as she did so.

  
Gerard blushed and simultaneously gagged at his mother questioning his love life. He did not want to talk about it after what happened in the locker room.

  
Gerard's coming out was what really pushed his parents to divorce, his father completely loathed the idea of even talking to someone gay, let alone having a son who was.

  
Whereas his mother, well she was completely excepting it, she hadn't told anyone but in college, Ms. Way may have had a few flings with the same gender, so she was completely understanding and supportive.

  
This had caused the final argument in the Way household, Mr. Way claiming, "He hadn't raised his son to be a fucking fag," While Ms. Way hugged her son and congratulated him for being so brave.

  
That same night Ms. Way had taken both her sons to stay at a hotel. Then the next day she followed the proceeding to file for a divorce.

  
Gerard promptly avoided the subject, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

  
"Can you be a little more specific, I am going to be riding too ya know," Mikey said.

  
"I'll tell you later."

  
Ms. Way made an overexaggerated noise of disappointment before standing to clear the table.

  
"Get going, go catch up some more." Ms. Way shooed the two back down to the basement so she could do the dishes.

  
The next morning Gerard and Mikey stood side by side awaiting the buses arrival. Gerard hadn't explained much to Mikey, he wanted him to experience it full-fledged.

  
When they heard the bus coming, somebody came naruto running from across the street yelling, "I'm not missing the bus today."

  
Oh, dear Christ was that Pete?

  
The boy stopped a mere 3 inches from Mikey's face, he leaned in an inch closer and said: "I like you, your sitting with me." Without moving his face a millimeter Pete waved to Gerard and said, "Hi Or-gee."

  
Gerard sighed at the sad play on the word orgy. The bus pulled up in front of them.

  
When they boarded the bus, Pete had attached himself to Mikey, who seemed to be in mild shock and was just going with the flow.

  
The driver rolled his eyes at the two brothers as if to say 'great, it multiplied'. The three of them shuffled down the aisle to the back of the bus.

  
Gerard immediately took the seat next to Frank and Pete guided Mikey to sit in an empty seat a little closer to the front.

  
Gerard already felt sympathy towards his brother, but for now, he had Frank.

  
"Morning." He greeted the younger teen.

  
Frank replied with a long puff of smoke into Gerard's face and a smile. "Who's that you got on the bus with? "

  
"Oh Mikey, he's my younger brother." Said, Gerard.

  
"There's two of them?" Brendon exclaimed loudly from the seat in front of them. "Do you hear that Ry, he has a brother!"

  
"Yeah, I heard, it's too early in the morning, shh," Ryan replied shushing Brendon.

  
Gerard cut in, "Hey Brendon remember when I was talking to you? Yeah me neither."

  
"OOH, Savage. He told you breadbin!" Shouted Pete from two seats ahead.

  
Gerard looked down the aisle to find Mikey's face pleading, he mouthed 'help me'

  
Gerard laughed at Mikey's pained expression before turning back to Frank, who, miraculously managed to be even more stoned than yesterday.

  
After about ten minutes the entire rear of the bus was filled with smoke, and Gerard was pretty sure even the bus driver would be high by the time they got to the school.

  
Frank lazily turned his head to look at Gerard, which Gerard made nothing of until he felt a hand snaking up his thigh. Franks fingers lightly trailed upward toward Gerard's crotch.

  
Gerard's body stiffened and he sat stock still in his seat, Frank had started to apply pressure and rub small circles, Gerard desperately would've like this to happen but not when Frank was high as a kite and they were still on a school bus.

  
Fortunately, no one noticed though, as now Frank leaned closer and started moaning and panting slightly into Gerard's ear, rubbing him even harder. By this time Gerard's breath was also labored.

  
"So big." He whispered, "Want this in me." His hand trailed towards the waistband of Gerard's jeans. Frank thumbed over the button of the pants before unclasping it.

  
Fortunately, Gerard wasn't high and he was pretty sure the rest of the bus didn't want front row seats to someone hopping on his dick, especially his freaking younger brother, who was now chatting, quite happily to Pete.

  
Gerard grabbed Franks hand and forced it on to Frank's lap, "No," He said buttoning his pants back up. "Not here or now." Gerard was careful to avoid complete rejection from the situation, perhaps another time, not on school grounds.

  
God he probably needed a rope to restrain the boy from touching him again.

  
Gerard shouldn't think about tying Frank up, especially with their school uniform ties.

  
Gerard was already slightly hard, no, it really was not the time.

  
Frank looked highly disappointed, offended almost, he crossed his arms and huffed, he held the cigarette loosely between his lips and stared at Gerard.

  
Gerard took Franks joint and promptly threw it out the window.

  
Frank looked at him, horrified, that's when Gerard realized he looked like he was about to cry.

  
Or maybe that was the weed making his eyes go bloodshot and red, or the fact he was high and his emotions were out of whack due to the drugs coursing through his system.

  
Frank pouted, impossibly harder than before, "That was unnecessary." He grumbled, leaned his head into Gerard's shoulder, the same as yesterday. "Good shit like that's expensive."

  
Gerard let him stay like that, still feeling slightly guilty about the whole ordeal.

  
When they got to school they got off in silence, not even a short "See you later," from Frank, who had become unusually quiet, although Brendon and Ryan did wave goodbye.

  
Gerard wondered if he had been a little too harsh on Frank, he was a stoner, He probably only had, what were they called? Munchies? Apparently, people got the "munchies" for different things when they were high.

  
And it seemed Frank had got the munchies for dick and Gerard, well he was the closest supplier. All in all, Gerard wasn't mad, he only felt slightly violated, and disappointment with the knowledge that a sober Frank would never be interested.

  
After another day of wandering about the school, ready for death to take him and bring him to a place nicer than school, somewhere like Hell.

  
Gerard had mentally rehearsed what he was going to say multiple times throughout the day.

  
Correction.

  
It was literally all Gerard thought about the entirety of the day. He even made a list.

  
His plan went something like:  
-Small talk  
-Apology for throwing joint out window  
-Saying no he wouldn't pay for it (he was afraid Frank may ask)  
-And if he had the courage, maybe ask Frank to McDonald's

  
Gerard was a more "at least let me buy you a shitty dinner before you pounce on me" kind of guy.

  
But as it turned out Frank wasn't on the bus.

  
At first, Gerard just thought he was late but as time progressed he soon realized Frank would in fact not be on the bus today as it drove off without him.

  
It was now Gerard's turn to pout, he had spent the entire day terrified of what he was going to say to a kid who wasn't even there.

  
He started looking around the bus as it rolled onward, it's wheels spinning on the gravelly roads.

  
His eye then caught sight of Pete and Mikey, who again, were sitting together, only Mikey looked a lot happier about it this time around, he was actually talking animatedly to Pete while Pete wasn't shouting to be heard, and was listening for once to another human.

  
It was rather cute if Gerard was honest, he knew Mikey was in no way straight, he was probably bi, and they'd be a cute couple, no matter how annoying Pete was.

  
Gerard sat in silence most of the ride and witnessed the horror affair of Brendon and Ryan begin to "passionately kiss" in front of him.

  
Despite the earlier incident, Gerard wished Frank was here, as a distraction, he never thought he'd want a stoner he'd met on a dirty bus to be with him.


	3. Frank Lero's Cat : Sweat Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds a stray dog, him and Gerard skip school to go to a Petstore. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't stop laughing at the chapter name even though it's my own joke ~ Kermit

The two Way siblings and Pete exited the bus, Pete, at a higher speed, yet also clutching Mikey's hand.

 

Mikey had taken a very peculiar liking to Pete, maybe that was the charm Gerard had sensed about him before.

 

The charm resulted in Mikey's features distorting into a smile and to actually speak more than 3 words at a time.

 

Mikey was giggling, yes giggling, as he was dragged along down the road and Gerard sighed as he plonked off the bus and stood beside the two.

 

Pete now had Mikey in a tight hug, Mikey was slowly losing the capability to breathe, despite this he hugged back anyway.

 

Gerard was in shock, for the second time today, Mikey had been pleading for help this morning, but now Mikey Way was being hugged tightly by this annoying little shite, that Gerard still couldn't decide if he liked or not.

 

"See you later my boi, bye Oh-My-Gee." Said, Pete, as he ran off down the street to his house.

 

Gerard and Mikey then began to walk side by side back to their own house.

 

Gerard nudged his brother lightly, "So you've taken a liking to Pete?" He inquired smugly.

 

Mikey blushed, Gerard couldn't believe his own two eyeballs, the last time Mikey had blushed was when he was 5 and wet himself on stage in the school's nativity play they had both been forced to 'perform' in.

 

Mikey was 16 now, "I guess," he brushed off not giving a proper answer. "He's funny and we had a few classes together. He was nice, okay?" He replied, his voice unusually high.

 

"Mhmm, whatever you say, 'my boi'," Gerard said mocking Pete's departing words.

 

All through out the evening and late into the night Gerard worried about Frank. Surely he had done something unforgivably wrong, for Frank to have avoided his presumably only form of transportation home, the bus.

 

Gerard's angst was rather noticeable, when his brother asked him about it he simply told him, "It was nothing to worry about." But of course it was something to worry about, this was Frank after all.

 

What worried Gerard even more than the fact that Frank wasn't on the bus, was that he had somehow gotten this attached to him in the few days he had known him.

 

 

The next day, just before the three boys boarded the bus Pete looked over at Mikey and leaned in so he was less than an inch away from his ear. "You know, I may be a meme fucker, but I see something else I'd like to fuck." Pete wiggled his eyebrows comically. Gerard choked, while Mikey threw a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs.

 

As they finally boarded the bus Gerard gleefully noticed something, Frank had returned.

 

Only he was different somehow.

 

Instead of his head laying back, resting against the seat, blowing smoke into the air, it was now bowed low, as if he was ashamed of something.

 

Gerard assumed he'd simply fallen asleep but as he approached he saw the boy typing away at something on a very outdated phone.

 

He didn't notice Gerard until he sat on the seat beside him, he practically jumped out of his skin, banging his head against the window before he realised it was only his usual bus buddy.

 

Gerard took this as confirmation that he had done something wrong.

 

Frank looked up at Gerard, blushing slightly as he rubbed a hand along his face. "Hey." He mumbled quietly. Frank was visibly shaking, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

 

Upon further notice Gerard saw that his eyes were no longer rimmed with red, but underneath they were now grey from lack of sleep, his dreadlocks looked different too, almost as though he'd washed them. Even the smell of weed had died down a bit.

 

Not saying that Frank looked healthy per-say, just not currently high. Frank looked as if he was going through withdrawal and this perplexed Gerard. What had prompted him to suspend his use of the drug?

 

Gerard most certainly didn't object to the actions of the younger boy, just confused as to why he is at school in such a state.

 

"Hey Frank," Gerard replied, a lot louder than the shaky whisper Frank had spoken in.

 

Frank looked very conflicted for a moment, before speaking, "I really want to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't've done what I did, please don't hate me, I shouldn't be doing that on the bus or anywhere really but I just get so..."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and placed a hand over Frank's mouth. Gerard now real used that he didn't do something wrong, but Frank that he himself had. "Apology accepted, one more word and I'll throw myself under this bus."

 

Frank nodded, guilt still imminent on his face."Alright but I'd rather you don't do that."

 

Gerard cracked a smile. "Good to know."

 

Frank smiled back, reaching down to his bag that lay on his lap."Wanna see something cool?"

 

 

Gerard stiffened, he expected Frank to pull out some form of illicit substance, but instead he reached down and when he unzipped his bag a small furry head popped out.

 

Gerard nearly screamed aloud as a tiny dog began looking curiously up at him, sniffing Frank's leg.

 

Gerard noticed nothing else was in Frank's bag, so he'd either thrown all his school books out for this tiny dog, Chihuahua maybe, or he hadn't intended to go to class today, Gerard wasn't too sure which, due to the small amount of knowledge Gerard pertained regarding Frank.

 

"I found her this morning." Frank beamed at him.

 

Gerard stared, appalled. "Wow."

 

"She must have been a stray. " He continued, as he began rubbing under its chin.

 

Gerard was still gawking at it as they pulled up to the front gates of the school, Frank zipped up the bag again, leaving a bit open, enough for the dog to poke it's scruffy, and rather unclean, head out from.

 

Gerard refused to question if Frank planned on carrying the animal around all day, what if it peed?

 

They got off the bus and were about to walk towards the school before he heard a voice again.

 

"Wait," said Frank, Gerard turned to look at him.

 

"Do you wanna maybe hang out for a bit, like now?" He questioned. Frank readjusted the lopsided bag in an attempt to make the poor animal more comfortable.

 

Gerard looked from Frank, to the school and back to Frank, he caught Mikey looking at him too, a kind of glance that said "I know you probably shouldn't but dude, it's a cute dog and a dude who likes dudes and you like dudes too so if you don't go your missing out on a rare opportunity."

 

But before Mikey could verbalise any of this his arm was grabbed by Pete, who began talking quite rapidly, dragging him to the school by the hand. Mikey did manage to get a quick wink and smile at Gerard before he focused his attention on Pete.

 

That boy was rather handsy.

 

"So?" Asked Frank, eyebrow raised the hopefulness and also nervousness on his face obvious.

 

"To hell with it!" Gerard exclaimed happily.

 

Gerard had never ditched before, mainly because because he wasn't pathetic enough to do so by himself. Regrettably Gerard had suspected Frank _had_ been pathetic enough before.

 

Frank wooped as he walked to stand closer to Gerard. "Wanna help me name her too?" He asked

 

Gerard nodded, " I guess, but I haven't a had a dog since I was like seven."

 

Frank looked shocked, this was the first time Gerard had seen Riis expression on Frank. "I've had," He started counting off on his fingers but soon gave up, not having enough. "Never mind, but we have two pit-bulls right now, not the most cuddly of dogs they kinda just hang out the front."

 

Frank didn't look so happy as he said this, rubbing at an area in the middle of his lower left arm that was covered by the sleeve of his uniform.

 

Gerard eyed it, he wasn't exactly picturing Frank's house as a very nice place, like those unkept houses in the movies with wire fences and viscous dogs in the front yard in attempt to keep people away.

 

"I don't even know what breed ours was, It was so long ago." Gerard didn't even remember completely what had happened to it, he only knew it was bad enough for him to repress. All he remembered was hat his dad did something pretty bad and it went away for a while, and he had never seen the thing again after that. 

 

Frank nodded, oddly quiet, opening his mouth but before he could utter a word the bell to signal the start of first went off.

 

"We better go, can we please go to the pet shop? She's going to need some stuff." Frank looked up at Gerard with puppy dog eyes to rival his new found own.

 

Gerard nodded, smiling down at him, unable to say no to such a face.

 

They set off down the street ignoring the wails of the school bell, pleading them to come back.

 

Gerard felt strangely powerful not giving a rats ass about school, he walked away; backs turned to the building as if to say 'fuck you'. 

 

"Frank, you should probably let her out of your bag," Gerard said as he saw the small dog begin to gnaw at the zip of Frank's bag.

 

"Oh yeah." Said, Frank, as he took the dog out and began carrying, nursing it and petting its tummy.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, for the second time and smiled as he watched the small dog happily wiggle about in Frank's arms.

 

They arrived at the pet store after five minutes of walking, Jingles it was called, and every time someone walked in it played a loud happy song which only consisted of bells chiming and various animal sounds. Gerard immediately hated the place.

 

The three walked in and the song began to chime away, the middle-aged couple who owned the store eyed both boys suspiciously. Mainly because of the school uniforms, but they said nothing.

 

Gerard had already come up with a lie; they were both seniors and had their first period off. It was something called FLEX, an abbreviation for something stupid Gerard suspected.

 

Gerard could have actually qualified but did not for two reasons. A) He hadn't doubled up on classes in junior year and B) He did not have any other means of transportation, he never learned to drive, this was also why he rode the bus.

 

"This way." Exclaimed Frank as he headed towards the leashes and collars. Gerard felt that Frank would have chosen a black spiked collar to match his visual punk style, but instead chose a light pink collar and matching leash, bedazzled in plastic diamonds.

 

Frank picked out a few more necessities and motioned to the check out line, or lack thereof as if to tell Gerard to lead the way.

 

The two employees that had judged Frank and Gerard upon entering had now been replaced by a tall teenager with a huge ass fro. His name tag was upside down, but still semi-legible, it read Rat?

 

"Hi, I'm Ray." Or it read Ray not Rat, it was easy mistake to make. "Welcome to Jingles, I hope your visit makes you tingle... with excitement." The teen said apologetically. Quietly he added, "They make me say it, please stay in school, you do not want this job."

 

Gerard just stood there, he cringed at the horrible store 'jingle'. Was that broadcasted on television?

 

Frank precariously held the still unnamed dog in his left hand, while placing all his merchandise on the table.

 

"Aww, What's her name?" The teen asked motioning the the shaking dog Frank held.

 

"We aren't sure yet, I just found her this morning," Frank replied.

 

"Hmm, I see, well she is going to need vaccinations then, I can give you a discount if you want." Ray suggested.

 

Frank graciously took the vaccine coupon. "Thanks!"

 

"No problem. I'm just glad she's off the streets, have any name ideas at all?" Ray asked.

 

As he did so the employees shirt had begun to move on its own accord. Gerard shrieked and nearly fell over when a small weasel-esque face poked out from under the collar.

 

"Ah don't mind him, Leonard, gets cold easily. Don't you Lenny? Yeah, me too." Both Frank and Gerard were questioning this man's sanity.

 

Frank continued on with the previous subject. "I was thinking Sweet Pea or Baby. I'm not sure."

 

"Sweet Pea is such a cute name." Leonard nuzzled Ray's neck. "Quit that Leonard, I'm servicing the customers." This guy was very strange.

 

"Then I think I will go with Sweet Pea," Frank concluded and handed Ray the money.

 

"Oh my god, your hair just moved," Gerard shouted, he pointed towards the quivering afro.

 

"Oh yeah, that's the hamsters and Ryan. You wanna say hello?" Gerard assumed Ray was not asking them but was questioning what ever the hell lay amongst his curls.

 

"What the fresh hell is that? Keep it away from Sweet Pea." Frank shielded his small dog as Ray pulled out a pale, colourless snake from his hair.

 

"This is Ryan, he's a milk snake. He's happy to meet you."

 

Frank made a mad dash to the exit, while Gerard said a brusque goodbye all while Ray was fondling the snakes head.

 

Ray shouted after them. "Be sure to come back and use that coupon."

 

Momentarily later, a little way farther down the street, "That sure was something..." Gerard noted.

 

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm gonna go bring Sweat Pea home, you can just go ahead back to school." Frank responded.

 

Frank looked paranoid over something, maybe it was the withdrawal. Maybe it was something else, something worse.

 

Gerard was worried, he was worrying a lot lately. "Why don't I just go with you, and then we can both walk back." Gerard countered with his opposition, curious to see more into Franks life.

 

"No, I'll be fine, how about I meet you at the front gates." Frank cradled the small dog like a defensive barrier between him and any more attempts Gerard made to follow Frank.

 

Gerard could take a hint. "Okay, I'll see you there, right?" He was hopeful, but not enough to trust Frank to show up. After all they didn't even know each other that well. Gerard hoped to change that in the near future.


	4. Ms McFairny: Infamous Face Groper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank joins Gerard in art, his encounter with Ms McFairny is less then comfortable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and Happy Turkey Day to all you fellow Americans!  
> -GFTP (GreetingsFromThePunderworld)

Gerard was waiting patiently for Frank to show up. He had been waiting for about 30 minutes already and his next class, Art, started in 10.

 

Gerard had passed the time by finishing his sketch of Frank from the first day they met. He artfully smudged a line, contouring was one if his favorite parts of pencil sketches.

 

Gerard had already begun contemplating giving up on waiting for Frank and going to his next class, when he heard feet slapping heavily on the pavement.

 

Gerard looked up to see Frank panting and tossing worried glances behind him.

 

Frank was definitely paranoid about something. Gerard desperately hoped it was only withdrawal from his weed and not that he owed some one money for his weed or even about something that had happened in the past 20 minutes.

 

"Hey." Gerard greeted Frank.

 

"Yeah, Hi, Can we go in?" Franks breathing had slowed but his shaking and sweat seemed to be ever present. Frank glanced over his shoulder once again before tugging on Gerards arm to go.

 

"Yeah, I have art next, what about you?" Gerard asked, attempting to keep the peace. Frank seemed to be getting worse by the second.

 

Gerard only knew a little about withdrawal, and what he do know was from untrustworthy movies, it had not been pretty.

 

"Trig, but can I just go with you please?" Frank pleaded.

 

Gerard decided it was best to not leave Frank alone like this, so he complied. "Of course, I'm sure Ms McFairny won't mind at all."

 

The bell rang, Frank jumped his eyes darted trying to spot some unseen danger. "We better hurry, come on." Gerard urged Frank, not wanting anyone to see them and think them to be leaving school grounds, when in fact they were doing the opposite.

 

The two got a few looks, but were convinced nobody was going to go through the trouble to snitch on them. They were only the gay kid and the stoner after all. Then again they were the gay kid and the stoner, they would quite a bit of praise from their peers if the got Frank and Gerard in trouble.

 

So they both walked down the halls, all the way to the rear of the school, where the art rooms were. Frank was still very skittish by the time they got there, jumping at every sudden noise or too loud a footstep.

 

Gerard had a strong urge to ask what was wrong but decided against it, Frank seemed quite closed off and not as bright and happy as earlier, before he'd been back home.

 

They reached the art rooms and opened the door just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

 

Ms McFairny stood up and smiled at Gerard, grateful that someone, who could draw more than a circle had shown up.

 

She was walking over to ask him what he needed that day when she saw the smaller, younger boy next to him.

 

She had seen him around before, those dreadlocks were instantly recognisable but he was in a different art class than the one she taught.

 

"You don't mind if Frank stays with me do you?" Asked Gerard, as he watched Ms McFairny eye Frank up.

 

Ms McFairny's face lit up in realisation, this was the infamous Frank Gerard had said so much about, and the one he was drawing.

 

She remembered Gerard's comments on his perfect bone structure and jawline and because she had no clue about boundaries, she stepped forward and took Franks face in her hands, tilting it from side to side, inspecting him with expert eyes.

 

"I see what you mean Gerard," she confirmed, stepping away "best jawline I've seen in a while."

 

Gerard visably cringed, Frank looked taken aback, still highly paranoid but there was something else, pride maybe or perhaps embarrassment from just having a teacher grope his face.

 

Frank's scared eyes flicked around the room before looking up at Gerard, "You're fine Frankie." Gerard mumbled, in a small attempt to comfort him.

 

Franks eyes were now narrowed. "No ones called me Frankie in years." He said

 

"Looks like Ive broke the curse." Gerard said, tipping an imaginary hat.

 

Ms McFairny resisted the urge to ogle at them more, she knew Gerard had an interest in the boy, and more than a friendly one.

 

"Well come on we've got to get you started Gerard, Frank stay with him, watch him work his magic." Said Ms McFairny, pushing the two to Gerard's usual workplace in the corner of the room, where the drawing of Frank sat.

 

Gerard suddenly got very concerned, what if Frank was creeped out by the large quarter way finished painting, he was already enough paranoid as it was.

 

But instead of being creeped out all the paranoia on Frank's face passed, "Is that me?" He asked in a low whisper, pointing at the painting.

 

Gerard nodded.

 

"Why me?" Asked Frank, gaining the ability to speak properly again, "why would you paint me? I'm just an ugly stoner who just sits beside you on the bus."

 

Gerard snorted, "Frank you are far from ugly and as Calley said, perfect bone structure and your jawline could cut a bitch."

 

Franks cheeks tinted pink, "Oh, thanks. Who's Calley?"

 

"Ms McFairny's first name." Gerard said, as he began looking for a paint brush around his cluttered work area. "When you spend most of your lunch time together calling each over by second names things get a little to formal. She's like a second mom."

 

Frank nodded. I'd rather hang out with her than half the fuck-wits here, but if I do show up it's with Ry, Bren and Pete if I'm not feeling like a total dick."

 

Gerard nodded again as he began On Frank's eyes, he had to be very careful with this bit because Frank had these stunning hazel-green eyes that he didn't want to ruin. Gerard had an unusual way of painting eyes, he started with the pupils first and then he filled in the whites of his eyes.

 

Frank must've been warm as he started taking of his blazer to reveal his short sleeved school shirt, not expecting anyone to take notice of anything suspicious.

 

Gerard turned around to say something else to Frank but the words were immediately lost as he saw bite marks littering his arm.

 

There were two particularly new bites on the middle of his lower left arm.

 

Gerard was horrified, was it those two pit-bulls he talked about who had bitten him? Was that why he was so conscious of Gerard coming to his house?

 

Frank made a small noise, similar to an 'oops' "You weren't supposed to see." He trailed off.

 

As Gerard looked further up his arm he began noticing bruises, half hidden by the dirty shirt. Frank immediately put the jacket back on.

 

"Frank what happened?" Asked Gerard staring right at him with concern written all over his face.

 

Frank only pulled the blazer tighter around himself.

 

"Frank seriously what happened, are you okay?" Gerard asked stepping forward a little.

 

Frank instinctively leaned back from Gerard as if expecting him to throw a punch, before shrinking down in guilt.

 

"It's nothing." Frank said brushing the hair out of his eyes, forcing a smile. "Now hurry I wanna see you finish painting me."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, he was doing that a lot lately. "You can come to another lesson, I'm never gunna get it done in the next fifteen minutes, Calley can say your helping me or something."

 

Frank smiled genuinely. "Ok, anything is better than trig." He let Gerard use the next fifteen minutes to actually work on the painting.

 

Gerard really was gifted, he blended the paint to perfection. The strokes of the brush reminded Frank of the beating wings of a bird.

 

Frank glanced up at the clock, "Come on Van Gogh, the bell is about to ring."

 

After the bell rang and Ms McFairny had said goodbye to the two, mumbling something like "cute couple" under her breath, they both decided they'd rather not go to their next class.

 

"So where do you usually go when you're skipping class?" asked Gerard, smirking at Frank.

 

"Well there's a tree I usually hide behind and smoke." He replied

 

"Then there we shall go." Gerard quipped.

 

The two arrived at the tree and sat down, Gerard could see why Frank liked it, it was right at the top of a hill by the tree, looking down on the school, it's large branches spread out around the like it was asking for a hug.

 

They sat down underneath it the grass thankfully dry

 

"Fuck, I'm starving." Gerard groaned.

 

"I have some raisins." Frank offered.

 

"Hell no! You could not pay me to eat those shriveled up cockroaches." Gerard cried.

 

Frank chuckled. They both sat in peaceful silence for a while.

 

"You know I didn't smoke any weed today just so I could apologise to you properly." Frank broke the silence.

 

Slightly appalled Gerard answered with, "Why, I'm really not worth the trouble."

 

Frank was more appalled at that then Gerard was at Frank going cold-turkey for him. "Sure you are, I think so anyway."

 

Gerard didn't know what to say to that so he settled on a quiet thanks. The comfortable silence returned. Gerard assumed Frank dozed off, and he followed suit.


	5. Rat: Jingles' Best Employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens, it finally happens!  
> And there is a beautiful reference that I hope you all understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey is a biatch in this, but IRL we love her, so don't worry...

Gerard was suddenly awoken from under the tree by a loud screeching voice, "GERARD WAKE THE FUCK UP."

  
Gerard's eyes snapped open and looked around him, Frank had been asleep, leaning on his shoulder but was now looking around him, wide-eyed and still looked to be slightly paranoid.

  
Gerard checked his watch, it was past lunch.

  
"Who's that and why's he here?" Whispered Frank. Frank looked up at Gerard, he was terrified.

  
"He's my idiot" Gerard emphasized the idiot in this sentence, "of a brother and I have no clue why he's here."

  
Mikey rolled his eyes, "I've been looking everywhere for you and I find you under a tree, on school grounds."

 

"The question still stands, why are you here." Gerard replied, rolling his eyes, impressively, even more dramatically than Mikey had.

Battle of The Eye Roll: Way vs. Way

Who will win?

 

"Pete is in the marching band and wants me to come and watch him after school today and there's a football match on before and I don't really want to be alone when I'm waiting to see him so will you come with me?"

  
Gerard stared blankly, while Frank looked up at him expectantly, equally as interested in his answer as Mikey was.

  
"Your boyfriend or whatever can come to," Mikey added, throwing a hand in Frank's general direction, not losing eye contact with Gerard.

  
Frank went bright pink at these words. Gerard rolled his eyes, he had definitely won the eye-rolling battle, "Frankie you wanna come?"

  
Frank nodded. "If you want me to." He murmured his answer.

  
"Fine, we'll be there." Gerard said glaring back up at Mikey.

  
Mikey returned the scowl. Gerard could undoubtedly beat anyone in an eye-rolling contest, but Mikey was the undefeated champion of 'the bitchy glare'.

  
"Better be." Mikey huffed out before turning to walk back to the school. "It starts at 4." He called back waving his without looking behind him.

  
Neither Gerard or Frank attended any of the rest of their classes. They hadn't even left their spot under the tree. Gerard noticed Frank's paranoia seemed to have disappeared, the worst of his withdrawal must be over and the football game started in 30 minutes. The time had flown by way too quickly, Gerard made sure Frank was aware that they needed to leave soon, or they would face the wrath of his brother.

  
Gerard and Frank approached the large grass field, Gerard distantly spotted Mikey standing in the shadows of the bleachers, looking around expectantly.

  
Frank was suddenly snatched away from his side. Gerard snapped around to see who had abducted the smaller of the two.

  
But instead of seeing Frank being dragged of by some sleaze-bag old dude, or someone older and a lot more threatening than Gerard, he saw Frank talking to a girl. She looked only slightly older, she was very pretty and had her short, dark brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail.

  
Perhaps talking wasn't the right word to describe what Frank was doing, he looked like he was begging her for something, and she seemed livid.

  
Through watching their mouths, lip reading or whatever, Gerard managed to make out that the girl was saying something about, "money" and "weed". Was this Franks dealer?

  
Gerard also saw Frank say words that looked like "dog" and "please", the latter of these words was repeated many times.

  
Oh Jesus, Gerard thought, please tell me Frank hasn't spent all his money, drug money, on Sweet Pea. God, he could've chipped in and helped paid for some of the dogs stuff.

  
Frank was looking at the girl with the same puppy dog eyes, he had used the same ones on Gerard before. Th girl blew her choppy side bangs out of her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

  
Before she left they hugged, which surprised Gerard greatly, they had just been arguing with moments before.

  
Frank smiled at the girl one more time before walking off, obviously looking for him. Gerard waved him over. Frank looked guilty by the time he'd ran over but forced a nearly believable smile.

  
"Are you okay?" Gerard asked sincerely.

  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Frank mumbled, no longer looking him in the eye.

  
"Who was that?" Gerard wasn't going to give up that easily

  
"Oh, that was Jamia, we go way back since we were kids, she's cool," Frank said fondly.

  
Gerard was skeptical about Jamia but what could he do, they were obviously close.

  
They made their way over to Mikey, who was sitting and saving two seats for them, "Finally." He breathed out in relief. "I thought you weren't going to show."

  
"Anything for you little brother."Gerard replied, taking the seat beside him. Frank sat beside Gerard looking curiously around him at all the people who were focused on the scene playing out before them.

  
The school cheerleaders ran out in their skimpy skirts and crop tops, soon followed by the schools large marching band.

  
Mikey started jumping up and then quickly sat down in his seat and pointed, "Look, there he is." He whispered, Gerard and Frank followed his finger to see the familiar figure with dyed black hair, only he was now currently carrying a large trumpet, blowing into it with apparently all his might and wearing a blue marching band outfit.

  
Gerard was baffled at Mikey's strange fanboying session, Frank, who really didn't actually know him, looked amused.

  
After the marching band performed it was all rather boring, as it turned out Gerard, Mikey nor Frank actually enjoyed watching overgrown hyped-up-on-steroids men wrestle in mud over a ball in hope of some pointless glory.

  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder half way through, him doing this was nearly a common habit now.

  
Mikey watched, smirking a little, Gerard and this kid could be a cute couple and Gerard definitely needed a little dick to liven up his life.

  
Frank had just been dozing off, despite the loud cheers of the audience, when he felt something wet and sticky hit him in the back of the head.

  
Gerard felt some of the wet sticky substance splatter on him too and heard a loud shout that jeered, "FAGGOTS."

  
Both boys turned around, Mikey hadn't heard anything over the crowd, and really wasn't paying attention, he was to focused on watching Pete amongst the other band members play a fight song.

  
Gerard saw the boy who had done it, who was laughing with his overly large group of friends. Frank looked mortified, he glanced up at Gerard, like he was his protector.

  
"FUCK OFF YOU NARROW MINDED FUCKWITS!" Gerard yelled back, the way Frank had been looking at him had given him all the courage he needed.

  
The boy and all his friends looked taken aback, Gerard had never retaliated to any of the other insults or slurs thrown at him.

  
Gerard then flung an arm around Frank's shoulders and turned him away from the group to look back at the group of girls parading around in their skimpy uniforms.

  
Neither noticed the girl with jet black hair, tied up into pigtails with bright red lipstick, eyeing Gerard up from the field.

  
The two received no further annoyance for the group and managed to dry off whatever substance had been thrown at them with Gerard's blazer.

  
Finally the match had ended, the three had never been so relieved in their lives, Mikey ran off to join Pete. Gerard couldn't believe his eyes, Mikey Way running, who knew he could even do that. Pete must be very special.

  
Gerard and Frank were about to leave when a tall girl, with pale skin, black hair in two loose pig tails and bright red lipstick approached them.

  
"Hey big boy." She said, smiling directly at Gerard, her white teeth nearly glowing in the washed out lighting. "I'm Lyndsey but you can call me Lyn babe,"

  
Gerard stared blankly, he was 110% homo, no room for girls, attractive as they may be, they were only really aesthetically pleasing, he'd only ever been sexually attracted to boys.

  
"Uh, what." He asked dumbly.

  
Lyndsey laughed, throwing her head back, it really would've been a very pretty laugh if it wasn't for the forcefulness and coldness of it.

  
"Gerard babes, I know who you are, the gayest guy in school. I can turn the gay guys straight." She said, winking provocatively.

  
Frank was sitting there very confused and pretty devastated, was Gerard bi? Is he interested in this way hotter girl? Had all hope of anything more than a friendship been lost?

  
Gerard on the other hand was just eternally dying and cringing, there was no way in hell anyone, anywhere could make him straight, Gerard was a firm believer of "don't knock it till you try it" and Gerard had knocked and tried it and he most certainly did not like it.

  
Lyndsey ran her hand down Gerard's chest, she leaned in much closer than necessary, "I'm available anytime you want. Later Gerard baby." She said, winking again as she turned, walking away, swaying her hips about in an attempt for Gerard to look at her ass. Gerard in fact did look at it and that confirmed he much preferred Frank's.

  
Unfortunately for Gerard, Frank caught him eying Lyndsey's ass and that's what pushed him over the edge. The tears welled up in his eyes. He stood up quickly and maneuvered down the bleachers nimbly. Away from prying eyes he let the tears fall freely.

  
Gerard turned to see the smaller boy no longer by his side, he must've left when he that girl was invading his personal bubble. What was it, Linda? No Lyndsey, that was it.

  
Gerard looked around for the younger and saw a small figure running off, his short dreadlocks bouncing wildly.

  
Gerard sighed, if he wanted to know what was wrong he was going to have to run, something that was unheard of in the life of Gerard. He wanted to know what was up with Frank, he walked down the bleachers and began to at least move his legs at a slightly elevated speed.

  
So he lightly jogged after Frank, ignoring how stupid he probably looked, prancing away like an uncoordinated gazelle.

  
Gerard slowed down when he rounded the corner that led to the near-empty field behind the school. He see Frank under the large tree he had shown him earlier.

  
He walked up to the large tree " Hey." Gerard said to a sniffling Frank, Frank looked up.

  
"Hi," he whispered back, wiping his eyes.

  
"You alright Frankie?" He asked, at he sat down slowly right in front of Frank.

  
Frank pulled his knees in closer to his chest. "It's stupid." He mumbled into his knees.

  
"Can't be that stupid if you're crying over it." Gerard replied encouraging Frank, he pulled Frank forward so he was leaning into Gerard's chest.

  
Frank breathed in, "You didn't like that girl, Lindsay, did you?" He asked, looking up, his hazel eyes gazing up into Gerard's.

  
Gerard snorted, "You're jealous. Oh God, Frank, i'm way to gay for her. She seemed like a bitch anyway." He laughed.

  
Frank smiled a little now fully reassured.

  
"Is there something else you wanna tell me?" Gerard whispered into Frank's ear.

  
Frank visibly shivered as Gerard's warm breath travelled down his neck. "Kind of." He trailed off, nuzzling his head into the crook Gerard's neck.

  
"Well, are you gonna tell me?" Gerard asked.

  
"Make me," Frank said completely seriously.

  
"I wasn't aware I was having a conversation with a five year old." Gerard said, growing slightly inpatient but amused by Frank's immaturity.

  
"So, I kinda sorta maybe like you a lot more than I had planned." Frank said as quickly as possible, his words morphing together in some places.

  
Gerard would've laughed but decided to spare Frank whatever dignity he had left.

  
"Well what a coincidence," Gerard began, "Cause kinda sorta maybe same."

Frank's face lit up with a smile and wrapped his arms around Gerard. Gerard hugged him back and when Frank began to pull away, Gerard's hands found their way to the back of Frank's neck. Gerard took notice to a small blemish on Frank's cheek and decided it was the cutest thing ever, aside from Frank himself.

  
Gerard lightly pulled Frank forward, their lips met. They were momentarily only pressed together but then Gerard ran his tongue along Frank's lip piercing. Frank gasped in realization while Gerard smirked into the kiss.

  
They proceeded to duel in an hour-long 'face battle'

 

 

  
Ryan and Brendon stood outside the pet shop known as 'Jingles'

  
All Ryan knew about it was what Frank and Gerard had told them an the bus, which hadn't been much.

  
"Why did I agree to this again?" Ryan asked, looking to his boyfriend for an answer.

  
"I have no idea but there will be no turning back now." Responded Brendon, he grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him into the shop where they were greeted with a loud song, consisting of bell noises and animal noises, it nearly deafened them but they continued on anyway, only slightly shook.

  
Before Ryan and Brendon could venture any further into the store they were greeted by a tall boy with a large head covered in what Brendon later described as 'floof.'

  
"Hi I'm Ray, is there any way I can help you?" He asked a little too enthusiastically, with an overly large smile on his face.

  
Brendon looked to his name tag, it looked like it read Rat but Brendon doubted any responsible parent would name there child that, or so he hoped not.

  
"Um, I guess we wanted a pet, of any description I guess," Ryan said, "not my idea," he added looking pointing at Brendon.

  
As Ryan was saying this, Brendon noticed the large fro of Ray's beginning to shake, jiggling about quite dramatically his attention then suddenly drawn to a small head popped out of Ray's collar, a small white ferret.

  
Brendon, being the drama queen he was, screamed at this staring at Ray's quivering afro and to the Ferret and back.

  
Ryan, on the other hand, had noticed something else, a small white snake protruding from his hair, Ryan was fascinated by it, it looked so cool, intriguing and well snake-y.

  
"RAY MAN WHAT THE HELL." Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by Brendon yelling.

  
"Oh Lenny this is the second time in two days, I'm trying to help the customers." Ray cooed to the ferret, who actually sank it's furry head down back down into the depths of Ray's shirt.

  
"Hey Ray," asked Ryan, "Can we get the snake in your hair?"

  
Brendon looked even more horrified as he looked up to Ray's hair, where a few hamsters and a long white snake were, playing?

  
Brendon could've fainted as he turned to look at Ryan, "You want that?" he asked horrified.

  
Ryan smiled smugly, "You said I could pick."

  
"Oh, you want Ryan, well he's and Eastern Albino **Milk** snake and he's quite special to me but if you really want him you can have him as long as you take care of him." Ray informed them as he reached his hand up, the snake coiled around it and Ray held it out to Ryan.

  
"My name is Ryan too this is so amazing." Ryan said as he held the snake in his hand, stroking it's little head.

  
Ryan looked up to Brendon, "Please?" He begged using his whiney voice that he knew Brendon always fell for.

  
Brendon sighed but smiled at Ryan, he always fell for that cute voice Ryan used. "Fine, whatever makes you happy, but only because of it's awesome name and well, it's kinda cute I guess." Brendon said as he reached out to stroke the small head of the **Milk** snake.

 

"Sold." Said Ray, "Now we just gotta get you all the the supplies, insurance etc and he's yours." He smiled at the two boys, the hamsters in his hair seemed rather relieved that the threat of Ryan was now banished to a new residence.

 

 

 

 

Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub, he had temporarily set his newly acquired pet in there so Brendon and him could put together their snakes glass enclosure. The slippery little bastard was hard to get a hold of so Ryan climbed into the tub to have easier access to the wriggling creature. 

 

For the past hour while trying to get the heating lamp to work, Brendon had been non-stop singing a short song he came up with, "My Milk Snek brings all the boys to the yard, and there like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, we bought it at Jingles pet store." Ryan loved Brendon, but this, this was a little much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what the milk snek was referring to... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> -GFTP


	6. Sneks and Blue Hair and Red Beanies, O My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Ryan think this was a good idea?
> 
> Mikey is only looking out for Gerard. 
> 
> And Pete is a little piss ant.

Gerard stepped onto the bus, Mikey and Pete followed close behind.

 

It was actual hell.

 

A few kids were screaming and shouting, some kids were attempting to change seats and move forward away from the back of the bus, and of course, the driver paid no attention to the chaos.

 

Gerard prepared himself to get to the back of the bus where Frank sat, he needed to push through were most of the chaotic chatter was centered.

 

On his way through, one kid nearly took out his eye, he glanced behind him to see how Pete and Mikey were faring, pretty well it seemed. They hadn't died or lost any limbs yet.

 

Gerard all but collapsed onto the seat next to Frank. "Oh God, what is going on, Good Morning." He greeted.

 

Frank mouthed 'What?' It was to loud to even hear Gerard who was sitting next to him.

 

After a few more attempts Gerard gave up on trying to converse with Frank, instead he placed a quick kiss on his cheek, making sure nobody saw. He didn't feel like explaining to his brother quite yet.

 

The noise level was getting so loud it was difficult to think. What was even going on?

 

Gerard stood up to investigate and get a better look, Frank looked up at him quizzically.

 

Why the hell did Ryan decide that was a good idea?Gerard knew Frank with the dog was a little over the top, but this was something else entirely.

 

Ryan sat happily, a pale white snake flicking its tongue lazily into the air, resting on his hand. The snake had to be deaf to not be freaking out with all this commotion, people were asking to pet the snake or hold it and Brendon was acting as a Orr of a bodyguard to his boyfriend and his snake.

 

Pete and Mikey sat in the seat behind Ryan and Brendon, in which Pete was now leaning over talking to Brendon, this could not be good.

 

"My Milk Snake brings all the kids on the bus. Damn right its better than yours, we got him at Jingles Pet Store..." And thus the chant begun. Most of the other children on the bus joined in, with the exception of Mikey, both Frank and Gerard and two kids sitting in the seat behind Pete.

 

Gerard was going to tell Pete to shut the fuck up or throw something at him, but one of the guys in the seat behind him stood up and tapped on his shoulder.

 

The other kid sitting in the seat next to the guy, who was presumably about to tell Pete off, was pulling on his blazer as if he were begging him to sit down.

 

Gerard was very intrigued as to where this was going, so he nudged Frank and pointed in the direction of the boy with the floppy blue hair.

 

Pete had turned around to face the blue-haired boy while the chant still raged on full force around them. The bus driver was sitting quietly minding his own business in the front of the bus, far away from the crazy.

 

"Would you mind quieting down, he has a headache?" The boy with the blue hair shouted above the noise, and motioned towards the other boy sitting in the seat. His head was covered by a red beanie, and he shrank down into the grey sweater he wore when Pete looked at him.

 

Pete burst out laughing, "It's not the first time I've caused someone to have a headache, and it won't be the last."

 

"Boy, you need to calm down." Blue hair tried again, it went right over Pete's head and out the bus window.

 

This was pretty painful for both Gerard and Frank to watch. Brendon was now performing The Lion King Ritual on the snake, attempting to draw a small curved line on it's small head with a red pen, Ryan shouted at him, scolding about hurting his 'precious baby.'

 

Meanwhile, Pete began shouting Hakuna Matata, the lyrics were no where near right, but it got the point across.

 

The boy with the blue hair looked flustered, he glanced down apologetically at the boy wearing the beanie. The one with the beanie stood up next to his friend, and got Pete's attention, which wasn't easy because he was now serenading Mikey with the other Lion King song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'

 

The guy wearing the beanie probably noticed asking politely was not going to play out well, "Hey, Pete is it? Your gene pool could use a little more chlorine. Now shut up." This kid was brutal as hell. The rest of the kids on the bus began to quiet down so they could hear what was being said.

 

"No, shut your mouth." Was all Pete replied with.

 

"Pete, let it go," Mikey said in a sorry attempt to break it up before it escalated. Pete brushed him off.

 

"I'll shut my mouth when you shut your legs." The guy in the beanie quipped back, obviously he hadn't realized how genius that line was, Gerard was definitely going to use that later.

 

Mikey jumped to his feet like he was about to throw a punch. Before he did Gerard threw a mechanical pencil at the back of his head as a warning to back the fuck off. He did not need his mother lecturing him about keeping an eye on Mikey.

 

Mikey threw him a glare but complied, Gerard saw Mikey whisper something in Pete's ear. Pete immediately sat down silently, Mikey quickly apologized to the two boys and sat down himself.

 

Brendon and Ryan, along with most of the rest of the bus was silent and in shock that some one had actually shut Pete up.

 

The boy with the beanie looked self conscious now, a little scared as well.

 

The boy with blue hair looked happy now that everyone had actually decided to shut up and sat down, dragging the boy with the beanie with him to sit down.

 

Frank looked gobsmacked, "Your brother," he whispered, "Is he like secretly Jesus?"

 

Gerard chuckled in confusion, "What?"

 

"I think your brother is a gift sent from God to shut Pete up." Frank continued, eyes wide.

 

"If anything he's the son of Satan," Gerard replied.

 

"Even so he's a miracle worker." Said Frank.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and kissed Frank's cheek again, "You're so weird."

 

Gerard didn't realize that two sets of eyes had seen him do this.

 

One was Ryan, who smiled, 'took em long enough' he thought to himself, maybe he wouldn't have to babysit both Brendon and Frank anymore, just Brendon now. Gerard was probably going to do a whole bunch of good for Frank.

 

The other pair of eyes belonging to Mikey.

 

Mikey wasn't so certain about how to feel, sure Frank seemed nice enough but he was very likely on drugs, what if he got Gerard hooked on them to? No, Gerard wouldn't do that, Gerard wasn't necessarily against it but it wasn't his thing but could that change for some cute guy?

 

Mikey decided to question him about it later at home. Sometimes Gerard needed a more watchful eye looking over him than Mikey did.

 

They arrived at the school early, thankfully they we're let off the bus to loiter around for a few minutes.

 

Gerard looked around to see where the blue-haired boy and his beanie friend went, he stared at the blue-haired boy till they made eye contact.

 

"Hey," shouted Gerard but not too loud, beanie boy probably still had his headache.

 

The blue haired one raised an eyebrow, "Yea?" He asked.

 

Gerard began to approach him, Frank following close behind. "What's your name?" Gerard asked Frank, Looked at the two boys as well.

 

"I'm Josh and that's Tyler." Josh said looking at the boy wearing the beanie, or well Tyler, fondly.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gerard and the cute stoner looking kid is Frank," Gerard replied.

 

"Oh we already know Frank but nice to meet you too, I guess," Josh replied, Tyler nodded along.

 

"I think everyone knows Frank."Perked up Tyler from beside him.

 

Frank blushed a little, "Is it the dreadlocks?" he asked.

 

Both boys nodded and Frank sighed.

 

"I think they're pretty cool." Said Gerard, starting to twirl one dread in his fingers.

 

"We knew you as well, not your name just the fact you're the local gay." Added Josh.

 

Gerard sighed. "Of course." He had to be really gay to get that title.

 

"My local gay." Frank snorted, "Wow, that was cringy." He added shaking his head with regret.

 

"Well we're gonna go now." Said Josh, Tyler gave a small wave as the walked off. Frank and Gerard began the short trek to the school.

 

They arrived at the entrance, "So are you actually going to class today?" Gerard asked Frank.

 

"Yeah, definitely, I have Home economics today,"Frank said, smiling up at him.

 

"You like cooking?" Gerard questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

"There's still a few things you don't know about me," Frank said, smirking now.

 

Gerard didn't know if he should be concerned, intrigued or both, probably both considering.

 

The bell rang for class, "I'll see you later." Said Frank, standing on the tip of his toes to kiss Gerard's cheek before actually heading off to class.

 

Gerard liked the whole cheek kissing thing, it was way too adorable. Crap, his gay was showing, better hang it back up in the closet until he saw Frank again.

 

Gerard was about to set for class himself when he felt someone grab his arm, he whipped around to see a familiar lanky figure looking at him.

 

"Mikey, what the hell?" He asked.

 

Mikey made his infamous bitch face before talking. "Look I haven't got long, Pete's pretty clingy as you've noticed."

 

Gerard snorted, "You think?"

 

 

"Anyway, are you dating this Frank kid?" He asked, staring, right into Gerard's soul, or at least that's how it felt.

 

"We haven't really talked about the specifics of our relationship yet, it kinda just happened last night." He said, maybe they should go on a date before he actually asked.

 

"Well that's nice, but be careful. I don't want him getting you addicted, or caught up in anything bad." Mikey warned.

 

Gerard was only extremely offended, he felt an intense need to defend Frank. Since Mikey was his brother, and was only looking out for him, he brushed it off.

 

"Well don't let Pete make you annoying." Gerard sighed, "That stuff won't happen... Especially after all that shit with dad, it's not my thing."

 

Mikey looked very unimpressed at the mention of their father, "Fine, but you don't have my blessing or whatever." He gave a small pause, "yet."

 

Gerard shook his head, "Whatever my boi," he replied, doing his best impression of Pete's annoying tone. "You don't have my blessing yet either."

 

Mikey said nothing, he only stalked off. Gerard knew he would never in a million years try weed, his intentions were to, if anything, stop Frank smoking weed.

 

Later that afternoon Gerard was sitting on the bus, strangely he was on before Frank, and he was just getting worried that Frank was going to miss the bus when a bundle of dreadlocks carrying freshly made croquembouche sprinted on the bus.

 

Panting, Frank made his way back to his usual seat, he was holding a large container, of which contents were unknown to Gerard.

 

Frank plopped down in the window seat beside Gerard, "Hey." He said breathily.

 

"Hi Frankie, uh what's that?" Gerard asked, eyeing the container with slight disgust. It looked like styrofoam balls dipped in caramel.

 

"Oh it's croquembouche," He replied, "it's a traditional French cake which is mainly made of puff pastry balls filled with cream, and then it's topped with spun sugar and caramel."

 

Gerard stared blankly, "As amazing as that sounds, can you simplify it for me please."

 

"Round éclairs in cake form with caramel and melted sugar." Frank said, looking quite proud of himself.

 

"AND HE COOKS," Shouted Pete, "ALL IN ONE ISN'T HE GERARD."

 

Gerard flipped him the birdie and glared at Pete for interrupting their conversation, but he saw Mikey, Brendon and Ryan all laughing at the joke. Great, they probably all knew about the developing relationship.

 

Gerard turned back to Frank, "so I was wondering," he began Frank, ignored the laughter echoing behind Gerard, "do you maybe wanna come over tonight cause like my dads, not gonna be there and I can cook dinner maybe?"

 

Gerard hadn't been expecting this, but it was the best surprise he'd had all day.

 

"Of course, what time should I be there?" Gerard asked happily.

 

Frank smiled and looked thoughtful for a second, "Maybe 7:30 I need time to get it ready, I'll text you the address."

 

Gerard nodded. "Nice, should I actually give you my number?" he asked.

 

"Oh yea, here type it in." Said Frank, handing Gerard his phone. The large crack in the screen made but hard to read.

 

Gerard smiled as the bus pulled up to his stop. "See you later tonight, Frankie." He said.

 

"Bye Gee," Frank replied very excitedly.

 

Gerard got off the bus, Mikey, and Pete soon joining him, "What's up my man?" asked Pete.

 

"Piss off, I don't need you ruining my mood." Gerard began, then he slicked back his hair, like one of the guys from Grease, "for I have a date tonight."


	7. Frerard: Established

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard's date don't go necessarily as planned, but everything is ok at the end.

Gerard blankly stared at his wardrobe and began questioning why he had never invested in maintaining some decent or clean clothes.

  
He'd never done a load of washing in his life and he was regretting this decision immensely, "Mikey." Gerard shouted. Moments later a tall, irate and equally lanky boy came wandering down the basement stairs.

  
"What'd you want Gee?" He asked as he threw himself onto Gerard's bed.

  
"What should I wear to Frank's house?" Gerard asked nervously.

  
"You made me walk down here so could ask me for fashion advise?" Mikey questioned in disbelief. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

  
Gerard was now questioning his sanity, asking Michael James Way for fashion advise, he must be insane.

  
"True... then at least help me find clean clothes." He begged.

  
"That I can do." Mikey said.

  
They spent twenty minutes wading about, ankle deep in dirty clothes, searching for something, anything mildly decent to wear. Mikey had made numerous grunts of disgust-- once the top layer of clothes had been disturbed a smell that had been festering for months had been released.

  
After another ten minutes they both had gotten used to the stink and had found some clothes hanging in Gerard's unused closet.

  
"Why didn't we look there first?" Mikey asked clutching the untainted clothes.

  
There were two pairs of black jeans, a black button up shirt and a Bowie jumper, the two boys stared for a moment in silence.

"Wear the tighter pair of jeans and the button up." Advised Mikey wistfully.

  
Gerard nodded. "I think that'll work."

  
"Have fun," Mikey said, slapping Gerard on the back, he glanced around the room and ended with, "I'd look into having this fumigated."

  
Mikey then exited very quickly, most likely off to continue doing whatever Mikey's did. Gerard could not be concerned with it at the moment, he had a date to prepare for.

  
Gerard stared at his chosen outfit, hopefully tonight would go well.

  
Meanwhile a few streets away, Frank was frantically running about his house, he was wearing his tightest jeans, that were chafing in all the wrong places, but squeezed in all the right ways, They made his ass look really good. He also wore a sleeveless Nirvana shirt, which was actually a woman's shirt, previously belonging to Jamia, he was also wearing fluffy pink socks but hopefully Gerard wouldn't notice those.

  
Frank had realised that there was literally nothing in the house to cook with and had to run to the nearest shop to buy things so he could actually make something decent. He used money he had been saving up to buy drugs in the future, he didn't need it now. Plus, vegan cheese is expensive as hell.

  
Before he left he quickly checked on Sweet Pea, who was soundly sleeping on his bed.

  
He had a meal formulated in his head, for the main dish he planned on making Mediterranean Baked Sweet Potatoes, he was also frantically trying to assemble vegetarian tzatziki dip on an arrangement of breads and crackers.

  
Frank wiped his forehead, it was 7:10 and he had everything mainly under control, or so he thought until he got a text from an unknown number.

  
Unknown Number:  
Hey Frankie, it's Gerard, I was just wondering where I'm supposed to go

  
Frank quickly saved the number as "Gee" with a little heart beside it, because Frank is a cringy, gay little shit.

  
Frank quickly replied with 'Yea, sorry I was a little busy.' And sent his address.

  
Gerards response came in less than a minute.

  
Gee <3:  
Oh that's fine, I'll see you in 20!

  
Frank sighed, he still had twenty minutes to prepare everything, he was about to give himself a quick break before he realised the house was a complete mess.

  
Frank was quickly realizing what a mistake this was, why couldn't they have just gone out to eat?

  
He doubted it had been properly cleaned for years and now he just hoped Gerard wasn't going to judge him for the mess he lived in.

  
His ten second tidy up consisted of tossing most of the clutter into a different room for the time being.

  
He took the sweet potatoes out of the oven, they looked okay, and smelled even better, he hoped they tasted good, the soup still needed a while to boil.

  
Frank checked his watch, he literally had two minutes, "shit." He mumbled to himself as he heard a knock at the door.

  
He flicked the dreadlocks from his face and went to answer the door.

  
Gerard stood at the other side, looking cautiously at the two large pit-bulls that were growling at him angrily, he straightened his shirt and waited for Frank to answer the door.

  
The door opened, "hey." Frank said offering a smile.

  
Before Gerard could respond one dog barked very loudly, taking both boys back.

  
"Bella, Ian shut up," Frank yelled at the two dogs, the dogs seemed to do the dog equivalent of rolling their eyes, they turned away and sauntered off.

  
"What crawled up their asses and died?" Gerard asked.

  
"Fuck if I know, come on in." Frank said wearily still eyeing the two dogs.

  
Gerard was immediately hit by the aroma of cooking sweet potatoes and melting cheese. His mouth was practically watering.

  
"Everything is vegetarian, I hope that's okay with you." Frank offered motioning for Gerard to follow him into the kitchen.

  
Gerard smiled and complacently followed."I'm perfectly fine with that."

  
Frank leaned against the oven, unclasping his hands repeatedly "Uh, sorry for the mess. I didn't have enough time to clean it fully."

  
Gerard could tell that Frank was nervous, "It's no problem." Then he added "Just wait until you see my room." In an attempt to lighten the mood.

  
"Is that an invitation?" Frank flirted openly.

  
Gerard flirted right back, "It can be whatever you want it to be." He added a wink for good measure.

  
Frank blushed, and turned around 'to check on the soup.'

  
"The soup's done," Frank noted and stirred it slowly for good measure, "can you get out the bowls? Top left cabinet." Frank asked.

  
Gerard may or may not have been staring at Franks ass while he stirred the soup. Much to his dismay he now had the task of getting the bowls.

  
Gerard walked over to cabinet, reached up and grabbed two bowls. "Where do you want me to put em?"

  
Frank thought for a second. "You can just set them next to the dip." Gerard did just that.

  
He went to stand next to Frank at the stove. Gerard inhaled deeply, "That smells fucking amazing."

  
"It's nothing really, I mean I would have made something more, but I there wasn't any food here so I went to the store-" Frank trailed off. "I'm gonna get the potatoes."

  
"Okay." Gerard answered shortly, this was pretty awkward, Gerard took a seat at the island counter.

  
"Oh my god Frank." Gerard gasped.

  
Frank turned around quickly, holding a glass tray with two slightly crispy potatoes on it. "What?" Frank asked tensely.

  
"What are you wearing on your feet?" Gerard held back a giggle.

  
"Shut up, my feet were cold."Frank huffed out and spun on his heal. He proceeded to add spices and garnish atop of the potatoes.

  
"No, they're adorable." Gerard defended. He then picked up a cracker with tzatziki spread and stuffed it into his mouth. Gerard moaned obscenely, "Fuck, Frank, did you make this?"

  
If Frank didn't know better he would have thought Gerard was jerking off in his kitchen. Nope, shut that train of thought down right now, "Yep, it was pretty easy."

  
Frank turned around to find over half the plate empty and Gerard's cheeks stuffed full of crackers and dip, he looked like chipmunk.

  
"Save some for me, Attila the Hun-gry." Frank scolded Gerard who smiled widely, showing off a mouthful of half chewed crackers.

  
Gerard audibly swallowed, "this is really good."

  
"Thanks." Frank replied, "cooking, it's kinda my hobby. Someday, I think I'm going to open a bakery, or a restaurant."

  
"I would be very surprised if you weren't successful." Gerard said through a mouthful of more crackers.

  
Frank snorted and turned in a flourish. He displayed a plate holding a sweet potato covered in some sort of vegetarian cheese sauce and garnish, it was rather beautiful. "Presenting the main dish."

  
Frank set it in front of Gerard and watched him closely.

  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Gerard asked looking at Frank confused.

  
"I wanna see you try it first." Frank replied.

  
"Oh, Okay." Gerard lifted a spoonful of potato and cheese sauce up to his mouth. His features immediately relaxed in pure bliss, Gerard hummed in satisfaction. "I would say 'just like mom's home cooking' but my mom can't cook for shit." Gerard said, mouthful of potato, because proper table etiquette.

  
Frank swelled with pride. Being a chef was similar to being an artist. You aren't going to want to look at your own art, you're going to want to see people's reaction to it. See them scrutinize it meticulously and find the joy you had while creating something so special for someone else and watch they themselves enjoy it.

  
"Jesus Christ Frank. So good." Gerard said, he saw Franks smile, his glee was contagious and now Gerard too, was smiling,

  
"Now come sit next to me and eat." Gerard prompted.

  
"Yes sir." Frank fixed his own plate and set it next to Gerard.

  
"Where'd you learn all this, because I know our school program does not teach this." Gerard asked.

  
Frank shifted in his seat. "Well when I was younger I had to go live with my grandparents for a while." He smashed his fork down into the potatoes at the memory then continued, "So my grandma taught me how to cook while I was there, she used to travel the world with gramps, learning new recipes from all these different countries. Until my dad... You know what never mind. That's for another time."

  
Gerard didn't ask about Franks dad, he understood that subject a little too well, so he changed the subject to Franks bakery, which Frank rambled on excitedly about.

  
After some more light conversation about various comics and bands they finished all their food by 8:00. It was still pretty early.

  
"Help me with the dishes?" Frank asked, he really didn't want to have to do them alone later.

  
"Of course." Gerard answered and gathered his and Franks plates and set them in the sink.

  
Frank absentmindedly rolled up his sleeves to run the water, he caught Gerard staring at his bite marks.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just- never mind." Gerard blundered.

  
"It's fine, they're just assholes." Frank muttered something else along the lines of 'like my dad' but Gerard wasn't sure.

  
"That's why I don't like dogs." Gerard said with a tone of disgust.

  
One look at Frank and he knew he had Fucked up. He had Fucked up bad.

  
Frank looked a little devestated to say the least. "How do you not like dogs? They're not all bad, they just had a rough start. It's not like they wanted to hate people." Frank started tearing up. "What about Sweet Pea? Do you hate her to?"

  
At the mention of Sweet Pea's name she began yapping loudly from Franks room.

  
"No Frank, I never said that, that's not even what I meant. Of course I like her." Gerard attempted to appease for his mistakes. He felt really terrible, Frank obviously had some kind of emotional bond with dogs. Gerard hated seeing a Frank so upset by something he said.

 

"I'll go get her." Frank muttered.

  
Gerard didn't know what to do, so he started the dishes. Frank took way longer than it should to get to get a dog from a room and bring it back. Gerard had already finished the few dishes there were and made his way to the rear of the house to find Frank.

  
Gerard saw a light coming from under a door and assumed it was Franks room, so he knocked lightly. He heard shuffling and then the door opened.

  
All Gerard could smell was weed, he had to cover his nose. Gerard was momentarily scared Frank had been smoking, but quickly realized the scent must have been embedded in the walls and furniture by now and there was no smoke in the room.

  
Frank held his cell phone up to his ear, and a finger to his lip, asking Gerard to stay quiet. So that's what was taking so long.

  
"Yes dad, I know... Okay dad." Frank clicked his phone off and tossed it towards his bed. He stared blankly at Gerard.

  
"I'm sorry." Gerard apologized again. "Sweet Pea is really cute, unlike some dogs."

  
"No, sorry it was me. I snapped, tonight wasn't supposed to be like this." Frank began rambling again. "I wish we could have just gone out instead, so you didn't have to see my shithole of a house and those two little fuckers out front. Just sorry. Forget about it, tonight wasn't even a good idea."

  
Gerard tried to hide the hurt those last few words inflicted on him. "Is this about what I said about the dogs, 'cause I really am warming up to Sweet Pea." Gerard said, the small dogs ears perked up.

  
Frank laughed bitterly. "It was never 'about the dogs.' Hell it will be though, I'm not even gonna be able to keep Sweet Pea and it isn't going to work out between us, 'cause your you and I'm me. How could it?"

  
Gerard was pretty confused. "What are you talking about?"

  
"My dad doesn't know about Sweet Pea yet," Frank tried to elaborate, "and I know I'm going have to get rid of her when he does find out. Your not going to even want to talk to me when I relapse again, because I know and Jamia knows it's going to happen again really soon." Frank cried out, hiding his face with his hands, "And then there's all the stuff with my dad, you wouldn't understand."

  
Gerard was thoughtful for a moment. "Frank."

  
"What?" He sniffled.

  
"Shut the hell up and come here." Gerard held his arms open for Frank, so they could embrace. "You are not going to 'relapse' I won't allow it. How about later this week I come back and visit Sweet Pea, yeah?"

  
Frank held Gerard a little tighter, so he took that as  
a yes.

  
The two had somehow migrated onto Franks ratty bed, Gerard sat against the headboard with Frank inbetween his legs, Franks back against Gerard's stomach. Not in a sexual way, just in a intimate, comfortable way. Gerard rested his chin on Franks head. Frank was cradling Sweat Pea.

  
"Gee?" Frank asked.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Tell me more about you, I don't want to think about my life anymore." Frank said morosely. He began stroking Sweat Peas head.

  
"Ok, well I plan on going to this art college in New York..." Gerard told Frank all about his plans to go to art school and how he was going to write comics or just sell his art in general. He said that on his way to galleries and meetups, he would stop by Franks bakery to buy bagels or just breakfast. Gerard told him about visiting family in the summer, all of the antics him and Mikey got into as children.

  
Frank found the story of how Mikey nearly burned the house down using only a fork and a toaster especially funny.

  
Gerard avoided the subject of his dad, he didn't want to remind Frank about his own. He talked about anything and everything until it was ten.


	8. Franks Dad: Worst Parent Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks dad is an ass swipe, cute fluffy cuddling at the end.

Frank's troubles had seemed to melt away as he listened to Gerard talk about everything, from his little brother nearly burning the house down to creating an original comic book, all of it interested Frank, and he loved listening and clinging on to every word Gerard said.

 

Everything seemed nearly perfect, Gerard holding him, and having Sweet Pea in his arms, well except the overpowering stench of weed that refused to leave Frank's room.

 

Well perfect until exactly 10:04 pm when an immensely loud crash came from the front door of the Iero household.

 

Frank tumbled off the bed in shock, startling Sweet Pea who let out a little yelp of annoyance. Frank looked up at Gerard from the floor, his eyes wide with fear.

 

There was a loud bellow, "FRANK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 

"Gerard uh don't frea-" Frank began but before he could continue, his bedroom door flew open to reveal a stout man, he had a large stomach, a beer belly, Gerard assumed. Based on the fact he was carrying an empty vodka bottle in his hand gave Gerard a fair idea that he was correct.

 

The man had short hair, which was incredibly thin and gross looking, he also had a thick stubble.

 

"What the fuck is this, Frank?" The man growled, "He here to fuck you like the last one?"

 

Frank looked terrified and disgusted that Gerard was witnessing this. He glanced at Gerard as his father spoke, he looked near tears.

 

"You know this faggot," his father continued, "last time I saw him with a boy in here he was fucking him into that mattress. So loud he woke the neighbours, nearly called the police." Frank's father snorted.

 

Frank had tears streaming down his face, he didn't bother to wipe them away as he curled up, holding his knees to his chest, Gerard desperately wanted to hold the smaller boy and comfort him, this guy was an asshole.

 

"Probably plans for you too," the man finished, malice and contempt lacing his voice like the alcohol in his veins.

 

He looked ready to start on another tangent when a small bark came from his feet, the man looked down angrily to the scruffy fur ball at his feet.

 

Sweet Pea barked up at the man defensively and started nipping angrily at the his ankles, the dog was trying to avenge his upset master.

 

It was rather noble of the small dog as it barked bravely at the much larger human.

 

"What the fuck is this?" The man growled, "why are you bringing more filth into this house? ANSWER ME FRANK."

 

Words failed to come from Frank as he continued to sob, Gerard no longer cared about the angry man screaming at them, he reached forward and scooped Sweet Pea up in his arm, he used his other arm to pull up Frank.

 

"What do you think your doing?" asked Franks dad, now genuinely confused.

 

"I'm going and I'm taking the apparent filth with me," Gerard said angrily as he tugged Frank along, trying to be gentle but get out as fast as possible.

 

"Fine but he'll be back, we all know that." Said the man viciously.

 

Gerard knew this was true, Frank knew it was true too, but perhaps giving Franks dad a few days to calm down might do him some good.

 

Or that's what Gerard hoped anyway.

 

Gerard dragged Frank out, picking up Sweet Pea's leash as he left.

 

He was also about to drag Frank out the door before he heard a small whisper, "Uh Gee?"

 

"Yea Frankie?" Gerard asked, scared Frank was going to protest their quick departure for some reason or another.

 

"Can I get some shoes please?" Frank asked.

 

"Oh, yes that'd probably be for the best." Gerard said as he looked down at the fluffy pink socks Frank still had on.

 

Frank grabbed a pair of worn converse and Gerard grabbed a coat that was lying on a chair, it was far too small to belong to Franks father, who seemed to have sulked off to his room. Great parenting, letting a stranger kidnap his only son.

 

Frank was still crying, not quite so uncontrollably but it was still heavy, and it made Gerard's heart sink to see him in such a state,

 

Frank stood up. "Okay, should we go?" He asked,

"Yeah, but first-" Gerard said as he slipped the coat on Frank.

"Thanks." Frank whispered.

 

Gerard put the leash on Sweet Pea and the two exited the depressing house, the two pit-bulls growled and snapped angrily as Gerard closed the wire gate in front of the house.

 

"Do you hate me?" Frank asked quietly. Gerard shook his head.

 

"What your dad said is irrelevant." Frank was about to speak again but Gerard interrupted him, "If your worried about the whole 'fucked into a mattress' I don't care, except for the fact..." Gerard smiled sweetly at Frank, "that I know your a bottom."

 

Frank blushed and bit his lip at the last statement. He changed the subject quickly, "Where are we going?"

 

"My house, my smother will flip when she sees you, she knows I had a date tonight cause of course Mikey told her." Gerard sighed.

 

"Oh joy, she won't mind me staying the night, will she?" Frank asked cautiously, he didn't need to be kicked out of two homes in one day.

 

"I'm sure she'll love you, don't worry." Gerard said as he took Franks hand. "Do you wanna walk Sweet Pea?"

 

Frank nodded and used one hand to hold the leadh and the other to hold Gerard's hand, he was gripping both like they were his life support.

 

The two walked in silence to Gerard's house, it took the better half of the hour to get there only with Frank's sniffling and Sweet Peas pants disturbing it.

 

Gerard opened the door to his house, which admittedly was a lot nicer, at least from the outside, than Franks beat up home. Instead if wire fences and pit-bulls, Gerard had a near pristine white wooden fence and flowers adorning his front lawn.

 

"Oh Gee, welcome back. How did it go? Was he nice? Did he make something nice?" Gerard's mother or "Smother" as him and Mikey called her, immediately bombarded him with questions from the kitchen.

 

Gerard looked around and saw Frank cowering behind him, Gerard stepped aside to reveal the tearstained boy.

 

Ms Way looked horrified for a moment, not in disgust but she was so concerned. "Gerard Arthur Way what did you do to this boy?" She said angrily looking back to Gerard.

 

"No Ms uh Way it isn't Gerard's fault." Frank whispered, stumbling over his words.

 

"I'll explain in a minute can we just tidy him up first mom," Gerard asked pleadingly.

 

Ms Way suddenly went into a severe state of concern. "Oh why yes, Gerard go get him some pyjamas, I'll get the boy some coffee and, MIKEY." She shouted.

 

She received a loud grunt from the living room, "Michael," she said again in a more stern voice, Mikey immediately wandered in, he took one look at Frank. "What-"

 

"Mikey get the dog some food and a few blankets." She said, eyeing up the skinny, scruffy dog rubbing itself against Frank's leg. "After you've settled down some, you can take the dog to the bath and clean the poor thing."

 

Mikey nodded and went off in search of these things, Gerard also went down to the basement to look for pyjamas small enough for Frank, wary of leaving his mum and kind-of-boyfriend alone.

 

"Come on love sit down." Said Ms Way as she lead Frank to the island in there kitchen, "Gosh, I don't even know your name. I'll get you some coffee."

 

Ms Way went over to the coffee machine and started to prod at a few buttons.

 

"Frank, my name is Frank." Frank offered.

 

"That's a lovely name darling it suits you well." She said as she grabbed a few more cups, probably for Gerard and Mikey.

 

"Now Frankie, am I allowed to ask what happened?" She said as she set a cup of black coffee in front of him, along with cream and sweetener.

 

Gerard came back from the basement as she said this, "I'll explain if you want Frank." Gerard interjected.

 

Frank felt ready to cry again, why were they all being so nice to him, he'd just randomly showed at her doorstop but he nodded, "That might be easier." He whispered as he felt Sweet Pea rub her little head against his leg.

 

"Gerard, honey, you sit too, yes I made coffee for you too, now please do explain why your date is sobbing." Everyone was exceedingly thankful for Ms' Way's mother hen mode, she got what needed to be done finished as soon as possible all while showing compassion to the extreme.

 

Gerard inhaled as his mother placed another cup of steaming coffee in front of him, "Well the actual date was amazing for a while cause it turns out Frank is literally the best cook I've ever met, the food was amazing." Ms Way mocked being offended.

 

Gerard recounted what had happened after the date. His mothers face grew more and more contorted with concern, Gerard left out the part about Frank being fucked into a mattress.

 

After the vivid retelling, Ms Way promptly pulled Frank into a warm embrace. "You will always be welcome in this home. Stay as long as you need."

 

"Thank you." Frank nearly started crying again, but thought it silly now that he knew he had somewhere to stay.

 

Sweet Pea had layed down at the foot of Franks chair. Ms Way looked down at her, "What's her name?"

 

"Sweet Pea." Frank and Gerard answered in unison.

 

"Are you boys up for giving her a bath? She smells to high heaven." Ms. Way Chuckled.

 

Gerard nodded, "Come on Frankie." He pulled Frank down the hall.

 

On the way to the bathroom they passed Mikey who handed Gerard the things he found for the dog in Franks arms. He then quickly retreated to his own room.

 

Frank set Sweet Pea down on the floor and took his own seat on the closed lid of the toilet.

 

Gerard stood there holding an old towel and the blankets Mikey had found, "Let's get started."

 

Sweet Pea had begun sniffing everything ground level to the floor. She decided rather quickly that the carpet was not a friend and began tugging and growling at the fibers.

 

Gerard had turned on the water to luke-warm, so the small mammal would not boil or turn into a pup-sicle. "Under the sink, there should be some unscented shampoo we can use. While this is filling I'll let you change."

 

Gerard stepped out of the bathroom momentarily. He heard the running what turn off and Frank say, "I'm done."

 

Gerard shut the door behind him so the dog couldn't escape. The sweatpants Gerard had given Frank hung a little too loosely on his hips, it took a lot of willpower to keep his eyes from lingering.

 

"Do you want to do the honors?" Gerard asked, motioning to Sweet Pea.

 

Frank picked up the dog who had successfully pull up a small chunk of carpet and set her in the tub.

 

It is not an exaggeration to say the dog went batshit crazy. Sweet Pea started hopping about the tub, as much as she could any way, sending water splattering everywhere. For such a small dog, she could do some damage.

 

Gerard clasped onto her collar while Frank opened the bottle of shampoo. He proceeded to lather the shampoo on the squirming dog.

 

After another rinse and repeat, your nose hairs didn't curl up at the smell of Sweet Pea.

 

"She's freaking adorable." Gerard commented looking affectionately at the dog swaddled in towels being held by Frank. Frank beamed like a proud parent.

 

"Let's go downstairs now." Gerard said, Frank agreed with a nod.

 

Back out in the kitchen Ms Way switched back to smother-hen mode. "Frank, I got you some blankets and a pillow, you can sleep downstairs on the couch."

 

Frank took the blankets, Gerard nodded thankfully at his mom. "G'night, see you in the morning." He kissed her briefly on the cheek before heading downstairs with Frank and Sweet Pea.

 

Frank barely gave the mass of clothes and drawing utensils strewn about the room a second glance. "So, good night then." Frank said subtly.

 

"Yeah, good night." Gerard didn't really know how much space he needed to give Frank, or if he needed any at all. Gerard opted on a short kiss on the cheek similar to the one he gave his mom, hopefully Frank didn't take it the wrong way.

 

Frank settled down on the couch, stroking Sweet Pea's head. Gerard went to turn off the light and then proceeded to his own bed.

 

Gerard was worried about Frank, but he was tired. The week was finally catching up to him, he fell asleep quickly.

 

 

Heavy breathing and choked whines awoke Gerard. He quickly checked his phone for the time, it was only 1:00 am.

 

Gerard could tell Frank was trying to stifle his crying. Gerards heart was clenched in pain for the boy crying on his couch. "Frank," Gerard began.

 

The crying stopped immediately. "Sorry." Frank whispered.

 

Gerard audibly sighed, and rolled his eyes, not that anyone would have seen in the pitch black basement. "Get your ass in this bed right now. Bring Sweet Pea too." Gerard commanded in false authority.

 

Gerard heard Shuffling and a short yip in protest. He could just barely make out Franks figure moving forward, he could feel his warmth from were he stood next to the bed. "Well, come on." Gerrd urged Frank into the bed by holding up the covers.

 

While holding Sweat Pea in one hand Frank crawled under the covers, he let the small dog go to find a comfortable spot.

 

"Better?" Gerard asked, his breathe tickled Franks face.

 

Frank hummed in response. Their faces were mere inches apart. Sweat Pea had curled up into a small ball at their feet.

 

Gerard's eyes had gotten used to the null lighting, he could make out Franks teary eyes and lip ring. His eyes settle don't he lip ring, it was calling to him. Gerard answered by kissing Frank, who seemed taken aback. "Sorry." Gerard apologized when he realized he actually did that.

 

Gerard could see Franks lips turn up at that, Frank leaned back in to continue the kiss.

 

Gerard shifted to leaning on his elbow, Frank inched closer and deepened the kiss. Gerard lightly nipped at Franks lip ring, teeth against metal.

 

Gerard propped himself up on his arm, leaning over Frank he began kissing along his jawline and down his neck. Gerard lightly began to suck on Franks neck but was interrupted by a cold wetness presses to his cheek. Sweet Pea snuffled some before licking Franks face.

 

Gerard leaned back onto his feet and chuckled. Frank sat up too, wiping his face were the dog had licked him.

 

"What a cock-block." Gerard notes scratching behind the dogs ear.

 

Frank replied with, " Maybe it's not such a bad thing, your mother is upstairs."

 

Gerard threw himself back onto the pillow, "Ew." Frank layed beside Gerard, his back to him.

 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank.

 

Big spoon: Equipped.

 

Gerard snuggled into the croon of Franks neck, "Get some sleep, we still have school."

 

"I can say the same for you." Frank retorted.

 

Sweat Pea had taken her position at the foot of the bed once again. She was lightly snoring.

 

Frank fell asleep in Gerard's arms, the feeling was similar to that of the first time he had smoked weed. In the most cliche way, Gerard was like a drug to Frank, hopefully this feeling of Euphoria wouldn't fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Happy Birthday Tyler. |-/


	9. JigSaw : Like the 15th Thing to Scare Frank in this Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard go to the cinema and other stuff. It's pretty fast paced.

Frank's eyes fluttered as he came back into consciousness, he waited for the smell of weed to register and to feel his lumpy mattress underneath him.

 

But Frank strangely felt none of these familiar things, he didn't understand why instead of weed he smelled undone laundry and cheap aftershave, and why instead of his hard mattress he felt someone's arms clinging to him, and why the sheets weren't scratchy and uncomfortable.

 

Frank realized he was literally laying on top of this person, who had their arms around his waist while Frank had his hands resting against the persons chest.

 

Frank slowly looked up, cautiously, to see who it was, and saw a black haired boy fast asleep beneath him, the black haired guy had spent yesterday with him, the black haired boy who had babied him all last night.

 

The black haired boy named Gerard was snoring lightly, which was admittedly pretty cute, not the loud snore that would wake you up but more like a kitten snoring.

 

Frank stared at him for a while, in mild awe, why would Gerard care about him this much, maybe Gerard was just a good, or more strange person, who takes care of recovering stoners with bad fathers all the time.

 

It wasn't very long before Gerard woke up too, as soon as Frank saw Gerard begin to stir his eyes snapped shut, hoping he wouldn't seem creepy watching Gerard sleep.

 

Frank felt Gerard stir and move his hands away from his waist, they instead of leaving him, went upwards to his head- holy shit Gerard was playing with his hair, coiling a few dreads around his finger and stroking them every now and then.

 

Frank could've stayed like that, half asleep against Gerard's chest while Gerard played with his hair but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

 

Frank slowly raised his head to look at Gerard who was looking down at him, a small smile on his face, "You finally up?" Gerard laughed lightly.

 

Frank smiled sleepily and buried his head into the crook of Gerard's neck, "Not yet, give me a few minutes."

 

Gerard laughed again and placed a light kiss on the top of Frank's head, "You're too cute." Gerard said.

 

Frank pouted sticking out his bottom lip. "I'm scary, shut up."

 

"Whatever you say cutie." Gerard emphasized, kissing the tip of Frank's nose.

 

Frank made a frustrated noise, "Is that gonna be a nickname for me?"

 

Gerard mused, "You can bet on it."

 

"Too bad I don't have any money." Suddenly Frank looked up and asked "What time is it?"

 

Gerard's eyes widened and he looked at his old bedside clock. "The bus left 5 minutes ago, oh shit."

 

"I don't even have my uniform," Frank said softly.

 

"Not to worry boys," came a loud voice from the top of the stairs, Gerard bolted to sit up and both boys looked at each other, both doubting Ms Way would want to see them being all gay and cuddly.

 

"Oh aren't you two just adorable." Ms Way cooed suddenly as she saw them, Franks face flushed deep red.

 

"I've decided to let you have the day off to go, do whatever boyfriends do, have fun. There's fifty on the table. I have work." Ms Way said, waving a hand. "See you later boys." She added as she walked back up the stairs.

 

Frank was in awe, "your mom is great." He whispered, hell the whole way family was great , at least the half he had talked to. Frank hadn't talked to Mikey much, and he hadn't even heard more than a sentence from Gerard about his dad.

 

"Thanks mom, Frank says your great." Gerard shouted up the stairs, echoing after his mother.

 

"You're welcome, thanks Frankie." She shouted right back.

 

Gerard threw back his head and laughed, "bless her, so what do you wanna do?"

 

"Whatever you wanna do I guess." Frank mumbled, "Its your money."

 

"Our money," corrected Gerard, "and do you wanna maybe go to the cinema like, they're replaying Saw. Again, well they always do that, but it should be fun."

 

Frank looked hesitant, frowning slightly before he nodded. "Alright but I've never seen any of the Saw movies before."

 

Gerard stared and Frank awkwardly looked around confused. "Are you serious?" Gerard began. "And you call yourself scary?"

 

Frank nodded in shame. "Yeah."

 

"Dude you've missed out on the most grossest movie series ever, except for Human Centipede. That shits fucked... But seriously we're totally going right?" Gerard practically begged.

 

Frank bit his lip but put on a brave face and nodded. "Fine but if I have nightmares you have to deal with it."

 

"I think I can handle that." Gerard snorted.

 

Frank wiggled about and frowned. "What time does it start 'cause I'm not exactly in shape to go anywhere right now." Frank motioned to his bedraggled pajamas.

 

"You can have a shower here. I'll lend you some of Mikey's clothes, he won't mind." Gerard said.

 

Frank buried his head into Gerard. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

 

Gerard snorted. "For starters you grabbed my dick and told me you wanted it in you." Frank looked up horrified, did Gerard really just bring that up, some of his dreadlocks splaying across his face.

 

"And also by being cute and hot at the same time." Gerard added.

 

Frank quirked an eyebrow. "You somehow pull that off too." Gerard just shrugged and pulled Frank down to lay next to him again.

 

The two layed pressed against each other in comfortable silence for the next half hour, with a lot of kissing and making out laced in-between. As Frank awoke more he started to feel especially grimy. He couldn't even remember when he last showered.

 

They pulled apart. "I think I'm gunna get that shower now." Frank said, begrudgingly getting out of the bed. Sweat Pea was now passed out asleep in the corner of the room.

 

"I'll go get you some towels and a change of clothes." Said Gerard, as he too was unwilling to leave the comfort of his bed.

 

"Thanks." Frank said, he went up the basement stair and looked about for the bathroom, he roughly remembered where it was from when they had given Sweet Pea a bath but accidently opened the door to, what he assumed was Mikey's room.

 

Unless Ms Way enjoyed playing bass and had her floor covered in skinny jeans and dirty dishes.

 

Frank backed out if the room and eventually found the bathroom and decided he may as well strip, forgetting about the fact Gerard still had to hand him towels and clothes.

 

Gerard flung open the door and gaped before blundering to slam it shut.

 

He had just seen Frank's ass, full on, in the nude.

 

And boy-oh-boy was it a nice ass.

 

There was a moments silence.

 

"Gerard," came a mumble from behind the door.

 

"Yea Frankie?" Gerard asked face flushed red.

 

"You didn't see anything did you?" Frank squeaked.

 

"No, just a little of your back," Gerard replied, lying through his teeth.

 

"Okay." Frank said, Gerard could hear the sigh of relief through the door.

 

"Should I just leave these at the other side of the door and leave so you can grab them?" Gerard asked as he placed the things on the floor.

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Frank said, he waited until he heard footsteps echo down the stairs and poked his head out of the door and looked around before quickly grabbing the clothes and locking the bathroom door.

 

Frank flicked on the shower and waited for it to warm up, when it finally did he got in and sighed as the warm water run along his skin.

 

Downstairs Gerard was listening to the shower run above him, and totally wasn't imagining Frank naked under that shower, haha no way, never.

 

Gerard had decided to finish the sketch he had been doing of Frank that he never seemed to have time to finish.

 

20 minutes later a damp and fully clothed Frank bounded down the stairs. "I feel so much better. Thanks."

 

Gerard shut his sketchbook, "I'm gonna go rinse off real quick too, I have some CDs over there if you want to listen. I won't be too long."

 

Frank nodded and glanced at the enormous collection of CDs. While Gerard searched around the piles of clothes for something less dirty to change into.

 

Gerard did not take long at all, Frank had only just finished the second song from an album he wouldn't remember the name of.

 

"Now where are those damn shoes?" Gerard asked looking around at the mess. He quickly spotted one peaking out from under his bed, "Could you get that?" He asked Frank pointing to the black boot.

 

Gerard spied the other one across the room, "I swear these little fuckers are trying to run away from me." Gerard noted as he shoved his foot in the left shoe Frank had tossed him.

 

Frank stood up while holding back a smirk. "Ready?"

 

"Yep, let's go. Sweat Pea'll be fine down here right?" Gerard asked.

 

"She should be, come on."

 

Frank started up the stairs and Gerard followed.

 

The first showing started at 11:00 which gave them 3 hours to loiter about after they bought the tickets.

 

"Let's go visit Ray." Frank offered.

 

Gerard was skeptical but gave in, "what else are we gonna do?"

 

Ray looked at them like beautiful gifts from god on the unusually slow business day. After all who the hell buys a pet on a Friday morning?

 

Once Ray snapped out of his gleeful state because of the company, he glared at them.

 

"What the hell did I tell you? You need to stay in school for Christ sake." Ray said, he seemed more irritable without his snake. Leonard would have to make up for the lost company.

 

Frank and Gerard talked to Ray for the better half of an hour, telling him they had parental permission to ditch, and also giving an update on Sweet Pea and Ryan the snake.

 

The Ryan the Snake update concerning Ray slightly because seriously who brings an Albino Eastern Milk Snake on a bus ride to school. Could these young homosexuals be trusted with his beloved snake?

 

When the owners if the shop emerged from the rear of the store, Gerard and Frank could not leave fast enough. They had definitely been glaring at them like disappointed parents. A look both Frank and Gerard were familiar with.

 

They waved goodbye to Ray and headed back towards the cinema.

 

The theatre wasn't all that crowded because of the fact that it was a school day. Gerard bought some popcorn and a slushie for them to share. They got the perfect seats, they munched on popcorn as they waited for the showing to start.

 

Frank was sitting, resting one hand on the armrest of his chair, Gerard, almost instinctively, took the hand in his. Frank beamed up at him.

 

Before they could start to talk about whatever came to mind all the lights went out in the cinema, Frank jumped in his seat a little, which made Gerard smile ever so slightly.

 

The name of the company who made the film came up on the screen, "twisted pictures," it read.

 

"That sounds like the name of a porn site I used to watch," whispered Frank.

 

Gerard burst into a fit of laughter, earning dirty looks from the other three people there.

 

"Kinky," Gerard whispered into Franks ear and it was now Franks turn to stifle his sniggers.

 

Unfortunately their laughter didn't last long, due to the movie starting.

 

Frank hadn't been expecting anything that came from the movie.

 

It had started with two men in a room with a corpse in the middle, the corpse was holding tape and a revolver, one man in a bathtub and the other beside a toilet, both were chained up at the ankle.

 

Frank's nose wrinkled at the bloody body on screen and Gerard thought he looked like a kitten.

 

At the first remotely unsettling scene Frank buried his head into Gerard's shoulder, whining slightly at the gruesome affair taking place on the screen.

 

Gerard literally could've screamed, but not because of the gore-fest on screen but because Frank was literally being the cutest thing he'd ever had the pleasure to be with.

 

At the worst part, in Gerard's opinion, Frank actually screamed as the girls jaw was ripped straight from her skull, it wasn't too loud but everyone in the cinema had definitely heard. Frank buried his head into Gerard and gripped him tight.

 

Gerard only laughed, he'd seen the movie a thousand times, he could quote it. He knew exactly when everything would happen but he still held Frank tightly.

 

When the movie ended Frank was thoroughly shaken. "Can't take a scary movie can you Cutie." Gerard teased, utilizing his newly acquired nickname, as Frank kept clinging to him.

 

Frank shot him a dirty look when Gerard stood up and stretched. "Come on Cutie." Gerard said. Frank stood up and followed Gerard.

 

The two continued to the entrance of the cinema when Frank stopped still in his tracks.

 

Gerard looked at him, very concerned. "Frankie? You okay?" He asked, Gerard followed Franks gaze. It was set on a man nearly as short as Frank. Short bits of dirty blonde hair stuck out from under a fedora.

 

"Frank who's that?" Gerard asked.

 

The blond haired man began to look around as if feeling Gerard and Franks stare. He immediately began glaring back at Frank. He had went from couldn't-hurt-a-fly to break-your-knee-caps in seconds, the girl standing beside him, back turned to them, was virtually forgotten.

 

Frank looked almost as scared as he did when watching the movie. Gerard didn't think this guy was any comparison to Jig Saw, or anything for that matter. Hell, Ryan's derpy-ass snake was more threatening than this fedora wearing person.

 

The man didn't stop staring at Frank until Gerard took the initiative to grab Franks hand and drag him out of the theatre.

 

He dragged him until they were in the parking lot. "Frank who was that?" Gerard asked, staring sternly at Frank.

 

The look Gerard was giving him made Frank feel like his very soul was being judged, he awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

 

"No one that important. He just supplies Jamia with... the stuff." Frank muttered.

 

"For fucks sake Frank." Gerard sighed. "Let's get home in case he tries to talk to you or something."

 

Frank nodded still very shaken by the incident.

 

"Why did he look so pissed?" Gerard asked.

 

"I was a paying customer. A pretty reliable customer too. Not any more though, so yeah he's pretty pissed." Frank replied staring blankly ahead.

 

Gerard hummed in response.

 

Frank was admittedly only following Gerard blindly and had no idea where they were going. Eventually they reached a hole in the wall cafe, at least that's what it looked like to Frank.

 

"What do you want?" Gerard asked.

 

Frank stared at the menu not having the slightest clue as to what any of it meant, so he just read something randomly off of it.

 

Gerard, being the coffee enthusiast he was, had scoured a 25 mile radius for the best coffee. This small shop had won by a long shot, and it was in walking distance to his house. Gerard had ordered and the two were now exiting the building.

 

"This is the best coffee shop I could find." Gerard noted. He looked expectantly at Frank, "tell me what you think."

 

Frank inhaled the scent of vanilla and coffee beans that imminated from his cup. He took a sip. "Fuck, that is good." Gerard nodded, content with Franks review and downed his own coffee.

 

As Gerard had planned, the coffee seemed to put them both on a better mood, especially Frank.

 

They were back at Gerard's house by 1:30. Mikey was going to be home soon.

 

Sweet Pea greeted them eagerly wagging her tail and hopping in excitement, or the need to use the bathroom.

 

Frank picked her up, "let's go outside."

 

Frank let the small dog down to gallop and prance around Gerard's backyard.

 

"I'm gonna need to go home tonight." Frank said.

 

"You don't have to." Gerard whined.

 

"If I'm gonna go to school on Monday I need my uniform. I don't think your mom is gonna let you skip school again, and I am not staying at your house all day, alone, anyway I gotta sort things out with dad, or at least try to." Frank said sadly.

 

"I suppose your right. You can always come back." Gerard was grasping at straws, but Frank seemed adamant that he needed to return home.

 

"Thanks," Frank began, "can Sweet Pea stay here until I get things sorted out?"

 

"Of course." Gerard answered.

 

The rest of the afternoon Frank seemed withdrawn from Gerard's attempt to conversate. Ms Way seemed to notice to, but said nothing about it.

 

Mikey hadn't came home yet either. He was apparently down the street at Pete's house.

 

Frank seemed to be rushing to leave, like had somewhere to be. Ms Way had hugged Frank quickly before Gerard walked Frank outside.

 

"Are you sure your okay?" Gerard asked gripping Franks hands.

 

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiled. "Take care of Sweet Pea, okay?" Frank asked.

 

"Of course. I'll text you." Gerard finished.

 

"Okay." Frank responded, taking a step back preparing to leave. Gerard pulled him back kissing him quickly. Their foreheads pressed together, "please, Frank stay safe."Gerard whispered.

 

As an answer, Frank placed his lips against Gerard's. "I'll see you later, Gee."

 

And that was that, Gerard watched as Frank headed down the road towards god knows what was waiting for him at home.

 

Gerard walked back into the living room. Ms Way was petting and fawning over the small dog. Sweet Pea immediately looked up, dissapointment and confusion could be seen. She must be wondering where a Frank was.

 

"Do you mind keeping an eye on her." Gerard asked.

 

Ms Way nodded. "I hope that boy is ok. Just remember, if anything happens it not your fault." She said softly.

 

Gerard retreated to his room wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean.

 

He went over what had happened that day with Frank wondering what had prompted him to leave. The only thing that came to mind was their encounter with Franks drug dealer.

 

Gerard thought nothing of it, Frank was just a little unsettled, he concluded before going about his usual night-time routine.

 

Gerard didn't think about it until the next Monday, he was already concerned, Frank hadn't responded to any of his texts and already prepared to ask what happened.

 

But Frank wasn't on the bus, increasing his concern, Pete was annoying as ever and the day was just shitty in general.


	10. Fuck If I Know What To Call This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard worries. Frank is MIA
> 
>  
> 
> o no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! 10 chapters already. Thank you all so much. 
> 
> I regret to inform you (lol) that we won't be uploading as frequently until after the holidays because family and shit. So hope you enjoy. Things are getting spicy again.  
> -GFTP

Gerard had forced himself not to worry too much all weekend. Frank hadn't responded to a single phone call or text. Mikey had to physically restrain him so he didn't run straight to Franks house.

 

Sweat Pea did keep him company, despite how antsy she was acting.

 

On Monday Gerard was fully prepared to interrogate Frank about this weekend and why he hadn't texted him. Gerard started to feel that he was acting clingy, it had only been two days but this changed when Frank failed to show up on the bus that morning.

 

Gerard kept coming up with excuses on the bus ride, maybe he was sick or something. Frank probably just missed the bus and would be riding in the afternoon.

 

Pete was not helping with Gerard's mood, and Mikey didn't seem to care enough to quiet him down either.

 

Pete was antagonizing the two boys him and Frank had met last week. He felt fairly bad for Josh and Tyler. Gerard tried his best to tune Pete out, it didn't work very well.

 

It was truly unsettling to think people like Pete are allowed to breed.

 

At least he's gay.

 

No little biologically related Pete-spawn running around.

 

Later that day during art Gerard finished his painting of Frank. It was his proudest creation. Ms. McFairny agreed that it was indeed one of his better works.

 

During class, she was itching to ask questions about their relationship and how their date went but did not get a chance before the bell rang.

 

After not paying attention in his other classes Gerard's mood had not improved in the least. Now Gerard made his way back to the art room for lunch.

 

"So, How's Frank? Did it go well?" Ms. McFairny asked with excitement.

 

Gerard tossed her a sullen glare. "I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him in three whole days."Gerard huffed out a sigh and sat in a chair.

 

"I wouldn't get to upset, he probably just needs to think about stuff a little." Ms. McFairny said in an attempt to console him.

 

"Your probably right. I just can't help but worry about everything going on." Gerard said.

 

"Cheer up, he'll come back when he's ready. It'll all work out. These kinds of things can be complicated." The art teacher set a hand on his shoulder before walking over to her desk and pulling out some paper to draw on, probably another one of her strange abstract drawings or an extremely realistic picture, it really depended on how she felt.

 

She set the paper down and sat down across the table from Gerard.

 

Ms. McFairny always had a way of making Gerard worry less about things. From the SAT's to what shade of gray to color a painting with. She had somehow convinced Gerard that things would be fine in the 25 minutes they had for lunch.

 

Gerard was, somewhat, reassured for a while until Frank wasn't on the bus, again, that afternoon.

 

Or the next day, Gerard was tempted to send another message but perhaps 12 unread messages might be a little too much. Even for Gerard.

 

"If he would even read my messages, just so I knew he was okay," Gerard whined, resting his head on his hands.

 

"Gerard, I understand that your concerned but perhaps he's just sick. Or something." Ms. McFainy prompted.

 

This didn't comfort Gerard at all, it made him think things even worse than before. What if Frank was in the hospital? Maybe he was lying in his house bleeding because of his dad or his dogs. Or Gerard was just overreacting.

 

Ms. McFairny saw that what she had just said hadn't helped at all, "Gerard?" She asked, snapping her fingers to wake him from his apparent trance. Gerard's head raised slowly and he made a grunting noise.

 

"Why are you so concerned, he could just be sick or have lost his phone or both." Ms. McFairny said, grasping at flimsy straws.

 

Gerard looked up at her, "I guess. If he isn't back by Friday I'm going to his house." He said stubbornly.

 

"Alright." Ms. McFairny sighed, "I understand."

 

Gerard nodded, if Ms. McFairny didn't mind then it was at least mildly sensible, right?

 

Well hopefully anyway.

 

"So what have you been thinking of doing for your next grade exam? Even though you could get into any college you do need to have more than a drawing of your boyfriend and dog that resembles a rat." Ms. McFairny rambled, trying to change the subject to something she could have more input on other than relationships.

 

"I had some other stuff at home," he began, "an idea for a comic too, I don't exactly know what to call it yet. I thought if I put a few of the characters on paper that might help."

 

Ms. McFairny nodded. "Do both a comic version and a more realistic version." She advised.

 

Gerard smiled, his mind focused on something else, for now anyway.

 

Over the next two days, Gerard buried himself in his work. He physically needed something to distract him from worrying so much about Frank.

 

By Thursday evening he had finished the majority of his previously planned pieces.

 

Gerard boarded the bus, Pete, and Mikey behind him, Mikey smiling at Pete with a piece of paper held to his head as a makeshift forehead, pretending to be Brendon.

 

Gerard looked up to his usual seat and still saw Frank to be lacking from the picture. Gerard sighed heavily.

 

Well, that was that he was going to Franks tonight.

 

Gerard sulked about school the whole day, willing it to hurry up, at lunch, he walked into the art room and flopped down into a chair grumpily.

 

"No Frank then." Ms. McFairny shouted as she arranged some paints in the supply closet on the other side of the room.

 

Gerard grunted. "No." He huffed, crossing his arms like a toddler.

 

Ms. McFairny shouted again. "Well there's only an hour and a half left, you won't have to wait long."

 

"Too long," Gerard said, throwing his head back. Ms. McFairny sighed, she couldn't wait until Frank was back and Gerard wasn't acting like a temperamental teenager so she didn't have to listen to his complaining.

 

His doodles had also become rather morbid as a reflection his foul mood.

 

Ma McFairny didn't mind all that much, but she didn't like to see him upset.

 

The day couldn't end fast enough as Gerard practically ran to the bus.

 

"You're in a hurry," Brendon said as he saw Gerard practically jump into his seat.

 

"Shut up forehead," Gerard grumbled and looked for Mikey, wondering how long he would take. Brendon threw Gerard an exaggerated look of hurt.

 

Mikey boarded the bus 5 minutes later, Pete clutching into his arm, they could've been mistaken for a married couple if they weren't a physical manifestation of teenage hormones clad in skinny jeans.

 

"Mikey, tell mom I'm not gonna be home until late tonight," Gerard shouted to Mikey.

 

"You gonna go see Frank?" He asked, shifting in his seat to look from Ryan, who was in front of him, to Gerard.

 

Gerard gaped. "How did you-" he began.

 

Mikey interrupted him with an eye roll. "Gee, you've been moping and sulking since last Friday, when he left the house."

 

"And you keep staring pensively at his bus seat. It's depressing." Brendon added.

 

"Who else would you be going to see?" Pete said, laughing as he turned to poke the back of Tyler's head, enraging Josh who slapped at his hand.

 

Gerard watched them argue if Pete laughing and Josh shouting at him to leave Tyler alone, counted as arguing.

 

They almost brought a smile to Gerard.

 

"Wentz, I really really hate you." Josh began, drawing out the second 'really' painfully long.

 

Pete threw a hand over his heart, wounded. "Hate is a really really strong word."

 

"Why do you think I fricken said it then?" Josh shot back, the final blow to Pete's defective heart. That boy was a level of petty Gerard aspired to be.

 

Finally, they got to his stop, Mikey and Pete got off. Gerard asked Mikey to take his bookbag and stayed seated, preparing to get off at Franks stop.

 

"Good luck my guy," Pete said, clapping Gerard on the back.

 

Mikey looked at him and nodded, which actually gave Gerard a bout of confidence. The two made their way to the front of the bus.

 

Ryan, Brendon, Josh, and Tyler remained on the bus. "Do you even know where to get off?" asked Brendon, skeptically.

 

"I have a rough idea, I can walk," Gerard said.

 

"Wait whats going on? I'm curious." Asked Tyler, looking lost.

 

Josh looked like he was about to tell Tyler off for being so abrupt, but his own integrity stopped him, along with the fact he could never tell Tyler off.

 

"Gerard, the gay lord, is worried about his boyfriend because he's been away a week." Brendon sighed shaking his head.

 

"I can't blame him, Frank hasn't been off this long since he got that ear infection and had to go to the hospital," Ryan added.

 

Tyler nodded in understanding. Well wasn't that comforting, Gerard thought.

 

"I would tell you where he gets on but he's always on before us," Ryan said. "Anyway, I'm off here. Bye guys. Love you, Bren." He added, kissing Brendon's cheek before going the join the other few people leaving the bus.

 

Brendon smiled at him, watching him until he was certain he was able to reach his house okay. "Yeah, Frank is quite the mystery man when it comes to some things." He said looking wistful at his boyfriend's departure.

 

The number of people on the bus started to become fewer and fewer until all that was only Tyler, Gerard and a small girl at the front of the bus left.

 

"I know where he gets on," Tyler said suddenly and quite awkwardly.

 

Gerard looked up. "Really?"

 

Tyler nodded, "I was going to tell you but its a dodgier part of town and I don't think Frank would appreciate everyone knowing about it."

 

Gerard nodded, a lot of the houses surrounding Frank's had similar dark, bad vibes; with the wire fences, unkempt lawns, broken windows, snarling dogs and heavily bolted doors.

 

"Then why are you telling me?" Asked Gerard, he'd barely ever talked to Tyler.

 

"Well, I'd be concerned if Josh was off for a week and didn't text me." He replied, shrugging.

 

Gerard's eyes widened. "Wait are you two like a thing?"

 

Tyler smirked. "That's a way to put it. Don't tell anyone." He added quickly."Except maybe Frank."

 

Gerard smiled, "I won't and thanks, Tyler." Gerard said.

 

They sat for a minute in silence. "He gets on and off here." Said Tyler as they pulled up to a familiar and particularly nasty looking neighborhood.

 

Gerard nodded. "See you Monday." He said, waving to Tyler as he got off the bus.

 

"Good luck." Mumbled Tyler under his breath.

 

Gerard walked up to one of the more scruffy looking houses. The one with two pit bulls out front.

 

Gerard quickly ran past them to the front door, tempted to flip the disgusting creatures off.

 

Their chains rattled as the lunged at Gerard, thankfully the chains were too short.

 

He was about to knock when he saw it left slightly ajar. He could hear music blaring from inside, some local punk band he didn't know.

 

He eased the door open slowly and looked around, the house seemed a whole lot dirtier and there was no amazing smell from the kitchen, now it smelt like cheap whiskey and dog food.

 

That prompted some bad memories of his own. Franks house- no his neighborhood, in general, seemed to have that effect.

 

Gerard slowly walked around until he saw the room he was pretty sure was Frank's. He concluded this by what was scribbled with a sharpie on the door.

 

It read: "FRANKS ROOM KEEP OUT"

 

The door was slightly cracked open and Gerard peaked through to see Frank- inhaling something light blue, oh god, was that a bong?

 

Gerard's eyes were locked on Frank who pulled away to blow toxic smoke into the air.

 

His whole room smelt awful, like death and weed.

 

Gerard pushed the door. He stood in the doorway analyzing the situation before him.

 

Maybe finding Frank laying in pools of blood would have been better.

 

There a red-eyed Frank sat, higher than the clouds, hugging and puffing on his bong.

 

Smoke drifted from his mouth similar to a sleeping dragon atop a pile of gold. In Franks case the gold was drugs, but a considerably less amount of drugs than there would be gold. Frank doesn't have that much money to buy drugs.

 

Frank had just barely registered what was going on. "Gee? Oh shit." He slurred in realization.

 

Gerard ran over to him. He took the bong from Frank and set on the floor amongst the small bags filled with weed.

 

Gerard's heart hurt unbearably so. "Frank, come on." Gerard pulled Frank to his feet. Frank immediately slumped against Gerard. He didn't know if Frank was dead or just in a drug-induced stupor.

 

He planned on dragging his dead weight all the way home. It would take 2 hours at the most and they would have to cut through town to get to Gerard's house but Gerard was prepared to do it.

 

This would not be easy. But when had Gerard's life ever been easy?

 

Frank had been mumbling and laughing at his own insensible comments the whole way out of the neighborhood. Gerard had taken the back exit to avoid getting mauled by the dogs out front.

 

Frank already had enough scars from them as is.

 

Thank The Lord he made Mikey take his book bag. Gerard would not have lasted. He needed a break, Frank was small, but he was dense as hell.

 

Gerard had decided to start counting the strange looks they got from passersby's while Gerard sat and Frank rolled around on a bench. They were up to seventeen so far.

 

Frank began humming a tune. A tune Gerard had heard only twice before. Gerard also saw what had prompted this pathetic musical number on Franks end.

 

Jingles Petstore was right across the street.

 

Wouldn't you know it, a bushy-haired young adult stood outside the door holding flyers.

 

Gerard was going out on a limb. A really thin and bendy limb- more like a twig, but he really didn't care and want to carry Frank for another hour down the streets.

 

If he got kidnapped and murdered, oh well, he was willing to take those chances. "Ray!" Gerard called across the street, motioning for the employee to cross over.

 

Which he did, he even looked both ways. What a guy.

 

"Nice to see you, not during school hours." Ray greeted.

 

Gerard smiled. "I feel really weird asking this, but can you drive us? It's kinda serious." Gerard said motioning to Frank, who was staring at the sky following a bird with his finger.

 

Ray became increasingly concerned. "Ah, I've been there. It's no problem, my shift ended an hour ago. Leonard was lonely." Ray said cheerily.

 

"Oh my god, seriously? I cannot thank you enough." Gerard thanked Ray greatly.

 

"No problem, I'll go get my car." Ray crossed back over the street mumbling something about his own 'youth'.

 

Gerard sat down next to Frank. He wondered what had happened to make him relapse again. Was it something he had said at the movies? Or was it that extremely short-fedora wearing man they had seen?

 

Ray pulled up in his car and motioned for them to get in.

 

Gerard dragged Frank to his feet, opened the side door and pushed Frank in. Gerard did into the car next to him.

 

"I love adventures, where to?" Ray asked.

 

"Sorry Ray not much of an adventure." Gerard gave him his address. The car screeched forward.

 

"What's he even on?" Ray asked glancing in the mirror.

 

"Just marijuana- I hope," Gerard answered.

 

"Well, that's nothing too bad. Keep him hydrated. And give him black pepper to chew on. That'll help him some." Ray said focusing on the road.

 

"Ok, I'll try that," Gerard said. Frank was beginning to paw at Gerard's school blazer. "What Frank?" Gerard asked.

 

"I need to go back Jamia's gonna be there."

 

"You can't," Gerard said exasperatedly. He wanted to know exactly who the fuck this Jamia was. Had she made him start using again. He swore if this bitch-

 

Ray cut in, "Jamia? That's not the kind of crowd you wanna be hanging out with. Be careful Gerard." Gerard looked up at Ray to ask more about her.

 

"Don't say about her like that," Frank whined incoherently.

 

Gerard shushed him and asked Ray, "do you know anything about her?"

 

Ray looked back at them again in the mirror. "Not much, just that she deals and hangs out with this one guy, Patrick a lot." He pulled up to the house with the address Gerard have given him. "Get out, I have places to go, people to see." Ray shooed them out.

 

Gerard had to haul Frank out of the car and support him while he closed the car door with his foot.

 

Ray rolled down his window and said, "stay safe, okay?"

 

Gerard nodded, "Thanks again." Franks' head looked to the side and he winked at Ray. Gerard began the painful journey up the driveway.

 

"Remember water and pepper," Ray called after them before he drove off.

 

Gerard stumbled nearly causing them both to face plant into the mushy dirt.

 

"Wait what happened?" Frank asked but quickly added, "never mind I'm tired."

 

"I know." Was all Gerard said to try to keep Frank from tripping on the stairs. He managed to get him up the three steps successfully, what an accomplishment.

 

Hopefully, his mom wouldn't be here, it was still fairly early in the afternoon.

 

Gerard eased open the door cautiously, he peeked his head in to see if his mother was bustling around the kitchen like she usually was. The kitchen was empty. Must be his lucky day.

 

Frank was leaning on the porch railing looking as if he were about to fall over. Gerard threw open the door and dragged Frank behind him.

 

If Gerard's mother hadn't been in the kitchen he didn't expect her to be in the house at all. This is why Gerard failed to inspect the living room to the right of the entrance.

 

The two of them had to be either really deaf or really into that make out session to not notice Gerard throwing open the door and hauling a drugged up midget behind him.

 

"Oh fuck. My eyes!" Gerard cried out, turning his back to the scandalous situation he had walked in on. "I need holy water eye drops."

 

Mikey's head snapped around, he was shocked, to say the least.

 

Pete leaned back slowly, less embarrassed than Mikey. "'Sup. Bleach would work better." He greeted nonchalantly. He removed his leg from around Mikey's lap so that he was sitting next to Gerard's brother and not straddling him.

 

Mikey's mouth was still agape, his mouth opened and closed a few times, similar to that of a fish. "Sorry, I-" he began.

 

"I do not want to hear it," Gerard said. "We'll be going now. Continue... With whatever it was you were doing."

 

"Wanna go to your room?" Pete asked Mikey. He nodded his head. Gerard held back bile.

 

Still gripping Franks' hand, he made his way to the kitchen to get the pepper and water Ray had advised the use of.

 

Gerard shuddered at what had just happened seconds ago.

 

"Goals." Frank snickered, examining a wooden spoon he had picked up off the counter.

 

Gerard slammed the cupboard in disgust. "I really did not need to see my brother sucking face with that little fucklet of a human."

 

Frank set the spoon down and jumped to a completely different topic. "I'm tired." He repeated for what had to be the tenth time that afternoon.

 

"Fuck. I know. Drink this." Gerard thrust a water bottle into his hand.

 

Gerard let Frank go down the stairs to his room first, he held the pepper and two more bottles of water in his hand.

 

Frank would be the death of him. The shorter boy settled down on the bed and unscrewed the cap off the water.

 

Gerard set the water down on his bedside table and popped the cap off the pepper container. "Frank, hold out your hand." Frank complied easily. "Chew on this."

 

Frank didn't question it, he began grinding the pepper between his teeth.

 

Gerard ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go change. Just finish the water, kay?" He rummaged around his room for some sweatpants, then left to go change in the bathroom.

 

Gerard quickly checked on Sweet Pea, who had taken to sleeping on Ms. Ways bed.

 

He could hear Pete and his brother 'initiating in intimacy' from the next room.

 

Gerard all but ran back downstairs to get away from... that.

 

Frank had taken his shoes off and fallen asleep on Gerard's bed. The water bottle lay empty on the floor next to his shoes.

 

Gerard hoped Frank didn't pee himself. He really didn't want to have to clean that up. Silently he thanked Ray, that man-child was a literal ray of sunshine.

 

Gerard turned off the lights and climbed into his bed next to the soundly sleeping Frank.

 

After playing out what he was going to ask Frank about Jamia tomorrow, Gerard fell asleep fairly quickly.

 

Despite it not being past 5 in the evening, Gerard was very tired. Apparently hauling a large child half way through town took a lot more out of you than expected.


	11. Pete Wentz: The Fricken Public Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Jamia and Patrick. Ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas! 
> 
> //disclaimer: we both love Patrick...//
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope your day is well!  
> -GFTPw

Gerard was taking an attempt at sleeping but he couldn't bring himself to drift off knowing Frank might try and leave or freak out, it had put Gerard on edge.

 

He thought he'd at least get a few minutes of sleep before he heard a sob. He didn't register what it was at first but it slowly grew louder and louder until Gerard was abruptly pulled out of his attempted slumber

 

He opened his eyes to see Frank sitting at the foot of the bed and beside him, a rather large rat. The rats tail was flicking from side to side in excitement.

 

Upon closer inspection, the large rat was actually a small scruffy dog.

 

Gerard sat up in bed and looked over to Frank, who was crying with Sweet Pea in his arms, she was happily licking his face.

 

Apparently dogs like that taste of tears Gerard thought as he leaned towards Frank.

 

Among sobs Gerard made out a few things including, "I'm sorry doggy," "you're my favorite thing," and "I love you, you gross rat,"

 

Frank, was in fact still very stoned as these words echoed through the room.

 

Gerard sighed and looked at his alarm clock, it was eleven pm, Frank had only been asleep for 4 hours.

 

Gerard tapped Franks' shoulder, Frank looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Gee." He said. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. "My other favorite thing."

 

Frank clung to Gerard while Sweet Pea sniffed in between them, Frank must have been having one of the mood swings stoned people are supposed to have, currently Frank was in a cuddly mood. Gerard didn't mind cuddly Frank.

 

Sweet Pea started to whine, getting off the bed she began clawing at the ground. Then he ran to the door and began scratching at that.

 

What the hell is it doing? Frank was just petting her. Is it possessed? Gerard thought to stare at the dog.

 

As he watched her jump off the bed and slowly raise a leg, he realized he was very wrong.

 

A stream of yellow fluid started to pour onto the carpet.

 

"Shit," he shouted. Attempting to stand with Frank still clinging to his neck.

 

He ended up shooing out Sweet Pea, who look personally attacked, despite Frank saying she was a good puppy and she didn't have to go.

 

Gerard sighed, hadn't he told Mikey to let her out earlier? Or was he too busy violating Pete's face with his tongue. If not Mikey should still have let the damned little thing out instead of doing things with Pete. Things Gerard didn't want to think about.

 

Gerard set Frank down gently on the bed, promising cuddles when he cleaned up the pee on his floor so Frank would stop whining. He was worse than the dog.

 

He lifted Sweet Pea, who had made her way back in the room, and brought her upstairs, she looked angered about being taken away from Frank but Gerard ignored the dirty looks the dog was somehow giving him.

He flicked on the outside lights and set her down in the grass. She seemed to forget about being annoyed at Gerard and leaped about the grass, her ragged fur almost blowing in the wind.

 

Almost.

 

Gerard grabbed a few towels, cleaner and some of the smelly spray that his mom always bought in an attempt to make his and Mikey's rooms smell nicer.

 

Gerard had never been more grateful for his life that tomorrow was Saturday. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 

He went down where Frank was rolling about on the bed. "Geeeeee," Frank exclaimed said when he saw Gerard making his way down the stairs.

 

"One sec Frankie," Gerard said as he spritzed the puddle with cleaner and lay the towels down, in the hope it would do something.

 

He sprayed the spray stuff, that smelled similar to withering flowers and sat on the bed next to Frank.

 

Frank pounced on him and cuddled into him, it was insanely cute. It would have been nicer if Frank wasn't stoned out of his mind.

 

" 'm sleepy Gee," Frank whined.

 

"Then sleep," Gerard replied.

 

"But I got seen Jamia." He mumbled back.

 

"I'll sort Jamia out, just sleep now," Gerard whispered, as he heaved himself and Frank under the heavy covers.

 

Frank nodded, "alri-" there was probably an end to that word but Frank fell asleep before it could come out.

 

This small fucker is exhausting. Gerard equipped big spoon mode carefully, as to not wake up the little spoon.

 

Frank slept soundly, while Gerard panned out what he was going to say to Frank in his head. Gerard was definitely going to ask him about Jamia and why he decided to go MIA for a week.

 

Hopefully by the next morning, Frank would be down enough from his high to actually answer these questions.

 

After the conversation was played out Gerard eventually fell asleep. Thoughts of rats, drugs and an elusive girl with brown hair plagued his dreams.

 

Frank brought his hand up to his eye to rub the sleep from it. He rolled over to look at the time on Gerard's bedside alarm clock.

 

Holy hell. It was either extremely early or extremely late. Frank was now determined to find out whether it was 2:00 am or 2:00 pm. He tossed the covers off of him,

 

Gerard was absent from the room, and his side of the bed was cold.

 

As the lights were out and there were no windows in the basement Frank stumbled around the room blindly, and up the stairs.

 

When Frank opened the basement door, light flooded in. It was already afternoon.

 

Frank wandered into the quiet living room in search of Gerard or Mikey, or even Ms. Way. The house seemingly remained empty.

 

Frank heard murmuring, muffled by a closed door. He made his way to the noise and found himself in Mikey's room.

 

Frank lightly knocked on the door.

 

"It's open." Said a voice that was not either of the Way siblings. Frank took that as a cue to open the door, which he did.

 

Pete was sprawled out on Mikey's bed. Mikey was standing in front of his open closet rifling through clothes.

 

"Hi, Frank." Mikey greeted, not taking his eyes from the closet.

 

"Where's Gerard?" Frank asked.

 

Mikey shrugged. "Don't know, check the backyard."

 

"Thanks," Frank said to Mikey and directed the next question to Pete. "Did you stay the night?"

 

Pete rolled onto his stomach. Mikey ignored them both. "I wish." Pete winked, and then continued, "now go find your gay lover."

 

Frank did just that. He made his way to the back door. Sure enough there Gerard was, squatting in the grass calling for Sweet Pea. Frank watched Sweet Pea bound towards Gerard and flop onto her back, begging for a belly rub.

 

Frank eased open the door. Gerard turned his head to face Frank, the smile he wore fell.

 

Frank bowed his head, Sweet Pea ran up to him and yipped happily. She quickly picked up on Franks mood and quieted down.

 

"We need to talk." Gerard started.

 

Frank braced himself for the worst, he had known this wouldn't last long. Especially after what happened with his dad at his house the other day.

 

Gerard sat down on the wooden picnic bench facing Frank, he looked up expectantly at him.

 

Frank picked up Sweet Pea and carried her over to the bench. He cradled the dog as he sat next to Gerard.

 

"What happened?" Gerard asked, reaching over to scratch the scruffy dogs head.

 

"What do ya mean," Frank said feigning ignorance. He wanted to extend this out as long as possible. The more time he had with Gerard before he got kicked out, the better.

 

"You know what I mean." Gerard sighed. "C'mon, I'm trying to understand."

 

"Why." Frank set a squirming Sweat Pea down in the grass.

 

"I don't know. Maybe because I actually give a damn, Frank." Gerard began. "That might be new to you, this is new to me too, but I do care. A lot actually."

 

Frank watched his dog chew on some leaves. "But why?" Frank pouted.

 

"Does there have to be a why? I like you and that's that." Gerard tried.

 

"Well, you deserve better." Said Frank absently.

 

Gerard exhaled. "Don't we all?" He said under his breath. "I'm not going to argue with you. Just tell me what happened. Please." Gerard begged.

 

Frank shifted uncomfortably and gripped his hands together. "I don't want to talk about it. Ask me another question."

 

Frank wasn't looking, so Gerard rolled his eyes. "Ok, what about Jamia. What role does she play in all this?"

 

Frank looked hesitant. "Well like I said earlier, I know her from when we were kids. Now she's my dealer, but also my best friend."

 

Gerard understood that. "Okay, but who was Ray talking about, Patrick?"

 

Frank remained silent and gripped his hands together, his knuckles turned white.

 

"Sorry, forget I asked that." Gerard grabbed Frank's hand.

 

"It's fine. Just bad memories." Gerard nodded and leaned his head on Frank's shoulder.

 

"Why don't you talk about the stuff you're comfortable with," Gerard said.

 

Frank ran a hand through his messy dreads. "Alright. It pretty much started with Jamia. She was in trouble, ya know, owed a lot of debts and stuff. So Patrick," Frank rushed his words, "forced her to start dealing for him before she knew it, she was too far in the mess she couldn't get out." Frank paused. "I don't know, I just got mixed up in it all too. I couldn't leave her alone with all that to deal with."

 

Gerard contemplated what to say next. "Frankie, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

 

"I know that. I don't know how to not, it's just that I've been doing it for so long." Frank said, "I don't know what he'll do either."

 

Gerard picked up on who he was, Patrick, and that for some reason was a touchy subject. "Frank I really hate to suggest this, I don't even have the right, I think you need to cut some ties. For your own safety."

 

Frank thought it over, Jamia had helped him deal with so much of his shit, he had helped her out with more though. Gerard was probably right. That hurts a lot. "I don't know..."

 

Gerard rubbed circles on the back of Frank's hand. "Just think about it, okay?" Gerard said.

 

Frank hummed in response. Right then the back door swung open. Pete barreled out, running to Sweet Pea, yelling "cute pupper!" Sweat Pea was terrified, to say the least.

 

Mikey soon appeared in the doorway. "We're going out."

 

Pete had now picked up Sweet Pea, he was holding her upside down. Gerard feared for the dog.

 

"Oh my god. Put her down." Frank screeched. "Your a fricking public enemy." Frank reached out to the poor dog.

 

"Sit back down, you glittering Jew cat," Pete said to Frank as he readjusted the dog in his arms so she sat normally. "See look, she likes me."

 

"Give me my damn dog," Frank growled.

 

Mikey stepped forward. "Pete." He said sternly. Pete looked from Sweet Pea to Mikey to Frank. Then back to Mikey. Pete made the right decision and set the shaking dog down.

 

Mikey turned and walked back inside. Pete followed, "eat my sack." He shouted before closing the door behind him.

 

Frank flipped him off and kneeled down to console his dog.

 

"I really hate that boy. There's something wrong with him." Gerard commented.

 

Frank nodded in agreement as he pets the shaking dog head to tail and cuddling her in an attempt to comfort her.

 

"Do you wanna go inside? Those two fuckwits are going to be gone, maybe it'll calm her down." Gerard mumbled as a suggestion

 

Frank looked up and took Sweet Pea into his arms. "Yeah probably." Gerard silently nodded and stood up.

 

Frank carried Sweet Pea, following Gerard into the living room. Gerard turned on the tv and put a 90's sitcom that neither of them was interested in.

 

He and Frank sat beside each other on the sofa, Frank cautiously scooted closer to Gerard, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.

 

Gerard wrapped an arm securely around Frank.

 

They watched the show for a bit, it was absolute shit before Gerard turned to Frank.

 

"Give me her number." He said suddenly.

 

Franks' eyes widened. "What? Why, Gerard?" He asked, sitting up straight.

 

"Because I want to talk to her, that's all," Gerard stated calmly.

 

"You won't threaten her or like be horrible to her?" Frank asked Gerard knew he had won.

 

"Of course not Frankie," he said, in his most reassuring voice. "I just wanna talk to her see what she's like, you obviously like her."

 

Frank looked conflicted but nodded. "Okay. Here."

 

Gerard smiled as Frank brought out his battered phone and opened it to contacts, Gerard smiled when he saw himself saved as "G" with a heart next to it.

 

Frank eventually reached a number named "Jamia x" he opened it and handed the phone to Gerard so he could save it himself.

 

Gerard saved her number but with no x beside her name.

 

"I'll be back in a minute Frankie," Gerard said.

 

"Don't be too harsh on her, please," Frank said, with his biggest puppy eyes ever and even a slight pout.

 

"Just gonna talk don't worry babe," Gerard said, Frank was slightly taken aback, Gerard had never called him that before.

 

Gerard used this distraction to quickly leave the room, he ran off to his own room, the basement and tapped the call button.

 

The phone was answered after two rings.

 

"What do you want." said a rough feminine voice.

 

"Is this Jamia?" Gerard asked

 

"Yeah why?" she asked, strangers who called never knew her name, they usually just wanted pot.

 

"Cause I need you to stop giving my Frankie fucking pot," Gerard said, in what he hoped was a threatening voice.

 

Gerard could hear a small gasp, and he quickly added, "and don't you dare say anything to him about me being a dick to you. We both know it for his own good."

 

He heard a sigh. "You don't think I know that. He's like my brother, but business is business. Frankie buys a lot and he always comes back, no matter what." She said matter of factly.

 

"I don't care Jamia, if you sell pot to him again I will actually kick your head in."

 

Jamia laughed at that. "Try again. I've heard worse."

 

Gerard probably should have known it wasn't best to threaten her.

 

"I'll go to whoever Patrick is," Gerard mumbled.

 

"Dude, don't go to Patrick. No, that guy doesn't give a single shit I mean, about anything. He fucked Frank even when his dad walked in-" Jamia cut herself off knowing she had said too much.

 

"No. Forget I said that." She said quietly.

 

Gerard was horrified, Patrick was the guy Franks dad caught him with. That's why Frank didn't want to touch that subject with a ten-foot pole. Despite how bad Gerard felt, he now had the upper hand on Jamia.

 

"If you stop selling him pot I will never mention anything about what you just said to me." Gerard bartered.

 

He heard another conflicted sigh, he knew exactly what was going through her head. Either way Frank was going to stop buying pot from her. If Jamia agreed Frank wouldn't completely hate her.

 

"I'll stop selling him pot." She said. "Just take care of the kid, help him out, he's smarter than you think,"

 

Gerard nodded, "I will," he said before hanging up.

 

That went much better than expected. Was that really true though? That man he saw at the movie theatre, he did that to Frank. This was the first time in Gerard's life he felt he could actually kill someone.

 

Instead of going on a manhunt to rip out Patrick's kneecaps, he made his way upstairs and sat back down next to Frank. Gerard assured him everything was fine, lying through his teeth.


	12. Jamia: the dealer, not only to drugs but to Frank (cus she deals with franks crap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PopHey! So just so you guys don't realise this is basically what Frank did with Jamia alright enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Kermit

Frank was walking home, he had a great time going to the movies with Gerard, but it had been completely ruined when he saw Patrick. He couldn't shake the awful feeling he got when Patrick saw him.

 

Frank was scared of returning home after what happened during his and Gerard's date the other day, he wasn't really one for self-pity, he liked to think of himself as the guy from Breaking Bad.

  

Well except he didn't have cancer. And he wasn't a genius.

 

It took all of Franks self control to not go running back to Gerard's house and sleep in his bed, eat food that's not expired, pet Sweet Pea and feel something other than fear or disgust.

 

Frank had been ignoring Jamia's persistent texts and nagging about coming over to see Patrick's newest delivery of pot. He refused the offers, he was determined to try for Gerard. Also he wanted to avoid anything to do with that man after he had seen him with Gerard.

 

Frank reached his driveway and managed to get through the door without yet another painful dog bite.

 

Frank opened the door quickly and saw his father sitting on the couch, with his back towards Frank.

 

"Knew you'd be back." The man grunted from the sofa. "You always come back and bother me, you waste of fucking space. Why can't you just stay gone?"

 

Frank gulped, he had been praying his dad was out drinking, gambling or whatever else the horrid man got up to in his spare time.

 

"You've come running back to daddy again." Chuckled his dad, he was drunk, very drunk, he would only be angry if he was any more sober.

 

His dad slowly rose from his seat on their stained couch. Frank watched petrified from the kitchen, the remaining liquid sloshed around the Jack Daniels bottle gripped in his fathers hand when he stood up.

 

The man stumbled towards Frank. His hand went from gripping that bottle to gripping Franks neck pretty quickly.

 

The bottle fell to the ground and shattered, Frank jumped at the sound. Glass lay scattered about their feet.

 

The elder lightly squeezed Franks throat and pinned him to the fridge. Glass crunched under his heavily booted feet. Frank, being much smaller couldn't escape his fathers grip, despite his struggling. Frank finally ceased his struggle, eyes wide with fear.

 

"Do you not like this?" questioned his father."I mean your faggot fuck-buddies do this to you all the time." He sneered and ran his thumb across Franks jaw line.

 

Frank, had been choked in sexual ways before but not like this, this was leaving him entirely breathless. This was bruising his neck, and slowly crushing his trachea.

 

His father licked a slimy stripe up his face and dropped him to the floor, Frank cried out when he fell into the small shards o glass. His dad laughed while as Frank massaged his throat, gasping for breath and ignoring the slivers of the alcohol drenched shards burrowing into his skin.

 

His father kicked him in the stomach before stepping back, he grinned. "Stay if you want, sinner. I couldn't give a shit."

 

Frank lay there carefully picking out the glass he could reach until his father left the room, when he did he took out his phone from his back pocket and sent a message to Jamia.

 

'Scratch that I'm coming over, save me some'

He quickly added 'alot more than some'

 

Once he was sure his father wasn't going to leave his room he got up shakily and grabbed his biggest bag. He shoved all the clothes that would fit in the bag and got out of there as fast as he could.

 

Gerard wouldn't care, or he shouldn't, if he fucked himself up, he himself most certainly didn't.

 

Frank made his way to Jamia's apartment, wiping tears off his face as he stomped on and kicked at the ground.

 

"Stupid fucking tears make me look like a pussy," he grumbled, "and I don't even like pussy." He added

 

Frank knocked loudly on the front door, it swung open to reveal a girl, dark brown hair in a messy ponytail and gum in her mouth.

 

"Hey Frankie." She greeted happily and stepped back to let him in. Frank walked in and smiled. "Hey Jay."

 

"You want some of the new shipment? It's from China." She asked, slamming the door shut behind them. "It's got some really intense opioids."

 

"Just what I need, but can you help me with something first." Frank asked.

 

Jamia used tweezers to pick out the remaining shards of glass. The cuts were no bigger than half a centimeter. "Nothing to bad, you should be good by the end of the week."

 

Frank nodded. "Thanks, now wheres the good stuff?"

 

Most of that night, well most of those six days were a blur for Frank. It felt like he was swimming in an underwater city, the water blurred your vision, the lights hypnotized you and your motions felt sluggish.

 

By then Gerard and school were the farthest things on his mind, all he cared about was forgetting about his dad.

 

Jamia had thrown him a couple of baggies and retreived her sky blue bong from another room. "Anything for Frankie." were her exact words.

 

Frank had spent four days in Jamia's apartment before she realised that she needed him gone, he was slowly using up the supply she was supposed to be selling.

 

Before she left she checked up on Franks cuts, they had thankfully scabbed over and were practically healed.

 

She checked that Frank's dad wasn't home first before driving him back to his house, despite his many protests.

 

She stayed in his house with him for the next two days, just hanging out and sleeping on the couch, the day she left Jamia promised she'd be back in a day and only just managed to leave by giving Frank enough weed for a month and her bong.

 

Jamia got back later than expected and he was no where to be found. She didn't have much time to worry, she still had over a hundred bucks to make up for from the weed he had blown through in the past week.

 

Jamia had been out late trying to find anyone to buy for her heightened prices. She had slept until 2:00 pm and would have slept longer if she hadn't gotten a call from a voice she didn't recognize. Apparently they knew Frankie, and were doing the whole social-justice-warrior-I'll-fix-him thing. 'Stop selling him drugs. blah blah blah.'

 

It's not like she was even making any money from him anymore, with the deal he and Patrick had made before. The 'deal' was more of Patrick forcing Frank to do shit, it was really a gross thing to do.

 

Jamia had let it slip to the stranger. Now she didn't really have a choice, she gave in to his demands. She would rather be in a shit ton of trouble with Pat than have Frank hate her.

 

It really was for the best that she stop giving Frank pot. Whoever this person was they seemed like they would do some good. Or at least better than Patrick. Jamia shuddered.

 

Patrick was not going to happy about this, the sooner he knew the better. Jamia prepared herself to call Patrick after she ended the first phone call and began the next immedietly after.

 

"Ello?" Patrick picked up on the first ring.

 

"Hey, I got some not so great news." Jamia said quietly, hoping he was not in bad mood.

 

"Fuck, if you screwed up the shipment again Jay-" Patrick began.

 

"No." Jamia cut him off. "God no, it's about Frank."

 

The other end of the line went quiet. So Jamia began, "A number I don't recognize just called, and they told me to stop selling to Frank. Frank already stopped using for a little while, I think he's serious. He owes us a lot still." Jamia avoided telling Patrick that she had let slip what went on between him and Frank, she already had enough bull to deal with.

 

"Dammit. I'll take care of it." Patrick sighed.

 

"What are you going to do?" Jamia asked.

 

"I said I'll take care of it." Jamia began to worry, sure threats were all part if the business but this was fairly personal.

 

"Patrick-" she began but he had already hung up.

 

Crap. She sent Frank a quick text telling him to be careful and that Pat was out for blood.

 

She then decided to send the number that called her before, a text too. 'I messed up, Patrick is probably going to do something. Watch out for him'

 

There was no reply from either number, she hoped they saw it. Now she set out to make up for all the lost profits Frank had blown through last week.

 

She couldn't help but worry about Frank, she didn't even know who the hell he was with.

 

Jamia rounded the corner to a do hey alley, she was getting desperate and she had an idea, it was a long shot. He hadn't bought from her in a long time, but she was willing to try.

 

Time for another phone call. "Hey Ray! What are you up to?" She greeted happily.

 

"Hi Jamia, just dropped off these two kids. One was stoned out I his fuckin mind." Ray said.

 

"What? That may have been Frank, was he short? Did he have hideous dreads?" She asked hurriedly.

 

"Yeah actually he did." Ray said in surprise.

 

"Oh thank god. Who was he with?" Jamia asked quickly.

 

"Oh this other kid, Gerald or something." He began. "He seems cool."

 

"But is Frank safe?" Jamia asked.

 

"Pretty sure, looked like he's in good hands." Ray confirmed.

 

"Ok. Ok that's good." Jamia sighed in releif.

 

"So why'd you call? You know I'm clean." Ray said warily.

 

"Yeah I know. I'm just in a tight spot, you know anyone looking to buy?" Ray told her about some college friend, she was set, the money was not a problem anymore. All she needed to worry about was Patrick now.


	13. Frank Iero: The Biggest Twink Gerard's Ever Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lotsa smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for 1000 hits!  
> \- GFTPw

Gerard had just sat down on the couch next to Frank. He was still immensely pissed after learning what an asshole this Patrick guy actually was. Frank had seemed to notice the quiet seething, Gerard assured him it was nothing.

 

Sweet Pea began barking and could now be audibly heard over the movie that neither the two boys were paying attention to.

 

"I'll get her." Gerard prompted, sighing as he stood.

 

Gerard hesitated a moment, taking in the way Frank watched him under his heavily lidded eyes. He really was pretty, Gerard leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Franks forehead.

 

Frank made a questioning noise to which Gerard responded, "everything will be ok. I promise." And regretfully left the room to appease the needy dog.

 

As it turns out, Sweet Pea had angered a pigeon and she was fiercefully defending herself from under a bush. Gerard. Easily shooed the pigeon away, and scolded the dog about pissing off the local wildlife.

 

The scruffy dog proceeded to trot over to a stick and chew on it, glancing back at Gerard expectantly. Did it want to play fetch?

 

Apparently so, as she carried the stick to Gerard's feet and sat with it clamped between her teeth. Gerard pried it from her mouth and tossed it once before she quickly grew bored, plopping herself down in the shade.

 

Gerard shook his head fondly and turned to enter the house. "Nothing to worry about Frank, she was taking on a bird- Frank?" Gerard walked into the living room and found it to be lacking a specifically short tattooed youth.

 

Gerard's mind instantly went to the worst, Frank left and went back to Jamia, or he had just ran away because Gerard's behavior.

 

"Frankie?" Gerard shouted louder this time.

 

"Oh just in the bathroom Gee." Came a muted response "You can come in if you want."

 

Gerard, questioning everything, walked up and saw Frank with scissors and an electric razor that Mikey had owned when he had a phase of wanting to be a hairdresser. Gerard did not have fond memories of that thing, Mikey had convinced him to let him cut his hair. It did not turn out well to say the least, and now the thing had somehow found its way into Franks hands.

 

Gerard noticed that most of his hair was already gone, the dreadlocks were now stumps, the length in the middle longer than the ones at the side. The remains lay in the sink.

 

"What the hell?" Gerard asked, hands flying in an attempt to better convey his amassed confusion.

 

"Oh well I thought since I'm trying to quit I might as well get rid of the stoner dreads." he shrugged looking over at Gerard, who was in awe, "I'm not getting rid of the drug rugs, they are way too comfy."

 

Gerard gaped like a fish, shocked at Franks impulsiveness. "Um alright." He stuttered, "need any help?"

 

Gerard ended up helping Frank unfurl the messy stumps of dreads and brushing them out. After Franks hair was free, it was still unruly, they wet it with the use if the sink.

 

"Are you sure you don't want a shower or something?" Asked Gerard.

 

"Na," Frank replied as he turned on the hot tap, soaking his head, "I'll get one later."

 

He popped up from under the water after a few minutes and the grabbed the electric razor.

 

"Can you do this bit?", he asked handing the battery powered device to Gerard.

 

"I'll try." Gerard said, "Where do I shave?"

 

"Just the sides, now hurry." Frank said, dragging out the "y" at the end of the sentence. "I wanna see."

 

Gerard put a towel around Frank's shoulders and sat him at the edge of the bath so he could quickly wash away the hairs.

 

He clicked the on button and it started to vibrate. He brought it up hesitantly to the side of Franks head and it ran along smoothly, the hairs now extremely short.

 

After he finished Frank stood up, "Nicely done." He said as he examined Gerard's work in the mirror.

 

He grabbed the towel from around his shoulders and dried his hair, which was done fairly quickly, because of his new found lack of hair.

 

Gerard stood in awe, drinking in the way short hair looked on Frank. Gerard noticed that he had left himself enough hair to curl down and make himself a side fringe, he grabbed a brush and shaped it.

 

"What'd ya think?" He asked, now looking nervous, his eyes wide and expectant.

 

"That's the thing I can't. It looks amazing Frank." Gerard said, he wasn't lying. He had thought the dreadlocks were charming, in there own special way, he looked even better now.

 

Now that the dreads were gone Gerard really took his time to appreciate Franks face.

 

Every face is unique, but Franks is special, Gerard loved how his eyelids opened so he looked like a porcelain doll, the way his eyes just call for your attention. His eyebrows crease and slope so high they essentuate the masculinity and yet soften him at the same time.

 

Gerard's gaze dragged from Franks eyes to his adorable buttony nose and how wide his mouth grew when he smiled. His mouth was probably Gerard favorite feature, how his bottom lip was much plumper than his top, how his cuspids bow curved and dipped back down to the edges of his mouth- Gerard could go on, but Frank was now looking at him dissaprivingly.

 

Gerard's face turned a light shade of red. "Sorry, your just really pretty." He said leaning in.

 

Frank scoffed but still did not back away. Their hot breath mingled between the small space between them. Gerard closed the gap, bringing his lips to Franks. Who in no way disapproved of this and the two eventually initiated a very passionate make out session.

 

Frank let out a heady breath as the small of his back pressed into the hard edge of the sink. Gerard brought his hands down to Franks hips.

 

Frank turned away momentarily gasping for air. Gerard dug his thumbs into Franks hip bones, pressing down sharply and pulling him closer.

 

"Let's take this elsewhere, shall we." Gerard breathed out against Franks neck.

 

Frank didn't even make it to the sofa before Gerard was kissing him again, Frank felt hands wrap around his waist, his own in Gerard's hair, tugging lightly.

 

Gerard had Frank pressed against the back of the sofa, Frank pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist.

 

Gerard happily supported Frank by cupping his ass. He brought them around to the front side of the couch.

 

Gerard sat down, Frank now straddling his waist. Frank rolled his hips, illiciting a groan from Gerard. Frank did so again, Gerard bucked his hips upwards into Franks sensitive parts.

 

Gerard began to feel something poking him in his lower stomach. Holy shit, Frank got a boner from that. That was pretty hot, well not pretty hot, really hot, fucking hormones man. Gerard bucked his hips again with more force this time, it was Franks turn to make a pleasures sound. Frank continued to grind his hips onto Gerard.

 

Gerard was hard before he could think about it. Both teenage boys had started desperately searching for more friction. Gerard snaked his hand under Frank shirt, digging his nails into his back.

 

"Frankie," Gerard mumbled, pulling away.

 

"Mmm?" Frank hummed nearly panted as he felt Gerard's hand slowly remove from his back to his hip. Then to his thigh, Gerard started to palm at his dick through his jeans, the rough material and pressure rubbing harshly against him.

 

"You wanna maybe help each other out?" Gerard mumbled you could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

Frank nodded desperately and arched into the touch.

 

"Get on your knees." Gerard said, "we're home alone, no point going anywhere else." He added as an afterthought.

 

Frank removed himself from on top of Gerard as kneeled down I'm between his legs. He eyed Gerard's bulge with lust. Frank brought his hands shakily to Gerard's waistband. He looked up at Gerard before continuing. Then Frank edged down Gerard's sweatpants, to see he had gone commando.

 

Gerard smirked. "Really? no boxers?" Frank chuckled airily.

 

"Dont laugh my dick is three inches from your face." Gerard responded.

 

Frank looked down again and fuck, Gerard's dick was no laughing matter.

 

He was most certainly well endowed to say the least, Frank paused momentarily.

 

Gerard watched, Frank looked mildly in awe, he was waiting patiently, giving Frank as much time as he needed.

 

With no warning Frank took the entire dick into his mouth. Gerard gasped as Frank swallowed around him a few times, swirling his toungue. Sweat beaded on Gerard's forehead, Frank moved his hand to cup Gerard's balls and massage them gently.

 

This most certainly wasn't the first blowjob Frank had ever given and Gerard was praying not his last because damn it felt heavenly.

 

Frank pulled his mouth away, wet with saliva and precum he continued to work on the tip. Lapping at it and ever so lightliy digging his tongue into the slit. Gerard inhaled sharply and tugged on Franks newly cut hair.

 

Gerard was determined not to cum too early but god, this cute stoner punk- not cute, no Frank was a combination of cute and hot that there probably wasn't a word for, at least not in Gerards vocabulary. Especially as he was losing himself to Frank sucking his dick infinitely better than he had been expecting.

 

He noticed one of Frank's hand had stopped touching him palming his own tenting dick through jeans.

 

Frank's mouth was amazing, going between fitting as much as he could to to sucking at the tip again. After a few more moments Gerard felt a specifically warm feeling pool in his stomach before he came into Frank's mouth. "Fuck Frankie." Gerard moaned when Frank removed himself.

 

Gerard was about to get up and get a tissue or something for him but he watched Frank swallowed it.

 

"Fuck," he mumbled again. as if Frank couldn't get any hotter.

 

He was too busy staring at Frank to realise that he had his own problem.

 

"Gee," he whined. His voice hoarse, which made sense, he had just sucked a dick halfway down his godamn throat. "would you-ah help me out a little." Frank broke off into heavy pants.

 

Gerard looked down to see Frank squirming, still on his damn knees touching at himself through his jeans.

 

"Get up here." Gerard said, patting at the couch beside him, Frank scrambled up, desperate for any form of attention to be shown to his throbbing dick.

 

Gerard reached over and undis Frank's zipper, Frank was actually wearing boxers so Gerard had to pull those down along with his jeans.

 

It was smaller then Gerard's, not that it mattered because Frank was one of the biggest twinks Gerard had ever met.

 

Gerard started to jerk Frank, making him moan loudly. Gerard squeezed his hand gently around Franks length and continued to pump him.

 

Gerard helped Frank finish as quickly as possible, Gerard used his other hand to play with his balls and occasionally squeeze Frank's ass.

 

Frank didn't take to long to cum, doing so when Gerard had slipped a finger, slick with cum, into him without warning.

 

He came all over Gerard's hand and before Gerard could go clean it off Frank was licking it off for him.

 

"That's so fucking hot," Gerard mumbled, it should've been gross but god, nothing was gross when Frank did it.

 

Frank leaned back and wiped the remaining fluids that his dripped on his chin and gave Gerard his biggest grin.

 

Gerard tucked himself back into his sweatpants, Frank did the same and leaned against Gerard's shoulder.

 

Gerard smiled and wrapped an arm around Frank. "Putting on the moves I see." Frank joked.

 

Gerard was about to come up with a witty retort when he saw he had a message on his phone.

 

They must have been too caught up in their- activities to have seen that Jamia texted.

 

Frank followed his line of sight to the message notification on the screen. It was from Jamia. Frank scrambled over Gerard, leaning over his lap, to grap the phone.

 

"I wanna read it." Frank huffed handing Gerard the phone to enter in the passcode.

 

"Ok, I'm sure it's nothing-" Gerard trailed off when he read the message. He showed Frank, all the color seemed to drain from his face. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Gee." Frank whispered.

 

Later that evening after Ms. Way returned home from her job, and her two boys were off doing boyfriend stuff with their boyfriends, she got a phone call.

 

"Donna?" It's me." Ms. Way's blood immedietly chilled.

 

"What, Donald?" She huffed at the sound of we ex-husbands voice.

 

"Just calling to remind you, I'm seeing my boys next week." He said.

 

"I am very well aware. Just know, if you do anything. And I mean anything to make them uncomfortable I will see to it that you will never step foot in this house or near my children. Ever again." Ms. Way seethed remembering their time together as a 'family'. Ms. Way ended the phone call before he could say another word.


	14. Mikey Ways Not-So-Sob-Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Donald such a prick? Well now you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to take this opportunity to give a shout out to the creator of our first fan art: MyChemicalSmolBean 
> 
> Thank you so much!!!  
> -GFTPw

"Gerard, text Mikey, tell him to come." Ms. Way said, walking into the living room and flopping down onto the sofa.

  
"Rough day?" Gerard asked.

  
"I'll explain when Mikey gets here, I can't be arsed explaining it twice." She said, rubbing her eyes.

  
Gerard opened his phone and started typing a quick message urging Mikey to come home, for what reason, he did not know.

  
Frank giggled, mumbling something like "same," Ms. Way suddenly bolted up, "Frankie!?" She exclaimed, looking over at him.

  
"You're hair darling! When did that happen, it's lovely." She started babbling, sitting up a little straighter in her chair, "It's a nice change, those dreadlocks must've been very heavy." She continued.

  
"Uh thanks Ms Way." Frank said, smiling as Ms Way complimented his "dashing and edgy new hairdo"

  
"Call me Donna, Frank, I've never like being referred to as Ms. Way, sounds much to formal." She opted before a short pause. "Anyway, you and Gerard seem to have a little thing going on." She teased, wiggling her finger in a playful manner at the two.

  
"How did you-" Gerard started, eyes wide.

  
"Donna knows all, my sweetest Gerard." She said airily with a chuckle.

  
Her laughter was disrupted by the slamming of a door, a tall lanky figure, more commonly known as Mikey Way walked in. He seemed flustered, if Gerard were to guess that had something to do with Pete.

  
"Hey mom, what's up?" He asked as he too sat down on the couch.

  
"All right, now that you're both here I'll tell you." She said, pulling her legs up so they sat beneath her.

  
Frank all of a sudden felt out of place. "Should I- uh go?"

  
Ms. Way shook her head "No you should not. This may concern you to."

  
Frank looked at Gerard for some kind of answer, but found none, Gerard shrugged his shoulders just as unknowing as Frank.

  
Ms. Way cleared her throat but looked hesitant. "Though a dickhead, your father is entitled to see you at least once a month. No you do not have to go to his house, he will come here. I will not allow it otherwise." She explained, her face growing slightly red with apparent anger.

  
"So when does he get to see us?" Mikey asked, his hands were clasped together to tightly in his lap. His expression was no longer relaxed but he now wore his rigid poker face.

  
"He'll be here Wednesday, I'm off work then, basically I'm going to watch his every move." Donna said, in a voice that in no way suggested she was looking forward to it. "If he does anything to make any of you feel uncomfortable," She eyed Frank, "or unsafe, I need you to let me know. No questions asked. I will not hesitate to kick that prick out of my house." Ms Way huffed.

  
The mood had dropped as soon as their father had been mentioned, and now that they knew he would be visiting it had hit near rock bottom.

  
Frank noticed the blank, upset expression face Gerard had, he couldn't help but hug him, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. Frank had not known anything about Gerard's dad, he still didn't, but from what he gathered he was a pretty shitty person.

  
Gerard nearly jumped at the action, but upon realising it was Frank, he returned the hug, pulling Frank closer and showed no signs of letting go anytime soon.

  
"Well I'm going make dinner, try and liven up. I'd rather not talk about it anymore." Donna said, standing up and heading into the kitchen, the three boys heard her turn on the radio, a muffled song by The Clash could be heard through the door.

  
Trusting that they would not be heard over The Clash Frank was still in the dark, "Can I ask what happened with your dad?" He asked, not directing it to Gerard specifically. Mikey's face was still blank, distant almost.

  
Gerard sighed. "Yeah. When we all lived together he was a terrible dad." Gerard rummaged through his vocabulary for the right words to say.

  
Mikey scoffed. "Try terrible person." Gerard nodded in agreement.

  
"Back then there wasn't a day mom didn't cry." Gerard said quietly. "He scared her, he scared us all."

  
"That's putting it lightly." Mikey said harshly.

  
"It was really that bad that you had to leave? Huh." Gerard could guess what Frank was thinking, 'if only I could be that lucky'

  
Obviously Mikey had more disdain for the man, maybe because he had to live with him longer, Frank thought.

  
Gerard had a similar mindset. "Mikey? You haven't really talked about it."

  
Mikey looked up from his hands, he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "About what?"

  
Frank shifted in his seat while Gerard elaborated. "You know, when you were living with him."

  
"Oh. That." Mikey said quietly.

  
Gerard held up his hands. "You don't have to of course." He said frantically.

  
"No it's fine. I was just beginning to forget about it." Mikey used his hand to flatten down the side of his hair.

  
Both Gerard and Frank waited expectantly. "Well mom already knows..." Mikey began.

  
**flashback**

  
Mikey slammed shut the fridge, he didn't know what he had been expecting. The power had been cut off for a few days already. His stomach growled as a cruel reminder of how long it had been since he had eaten.

  
He crouched down to rifle through the cupboards looking for something to eat. He didn't care what it was at this point.

  
Bingo. His mouth watered at the sight of some ancient candy left over from Halloween as a kid.

  
Mikey froze, candy half-unwrapped when heard a key slide into the front door. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

  
Mikey knew he should have stayed upstairs in his room. Shit.

  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" His father seethed.

  
"I- was hungry." Mikey's voice faltered.

  
"You were hungry!" Mikey's dad shot him a look of complete disbeleif. "Of course you were fucking hungry. Your always fucking hungry. So godddam needy." Donald made his way over to Mikey, who stood rooted to his spot in the kitchen.

  
"It's always something with you." He harshly prodded Mikey square in the chest. "I give a home, a roof over your head, the clothes on your back, food to eat. With no thanks. You ungrateful little-" Mikey had tuned out, this could go on for hours.

  
Sure he had bought him clothes but that was one time, several months ago. Now he was stuck wearing the same three changes of clothes every day. Now with the power shut off he couldn't even wash them.

  
Now the food on the other hand, Mikey had no idea where his dad got the notion that he fed him. The man hadn't bought groceries or brought home take-out since his mom and Gerard left.

  
God did he miss them. Mikey could feel the tears prickle in his eyes. He bowed his head, hoping his dad wouldn't notice.

  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Oh your crying? Boo-fucking-hoo. I don't want to hear it. Go cry to your mother. Oh wait-" Donald stopped his tangent momentarily to falsely ponder this. "You can't because she fucking left."

  
Mikey's heart sunk. He knew his mom was fighting for custody every day. Surely she would win and he could leave this wretched place. That didn't stop the words from cutting deep like small razors.

  
His dad seemed to notice he struck a chord. "Don't you know? She isn't coming to get you. Neither is your faggot brother. So you might as well deal with it and be grateful for what you have. You're gonna be here for a while." He jested.

   
Many days later, Mikey's dad seemed to have completely forgotten about his rampage. Mikey decided he was going to ask to go see Gerard.

  
Despite them going to the same school, there was no chance of them passing each other, or seeing each other in the hallway. Except at the rare assembly or fire drill.

  
Mikey didn't do anything without asking any more. Things would be imaginable worse if he went off on his own without consulting his mental dad.

  
"Hey, dad?" Mikey began anxiously.

  
His dad only grunted from his spot on the couch.

  
Mikey didn't know whether or not to take this as a go-ahead or not. "I was thinking I could go see Gerard..." Mikey didn't take notice to the tightening of hands around the newspaper.

  
"I won't take long. I just-" Mikey trailed off when he realized he had made a terrible mistake.

  
"Am I not enough company for you? You dislike me enough to want to 'hang out' with that fucking sicko." His dad remained in his seat.

  
"I'm sorry." Mikey said turning to leave.

  
"Your sorry? Well I would fucking hope so." Donald then motioned for him to leave.

  
"Oh and son." Mikey stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't ever ask me anything again. Ever." He said oddly placid.

  
Sure enough Mikey didn't ask him anything. He made himself scarce around the house, spending all his free time holed up in his room, listening carefully and hoping his dad wouldn't come into his room and demean or belittle him any more.

  
The day that knock came on his door had undoublty been the happiest moment of his life, though he didn't show it. He didn't want him to get that kind of satisfaction.

  
While waiting for Gerard to come home from school Ms Way definitely made note if how frighteningly thin her son had grown, and the ratty clothes he had on. Sure that was the 'cool new look' of today, but this was a little too real for her liking.

 

Mikey had told Frank and Gerard a less wordy version of what had happened. Mikey could see the discomfort in Gerard's eyes at knowing what he had to go through. What he saw on Frank's face was not what he had expected, it was a look of complete understanding, no pity or disgust. Just unadulterated understating, Mikey felt his heart warm towards the guy.

 

Mikey certainly was appreciative that they didn't comment on his not-so-much-sobbing-sob-story.

 

He should apologize to Gerard for being so adamant that Frank was a bad person, because he smoked weed. Mikey almost smlied but Ms Way barged in announcing that their vegetarian dinner was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also comments. I love comments. I need comments. Leave comments.


	15. Mall Banter and A Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Jamia stop trying to sell drugs to these kids!

The depressing subject was quickly dropped as they walked into kitchen to eat the meal Donna had prepared.  
  
  
It turned out to be pasta which was perfect because who doesn't like pasta?  
  
  
But the air of somber and quiet had followed them into the small kitchen. Gerard and Frank still sat beside each other, giving playful nudges, too lighten the mood.  
  
  
"So boys," said Ms Way, looking at Frank and Gerard "how about you two go to the mall later? Mikey, I want to talk to you. While you were occupied in the living room a boy climbed through the kitchen window."  
  
  
Mikey coughed out a large mouthful of half-eaten pasta, it splattered back onto his plate. "What?" he asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
  
Donna laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry, he was nice. He apologized and said that he was looking for you and scuttled off back through the window. When you see him again dear, tell him to use the door."  
  
  
Frank and Gerard were now attempting to stifle their laughter at the other side of the table, Frank trying not to spit out his own mouthful of food, which caused Gerard to laugh even more.  
  
  
"Did he have, black hair?" asked Mikey, slowly. He was just making sure at this point.  
  
  
Donna nodded. "And quite a bit of eyeliner." She added, laughing herself now. "I just have a few questions to ask about him. To be safe."  
  
  
"I'm sure you do," mumbled Gerard, Frank buried his head into Gerard's shoulder in an attempt to muffle even more of his laughter.  
  
  
Donna eyed them before shooing them away to head off to the mall.  
  
  
Mikey wasn't too worried, this was his mother after all, she took these things very well. Donna stood up and swept away the dishes to the sink.  
  
  
Gerard and Frank tumbled off the front porch to make their way to the mall. "He's going to get an earful." Gerard commented.  
  
  
Frank laughed as he matched his footsteps to Gerard's. "There is no way that wasn't Pete." Frank said.  
  
  
"You never know," Gerard laced his hand with Franks, "Jersey is filled with all these crazies." He whispered into his ear, to which Frank lightly shouldered him away giggling.  
  
  
The conversation lulled, they walked the rest of the way to the mall in silence, hand in hand.  
  
  
The mall typically wasn't any better than school, it was usually filled with the students from said school but only now there was no teacher/staff supervision. Thankfully the mall-roaming heathens had never bothered Gerard too much, but he would be lying if he said he had never witnessed it before second-hand.  
  
  
Gerard stepped in front of Frank to open the malls entrance door for him. Frank thanked him and swooped ahead to open the second set of doors.  
  
  
  
Their first stop was a pretzel booth, Gerard was a whore for the lightly salted, greasy-as-all-fuck, mall bread. Frank picked at the pretzel too while they window shopped.  
  
  
They were walking across the mall towards their local Hot Topic, when Gerard felt a tug at his arm.  
  
  
He looked over and saw Frank staring up at him, Frank looked over to the Hot Topic and back to Gerard.  
  
  
"Can we go in?" he asked.  
  
  
Gerard sighed, he'd grown out of Hot Topic years ago, or so he claimed, but he did go in there for the occasional band shirt and pair of skinny jeans. Let's just say Gerard's a big liar. "Why not."  
  
  
"Yay." Exclaimed Frank, dragging Gerard in with a face splitting smile, which Gerard couldn't help but replicate.  
  
  
Frank stared at the wall adorned with shirts, occasionally looking at labels to check the prices and size. At one point he looked at a shirt marked at $40 and was size large, Frank looked outright disgusted. "Was a nice fucking shirt." He mumbled when he heard Gerard's snort.  
  
  
They spent quite a while looking at the chokers and collars, Frank seemed to like a particular leather collar with stainless steel studs.  
  
  
Frank checked the price and reached for his wallet, when opened, turned out to be completely empty, except a candy wrapper and possibly a condom?  
  
  
He sighed and set the collar choker hybrid back on the shelf.  
  
  
"You know I can buy that for you, right?" Gerard offered, smirking.  
  
  
"Gerard, no it's fine. I'm already basically living in your house." Frank said, a pang of guilt in his voice.  
  
  
Gerard sighed again and grabbed it off the rack, and despite Frank's protests dragged him up to the counter.  
  
  
The girl behind was your typical Hot Topic worker, with snake bites piercings, dyed hair and contacts in to make her look like the spawn of Satan.  
  
  
She took the collar, scanned it and Gerard handed her twelve dollars. All the while Frank was rifling through a large container filled with pins.  
  
  
"You two are a cute couple ya know." The girl said, she had a light jersey accent but it was shadowed by another deeper tone Gerard did not recognize. Probably whatever the spoke in hell.  
  
  
"Oh, thanks." Gerard said smiling. Frank too, smiled sheepishly behind him.  
  
  
The girl laughed. "No problem, see you guys later." She said adding a wave as they walked out of the store.  
  
  
Gerard took Franks hand in his as they walked out. "Thank you for buying me the thing." Frank said as they walked past an American Eagle.  
  
  
"It's no problem, one day we'll have to go back to your house and get your clothes and other stuff." Gerard said, Frank couldn't always wear his and Mikey's clothes. They were twice his size.  
  
  
"Like robbing myself?" Frank asked.  
  
  
"You could say that-" Gerard had intended to keep talking but out of the corner of his eye he saw some familiar faces.  
  
  
Two girls and two boys were standing in a far off corner. One of the girls had two black ponytails, bright red lipstick and a very short, very plaid skirt. Lindsey, the one who flirted with him, not exactly a welcome sight.  
  
  
He looked at the other girl, he also recognized the brown pony tail and sharp features. She was Franks dealer and proclaimed friend, Jamia.  
  
  
The two boys were standing arguing with them backed up against a wall. The boy with the blue hair seemed to have a fire lit under his ass. Gerard could relate, having dealt with both girls on different occasions. The other boy with short, brown hair seemed unphased by the argument happening mere inches away from him. Instead he  seemed to be questioning the very existence of the potted plant to his left.  
  
  
They were the only fully sane people from the bus, Gerard had met.  
  
  
Josh was now protesting against something as Jamia nearly shouted something back at him. Lindsey had one hand on her hip, that was sassily cocked to one side.  
  
  
When Jamia began shouting Tyler forgot about that poor plant and it's imminent doom to be stuck in a grimy mall for years to come. He joined in on the conversation, pulling on Josh's hand, asking to just walk away.  
  
  
Suddenly a hand flew in front of his line of sight. "Hello? Earth to Gerard." Said Frank in a singsong voice. "You in there?" Frank lightly tapped on Gerard's head.  
  
  
"Just saw some... friends." Gerard said, Frank looked over to where he was looking and saw the 'friends.'  
  
  
"What the hell?" Grumbled Frank as he saw Jamia in the heated conversation. Josh had started to back away from her and Lindsey. "Should we intervene or something? I feel kinda bad for them." Frank said knowing very well how persistent Jamia can be.  
  
  
Gerard thought for a minute. "Probably. C'mon."  
  
  
As they approached what they were saying became more clear. "We're not going to buy your stupid drugs." Josh stated tersely.  
  
  
Lindsey countered with, "Ah c'mon its good shit. Real quality. Right Jay?" She nudged Jamia.  
  
  
Jamia was not paying the least bit of attention, she was to focused on the approaching couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna had just finished the dishes and sat down across from Mikey.  
  
  
"So, what's his name?" She asked excitedly.  
  
  
"Pete." Mikey answered simply.  
  
  
"I see." She pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. "Is he a good boy?"

  
  
Mikey hesitated. Pete was by all means not a saint, he was so very extra and over the top. "For the most part. He makes me laugh."  
  
  
"That's good." She smiled. "Just let me know if anything gets out of hand. And stay safe."  
  
  
"Mom." Mikey groaned. "We're not doing... that." Mikey silently added a 'yet.'  
  
  
"Uh huh." She prodded teasingly. "I beg to differ, nobody climbs through a kitchen window 'just to talk'."  
  
  
Mikey opened his mouth to protest- "I'm only teasing. Now go find that boy and 'talk'." Ms Way ended in a crescendo and stood up promptly. She ruffled her sons hair and set off to find Sweet Pea.

 

 

  
  
  
Frank seemed to look a little disappointed but Jamia knew he understood, it's not like selling this shit was her favourite thing to do.  
  
  
"Who the hell..." Lindsey began but trailed off when she realized who it was. "Oh hey! Gee!" She said quickly switching gears and adjusting her shirt to accentuate her cleavage. Josh and Tyler stood in confusion.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Frank asked Jamia.  
  
  
"Just talking." She shrugged.

 

Josh looked appalled. "Just talking my ass! That was harassment." Tyler seemed to agree.

  
  
"Jay I know these guys, could you lay off?" Frank asked clapping her on the shoulder.  
  
  
Jamia was about to answer but Lindsey cut her off again. "They were just about to buy some. Weren't you?" Tyler shook his head in response and glowered at her.  
  
  
Lindsey groaned before setting her sights on Gerard, who was unusually quiet. "It's good to see you again, babe." Gerard looked like he was sucking on a lemon, gross. Could she not take a hint?  
  
  
"When did you even start hanging out with... her." Frank said eyeing Lindsey in disgust.  
  
  
"Well- um- I think we should talk about it later." Jamia stated hesitantly.  
  
  
"Oh come on." Frank whined. "And would you stop flirting with him for Christ's sake." He extended his hand to motion at Lindsey. Gerard nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Gerard doesn't mind. I know he likes it." She smirked, throwing an arm around Gerard.    
  
  
Gerard shoved her off lightly. "Would you give the fuck up already?"  
  
  
"Lindsey." Jamia tried futilely and fidgeted nervously..  
  
  
"There's no need to be shy." Lindsey grabbed for Gerard again. He dodged and rolled his eyes in a way that would offend even Donna. Gerard grabbed the collar of Franks shirt and yanked him forwards. The kiss may have been too passionate for a mall and this many eyes. Gerard was pretty sure there was tongue involved.  
  
  
"Goddam." Jamia breathed.  
  
  
Lindsey stood in shock for a moment. "Oh fuck off." She stalked away angrily to a bench and tossed herself down, she pulled her phone out and began tapping at it angrily.  
  
  
Tyler's reaction was the similar to Jamia's. Josh's mouth was open so wide it was inches from the floor. "Oh. Ohh. " He looked between the two and then to Tyler. "You knew?" To which Tyler nodded happily.  
  
  
Frank stood gasping and wide-eyed at the sudden kiss, Gerard seemed very proud of himself.  
  
  
"Hey, guys I'm really sorry." Jamia said to Josh and Tyler.  
  
  
"It's fine. Really." Josh said easily forgiving Jamia. Tyler added, "Thanks Frank."  
  
  
Frank nodded. "No problem. I guess I already owed you." Josh was confused, but Tyler and Gerard understood fully. Frank might have still been stoned sky high if Tyler hadn't told Gerard where to get off on the bus.  
  
  
Jamia offered a smile, she along with Josh had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Her smile quickly fell. "You guys need to go. Now." She whispered in a rush.  
  
  
Both Tyler an Josh took this as their ques to leave. "Um, thanks again, I guess. See you later." Josh said before they left the three to why ever it was they needed to leave.  
  
  
"What?" Gerard asked in confusion shaking Frank's shoulder.  
  
  
Frank already had his eyes locked on the reason they needed to leave.  
  
  
Lindsey was now whispering something to a man, shorter than her. His face was blocked by a fedora but Frank knew exactly who it was.  
  
  
"Gerard. We really need to go." Frank hissed out in a hushed tone.  
  
  
"I don't think he's seen you yet. You really need to go fast." Jamia urged. Gerard grazed his eyes over the man, Patrick, who seemed to be groping the girl who mere moments ago had been hanging on his neck. Gerard was brought back to when they were at the movie theater. The girl Patrick had been with was Lindsey.

 

This just added to his turmoil, this was one screwed up group of people. What was she doing trying to do screwing around with him when she was probably with Patrick. Or something.  
  
  
Frank had gone white. Gerard nodded to Jamia before speed walking out of the mall, Frank in tow. They had been lucky enough this time, it was a close call. From Jamia's text he could tell Patrick would come looking for them eventually. Lindsey would not be helping the situation any.  
  
  
Patrick head was staring around, looking for any sign of Frank, "Where the fuck is he Lindsey?" He hissed, "You better not have been lying."  
  
  
"Why would I lie to you baby." Lindsey said, pouting and trailing a finger along his chest.  
  
  
Patrick sighed. "He must've left. I'll just fucking text him later, the little shit still owes me."  
  
  
"You might be able to catch him after school you know, he's been coming in a lot more recently. Well except for last week." Lindsey said, pulling one of her pony tails tighter.  
  
  
"What happened last week?" Patrick growled  
  
  
"I don't know that guy, Gerard, the faggot, probably knows, they're dating or something. Jamia might but they kinda fell out recently or something." Lindsey said, her metaphorically large mouth giving Patrick some very useful information.  
  
  
"The Gerard who got caught sucking a seniors dick?: Lindsey nodded. "I used to know that senior." Patrick mumbled.  
  
  
"Yeah him." Lindsey said brightly. "He wouldn't even flirt back with me." She added grumpily.  
  
  
Patrick gabbed her ass and squeezed it tightly. "Fucking whore." He growled.  
  
  
"That' a good thing and even you know it." Lindsey said, "lots of connections and _favours_ out of it."  
  
  
Patrick knew well what she had to do for _favours_ , he had a lot of people who gave him _favours,_ Frank included.  
  
  
"At school it is, and who knows maybe I'll have a real-life encounter with this Gerard." Patrick said,  


 

 

  
  
Gerard, Frank and Jamia panted, they had escaped Patrick eye and managed to get out side as quickly as they could.  
  
  
"I think we should go home." Frank mumbled.   
  
  
"I think we should get an explanation actually." Gerard said, glaring at Jamia, who looked guilty but didn't break eye contact.  
  
  
"I only needed to sell three more bags, okay? I was seriously running out of people. Did you see those two, they look like they were already on some shit." she said.   
  
  
Gerard saw her point, teen boys, Josh with his dyed hair and eyes outlined in red and Tyler with bags under his eyes and some old, ripped and unwashed looking clothes.  
  
  
"What about Patrick." Gerard continued  
  
  
Frank looked up, eyes wide, Gerard didn't know about what he did, as _payment_ for that man. Did he?  
  
  
"How does he know Frank's stopped buying." Gerard asked.  
  
  
"Obviously I had to tell him. Patrick needs to know everything, Telling him now is better than him finding out personally." Jamia said. "I'm doing this shit as a favour."  
  
  
"She's right, Gee." Frank mumbled, he knew she was right, Patrick would always find out and always got angry when he didn't know things as soon as it happened and if he found out someone hadn't told him something, more people would get hurt than necessary.  
  
  
Gerard sighed, "Fine, you know him better than me." He took Frank's hand in his again. "See you later, Jamia."  
  
  
"Bye Jay. I'll be in touch." Frank said, he looked and sounded sad but he leaned into Gerard.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about this guys, see you." She called after them thankfully in the opposite direction from where Gerard's house was.


	16. Ms McFairny: Ball Kicker Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may not be good at sports, but she can kick balls when it counts.
> 
> chaos ensues. Sooooo sorry to Patrick and Lindsey :(

Gerard had settled himself into a slow pace next to Frank. He looked up at the sky bruised with purple and blue, Gerard was about to comment on it- "Did she tell you." Frank whispered, Gerard was pretty sure he knew what Frank was talking about.

 

"About what?" He asked, remaining cautious, making sure he knew what Frank was asking.

 

Frank swung his hand wildly. "Me and Patrick." He huffed out indignantly.

 

"Yeah, she did."

 

Frank sighed. "Do you hate me Gee?" He asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'd be holding your hand if I hated you? Do you think I would've made the fuck out with you? Do you think I would've let you suck me off earlier, if I hated you Frankie?"

 

Frank gaped for a moment. He had done all that. "I guess."

 

"We've all fucked before, or well have been fucked by shitty people, like I fucked two girls. It was just to prove something, I guess." Gerard said, gesturing a hand to prove it really meant nothing.

 

Frank smiled. "Ew, girls are nice but gross." He laughed with a false grimace.

 

"I know." Gerard said with a relaxed smile, he no longer had to worry about Frank finding out he knew about Patrick, or even Frank trying to explain what happened between the two of them.

 

Or worse Patrick telling him, in an attempt to hurt him or drive a wedge between them.

 

The walk back to Gerard's house didn't take long, they lived in the middle of the town and just down the street from the mall.

 

It had been yet another eventful day, Gerard thought as he opened the door with his key for Frank. On the kitchen table was a note from his mom explaining she had left for work.

 

"She's a nurse, right?" Asked Frank as they made their way into the living room

 

"Yeah she-" Gerard began before shielding his eyes yet again because low and behold, Mikey and Pete were making out on the sofa again.

 

"Guys seriously, you have a room for a reason!" Frank whined, Gerard covered Frank's eyes too.

 

"Mikey take it up to your room, please," Gerard grumbled.

 

Mikey blushed, Pete smirked. "Does Frank not enjoy this? I mean we are very hot." He said wearing a pout.

 

"No, Frank does not enjoy," Frank mumbled back.

 

"Well as soon as your mom left for work, Mikey came to find me and lecture me on 'breaking and entering' and how 'windows are not doors'. Of course they're not doors- 'cause they're fucking windows." Pete continued, no one was really sure who he was talking to but interrupting Pete was a very dangerous move. "Anyway, he came over to mine and my parents were in so we decided to dash over here and give Frank a treat by making out." Pete winked, joking of course.

 

Mikey hit Pete on the shoulder at the last line. "I think it was more for our enjoyment" Mikey said, "than Frank's."

 

"Yeah, that's nice. Can you get out now?" Gerard questioned, not really wanting to be in the presence of a Wentz, especially one that had just had their tongue in his little brothers mouth. Oh that really is disgusting, Gerard shuddered.

 

"No problemo. We get the memo." Said Pete with an amused chuckle. He got up and grabbed Mikey's hand and proceeded to drag him into the wrong room.

 

"Why does your bedroom have tiles and a toilet?" Pete asked.

 

"Pete this is the bathroom, wrong room." Mikey sighed.

 

"Oh. So it is."

 

Pete dragged Mikey out and down the hall, out of Gerard and Frank's line of sight, where they would hopefully enter the right room.

 

"We're such hypocrites. Considering what we were doing earlier." Frank said.

 

Gerard laughed and sprawled out on the squishy couch. "Shall we Netflix and chill?"

 

Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course."

 

The next morning Frank woke up beside Gerard, they were curled together, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other.

 

They hadn't done the "chilling," in the dead meme of Netflix and chill, but there had been a few make-out sessions, quite a bit of junk food and had been followed by a lot of cuddling and dog petting.

 

Frank was glad though, he was supposed to be going school today and perhaps not being able to sit down would lead to a rather suggestive first day back, he sat up in bed and gave a wide yawn.

 

There was a groan beside him as Gerard stirred in his wake. "G'morning Frankie." He murmured still half asleep.

 

"Morning Gee," Frank mumbled back.  
Gerard heaved himself up beside Frank. "Back to the bus, back to the boys."

 

Gerard got up and started to look through the mound of dirty clothes on the floor that just seemed to appear and disappear.

 

Frank came to the sudden realization that he, in fact, did not have his uniform, meaning he had nothing to wear to school.

 

"Uh Gee." He began, Gerard looked up from where he was crouched, his greasy hair partially covering his face. "I don't have a uniform."

 

"Oh shit yeah." Gerard said, he thought for a moment." You can just borrow one of mine or Mikey's old one." He said finally. "Mine should be in the wardrobe and there's probably a blazer upstairs somewhere."

 

"You're a blessing." Said Frank, kissing Gerard's cheek before opening wardrobe. There wasn't much in there, beside a small uniform and some hideous clothes that Frank knew Gerard would never be caught dead in.  
He pulled out the uniform, which even had the tie, despite it being Gerard's uniform from when he was thirteen, seemed like it would fit him perfectly.

 

"Take a pair of boxers too." Gerard said crossing the room to find his jeans, after finding his shirt under a few dirty dishes. A couple of markers tumbled out of the folds onto the floor. Gerard gave the shirt one last shake before laying it across his arm.

 

Frank sighed in relief, he doubted the ones he was wearing had been changed in a while, not since before getting completely screwed up for a week.

 

Frank had no problem with nudity, or people being naked around him, of course he had his insecurities but they were irrelevant around Gerard as of now. He still turned his back to Gerard.

 

He was soon dressed, the schools jeans felt a little tight around his butt, compared to his last uniform which was nearly three sizes too large.

 

Gerard was also dressed, after what felt to him like years of searching for his tie or a pair of socks.

 

He checked his phone, they had fifteen minutes until the bus left. "You want toast?" He asked Frank nodded.  
They walked up to the kitchen, leaving the comforting stink of Gerard's bedroom behind them, trapped behind the basement door.

 

Mikey was already hunched over a bowl of cereal and looking ready for the Lord to release his sweet grip on him so that death would finally take him down to Satan's lair so they may frolic in corpses, disease, and bones.

 

Then again that was how he looked all the time.

 

"Mum's still on the night shift." He mumbled, not even looking up from his sodden Cheerios.

 

"She got kept over extra time again?" Gerard sighed . "They need to give that woman a break." He said as he put a few slices of bread into the toaster. Gerard leaned his back against the toaster to gaze at Frank.

 

There was silence aside from the odd chink of Mikey's spoon and soon a dramatic pop which made Frank jump in surprise.

 

Gerard scooped up the toast and set it on the awaiting plate. "Butter or Peanut Butter?" Gerard asked welding a dull knife.

 

"Butter." Frank groped.

 

They finished the toast in record time, Gerard swiped up a pack of gum off the counter and tossed one to Mikey. He took one for himself and another for Frank they headed out the door.

 

Mikey's face lit up when he saw Pete already waiting at the bus stop. Pete turned to face them, he kicked up his leg behind him and gave a wave- like a schoolgirl to her Senpai from a manga or something. Which was not far off from reality.

 

The heavens must be on their side today, as the bus came careening around the corner at that moment.

 

Pete latched onto Mikey and boarded the vehicle. Gerard and Frank followed right after.

 

Tyler and Josh offered them a curt nod as they passed them on their way to their seat.

 

Brendon's head shot up, eyes filled with something unidentifiable. "Is this becoming a habit Way?" He asked stroking either the severed arm of a smaller and pale child or the snake. Gerard guessed the latter. "You know it Urine." He shot back, settling into his seat next to Frank.

 

"Can we hold off the witty commentary today?" Ryan asked.

 

"Hold my snake," Brendon said, handing it off to his significant other.

 

Of course, from two aisles ahead, "Like you did last night?" Pete shouted.

 

"No like your fucking mom." Ryan shouted right back. Brendon mumbled something along the lines- "I thought you said no witty commentary, huh? What happened to that." All the whilst turning in his seat to glare at Frank.

 

"Where did it go?" Brendon asked.

 

"Excuse me?" Frank replied thoroughly confused.

 

"Your fucking stoner-dreads! Where are they? I miss 'em already." Brendon whined. "I even named them, my favorite was Jonathan," Ryan turned around to look too.

 

"Looks good." He commented simply, then turned back around.

 

The rest of the bus ride was relatively quiet for how things usually are. Although the whole bus could hear Pete rambling on and on about how Mikey made his 'affection erection' throb and how he made his 'heart on' grow.

 

Frank had stated that if he wanted to turn his life around he should probably go to at least one of his classes. So they parted ways, and as per usual, the day passed on quickly. Gerard did however manage to illicit a vile glare from Lindsey in the hall way.

 

Frank joined Gerard in the Art room to hang with Ms. McFairney until lunch ended. They made some progress, Ms. McFairney was part teacher, part parent and part therapist to the boys. So once again, they filled her in on the most recent proceedings in their lives. They did happen to leave out their more intimate relations.

 

"This is quite the predicament you two have gotten yourselves into, isn't it?" She commented, looking wistfully out the window that overlooked the bus parking lot. Gerard nodded. "Well, my best advice for now is to avoid confrontation and conflict. Do not, I repeat, do not instigate anything. If need be, you have me, a mom and the law. Stay rational and calm and they will help you the best they can. The cops will not side with you if you're raving like a madman. Alright?"

 

"Yes ma'am." Frank said, grateful. Gerard nodded. "Yeah, Thank you."

 

Frank was in awe to say the least. How did Gerard manage to not only have one, but two amazing maternal figures in his life when Frank hadn't even had one. It did not seem fair. He was still ecstatic for him.

 

"Frank?" Gerard shook his shoulder. "The bell." He pointed at the short-lived electronic ringing, it cut off.

 

"Right." Frank slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

 

"Ah ah ah." Ms. McFairny tutted, she blocked the door way and pointed behind him at Gerard. Gerard took the initiative and placed a peck on Frank's cheek. "See ya."

 

Frank smiled. "See ya." He waved and hurried off to his next class. Gerard followed suit, glaring at Cally on his way out.

 

"See ya." She called after him from down the hall way.

 

The final bell rung to signal the end of the school day. Gerard shuffled out of the class, when he remembered he had forgotten to give Ms. McFairny the rest of his possible college submissions. "Shit." He muttered and hurried on back to the art room.

 

"Knock, knock," Gerard said, peering into the room.

 

"Oh, hello again. Just set them on my desk." Ms. McFairny said from behind an easel, she motioned to her desk with a coated paintbrush.

 

"Alright." Gerard made his way over to the desk. He was going on about how she should use better ventilation when using those strong chemical-based paints. "So at least open the win-" Gerard stopped mid-sentence while looking out the window, getting ready to heave it open, and bolted as fast as his under-worked legs would carry him to the parking lot.

 

"No. No. No." He huffed out between heavy breaths. He threw open the entrance doors, feet slapping against the pavement.

 

Two figures were huddling around Frank, one hidden beneath a heavy sweatshirt, the other dressed in her usual skimpy plaid skirt, some how evading dress code on the daily.

 

Before Gerard could reach them the short hooded figure had already thrown a punch, Frank just managed to dodge it. Gerard was still on the other side of the parking lot, he tried to cross over but a departing bus had blocked his path. He made quick work to divulge onto a new one.

 

By then Frank was holding up his arms in some form of pitiful defence. Gerard's blood ran hot, he was going to toss that son-uva-bitch under a bus. Finally, Gerard had reached them. Lindsey turned to face him, Patrick remained facing Frank, spewing out a string of incomprehensible threats and swear words. "Gerard!" She exclaimed giddily.

 

"What the fuck!" Gerard shouted. "Back the fuck off!" Gerard said lunging at Patrick. It was fairly pitiful that Lindsey, who was sizeably smaller than Gerard, easily held him back. She had an extremely tight grip around his waist. Gerard kicked and squirmed, it took all he had not to spit in her eye. He was not a camel. His mother taught him better than that.

 

"Would you just stop?" Lindsey breathed into Gerard's neck. His skin prickled with disgust. "You know, I am always willing to forgive you."

 

Gerard was then deciding it was an acceptable time to hork a loogie right in her face. Patrick now had Frank pinned up against the wall, whispering something in his ear with malicious intent.

 

"GUYS ARE WE HAVING A PARTY? OH NOT A PARTY, OOPS. DON'T FUCKING WORRY, GUYS, I HAVE A PET SNAKE!" Gerard didn't know if this was a particularly bad thing. He saw Brendon spring off the bus steps in a leap, so majestic, it rivalled the gazelles in the Savannah. He held high above his head, a snake, he used the leverage fro, his leap to propel himself forward towards Patrick.

 

"Holy mother of fuck." Lindsey screamed, releasing Gerard. Gerard continued where he left off, and grabbed handful of sweatshirt hood and yanked back, hard. Patrick stumbled backwards, in shock, staring wide-eyed at the quickly approaching Brendon.

 

Patrick quickly composed himself again.

 

Brendon halted in the center of the temporarily suspended scuffle. "Hi." He breathed out lowering the snake. "Say hello to my leetle buddy." He ended with a terrible attempt at an accent.

 

"Ey, good to see a regular customer." Patrick greeted Brendon.

 

"Boi, not the fuck anymore if you don't l e a v e ." He thrust the snake towards Patrick, Lindsey was careering behind him. Patrick almost tripped over her. "I will end your whole fucking 'business' and you know it." Brendon exclaimed, suddenly with the sincerity of Frank's love for dogs.

 

In a bout of courage Lindsey steps forward when the snake is lowered again. "Hey Bren, baby, why don't you put the snake away. I can take care of your... Snake." She bit her lip and glanced down at Brendon's crotch area.

 

Brendon's arms fell limp at his side. "What?"

 

"Oh, I think the fucking fuck not, you scummy little whore." Ryan had positioned himself in between his boyfriend and Lindsey, he had swiftly acquired his snake and held him up as a defence. "First of all, Wentz already used that shitty line this morning. Second of all, No. Just. Fucking. No." Ryan seethed.

 

Lindsey's face was flaming red, eyes open wider than her legs for basically everyone. "Pat, fucking do something!" She cried out.

 

Patrick was already slowly backing off. "Ha, you're on your own bitch. I have shit to-"

 

Nobody had seen her sneak up behind Patrick, but Patrick sure as hell felt it in his nether regions. Ms. McFairny had landed a swift kick right to the balls.

 

Patrick grunted and curled in on himself, crumpling to the ground. He lay there groaning, Ms. McFairny asked what the hell was going on.

 

Nobody answered. The majority was a male presence, they themselves were made uncomfortable by the low-yet well-deserved blow Ms. McFairny had inflicted upon Patrick.

 

"Crippleshit," Frank muttered and spat in the general direction of Patrick. Ryan still held the snake up at Lindsey.

 

It was as if she didn't have a sensible atom in her body. Lindsey hopped around both Ryan and Brendon, still left in nauseated revolt. "Okay, but you'll protect me right, Gee?" She squeaked.

 

"Naw. I'm good with my gay ass being farther than hell away from you." In this perfectly fitting situation Gerard slid his hand around to Frank's ass and gave it a light, respectable squeeze. Gerard didn't linger he wrapped his arm around Frank's waist and pressed him against his side as if to say 'mine.'

 

Lindsey gaped again, she glowered at Gerard, tossed her pigtail over her shoulder and stalked off like the petty ass bitch she was.

 

Patrick had used this opportune moment to recover and make a break for the school gate.

 

"Pussyfooted cunts." Ryan hissed, still livid.

 

"Gerard. Tomorrow." Ms. McFairny stated simply. "Now, on your bus, before it leaves you." She spun on her heel and headed back up to the school.

 

Ryan leaned Brendon against his side. "Ry- but... she just- she." Ryan hushed him, he held the snake in one hand while helping Brendon back to the bus. "Don't worry we can do gay stuff. A lot of gay stuff. So much gay stuff, Bren I promise." Brendon nodded.

 

Frank and Gerard followed them close behind. Gerard spotted a group of faces pressed up against the windows of the bus. Petes nose was squished and distorted, like a pigs nose, against the window. It was fogging up the glass. Mikey, Josh and Tyler had worry written imminently across their faces, after witnessing the whole debacle from the bus.

 

"Guys I held the bus for you!" Pete shouted proudly at his accomplishment. Mikey set a hand on his shoulder and pressed him down, giving him a look that said 'actually-not-the-fucking-time'. Pete being the Pete he, ignored Mikey, "Guys! What happened? I wanna know! Sharing is caring and all that jazz!"

 

Now Tyler and Josh were giving him the 'actually-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' look.

 

Ryan settled Brendon into their seat. Pete pressed on. "Ry, my guy. Enlighten me!"

 

Ryan stood up slowly. "Pete." He looked him straight in the eyes."I will take a piss on your lawn, if you don't shut the fuck up. Don't think I don't know where you live. Don't be surprised if you wake up one day and low and behold; all your shrubs are fucking dead or spelled out in dead grass is a big 'fuck you.' Yeah? Now. Sit. The. Shit. Down."

 

Ryan was usually the very last one to say anything to try and shut Pete up, he could tell it would be a mistake to keep going. So he shut up.

 

Frank had taken his seat, Gerard next to him.

 

It was just now setting in. Patrick had been caught off guard with the snake, and the kick to the balls today. But what would happen when he caught Frank in an alley on his way to the store or something. Surely Patrick wouldn't be alone then. Frank recalled what Patrick was whispering in his ear moments ago. A lot of bullshit about their arrangement and how he still owed him.

 

When ever Frank got feeling this bad, this scared, this useless he would high tail it over to Jamias, and snake his way through the week. Now instead he leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder, Gerard ran his hand through Frank's newly cut hair in soothing circles. Frank leaned into the methodic motions until it was their stop, he was probably going to cry again when they got off the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if any of you guys wanna follow us ((which I kinda doubt)) our instagram accounts are just  
> @ my_chemical_kermit  
> &  
> @ greetingsfromthepunderworld  
> Sorry for the self promotion OoOops  
> ~ Kermit
> 
> #yolo


	17. Warning: *Explicit Content*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content Ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel like complete shit, I am so sorry for the lack of updates and his sporadic it's been lately. I have Drivers Ed after school for another week, so I hope after that we can get back into uploading consistently. Thank you for sticking with us!  
> -GFTPw

The bus eventually pulled up to their stop, painfully slow. The tires squealed against the pavement. Frank had never been so grateful to see their crusty old bus stop in his life.

 

Gerard had kept an arm wrapped around him, in a half hug. Gerard tried to comfort him the best he could, but he was complete shit at it. Franks pained expression would not subside, along with the threat of tears.

 

Under different circumstances Ryan would have been useful with offering comforting words of advise. But as of now he was too angry, upset and jealous in consoling Brendon. Gerard could hear him whisper "fucking bitch" or "No shh Bren, I love you, it was her fault, yea sexy stuff, I know."

 

Pete was amazingly, not shouting, but he was pestering Mikey about God knows what. Mikey was answering, and smiling, which he had been doing a lot more recently.

 

The bus eased to a halt. "Your house?" Mikey asked, sensing his brother and Frank would need some privacy.

 

"Yes yeah yep," Pete chanted listing multiple was to affirm this. Pete grabbed Mikey's hand, "come on Mikey-doodle." He leaped up and out into the aisle.

 

Mikey managed to get out a quick, "Bye." before he was led away by the annoying pile of hair dye and eyeliner.

 

Gerard silently nudged Frank as soon as the two were out of sight.

 

To Gerard's complete and utter surprise the bus drivers features were not pressed into a sneer, he seemed sympathetic. It seemed he at least took pity on assault victims. Good to know.

 

Frank and Gerard trudged off the bus, heads hanging low. They walked up the steps and paused.

 

They entered the house when Gerard pulled out his key. There was no sign of Donna, "She's gone shopping then she's going to her sisters." Gerard said as he read the note she had left on the kitchen counter. She had taken the dog with her.

 

Frank silently nodded before tramping off to Gerard's room, or the basement.

 

Gerard sighed and followed Frank down the stairs. He who was curled up in a ball at the head of the bed. His legs firmly pressed against his chest and his head buried into his knees.

 

"Frank?" Gerard whispered, "You okay?" He continued as he sat down beside him, as close as he could without actually sitting on Frank.

 

He heard a groan and that confirmed Frank was crying. "Oh Frankie." Gerard said while sufficient Frank into a less-slumpy position. Frank leaned his head against Gerars whom wrapped his arm around him Franks shaking shoulders.

 

Frank fell apart, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, crying into his shoulder.

 

"I don't want to do it again, I don't want him to touch me please Gee." He mumbled saying more things Gerard couldn't make out. "He makes me feel so awful."

 

"He won't ever touch you again, I promise, as long as I'm here Patrick isn't going to hurt you." Gerard said, his anger bubbling up again.

 

Frank removed his head from the crook of Gerard's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Gerard saw they were already puffy and red from rubbing the tears away. "You don't understand Gee, Patrick knows people, he gets what he wants and-" he stuttered unable to the rest out. "He'll do whatever it takes to get what he thinks I owe him."

 

"I can't disagree with you. I don't know him the way you do." Gerard's eyes were drawn to Franks lip ring. "But I promise I will do everything I can." He brought his eyes bracket up to franks watery ones.

 

"Gee, you can't prevent it. No matter what you do." Frank said, the hopelessness in his eyes showed. The rasp in his voice told its own story. Frank had given up, he was preparing for the worst. "I'm too much trouble for you." Frank shifted away from Gerard. He stood up off the bed and began pacing.

 

"Let's face it! I'm damaged goods. I'm not normal and not right for you. I should just go live with Jamia." Frank huffed, his voice strained.

 

Gerard fumbled for words. "Maybe your right. Maybe you are 'damaged' everybody is a little. Some more than others. That doesn't mean shit." Gerard shot up and gripped Franks shoulder. "You aren't going anywhere. Not to Jamia, and not to your fathers. Your staying with me. Even if it is a little illegal." Gerard's lips turned up slowly at that.

 

Frank stared in adoration.

 

"Dont even think it." Gerard stated. "It's final. We're final." Franks expression was blank.

 

"You're oblivious, you know that." Gerard said. "Frankie In pretty damn sure I love you. Alright? Your going to need a crowbar or something to get me out of love with you. Or whatever." Gerard said fondly.

 

Frank's mouth hung open. "Oh." He mumbled. "Then your going to need something a little stronger than a crowbar to get me out of love with you." Frank smiled, eyes lighting up.

 

Gerard smiled too. "Right now I don't need anything."

 

Frank grinned. The first time he had smiled since they were in school. "Prove it." He said begining to smirk, wiping away the remaining tear streaks.

 

"Are you sure you wanna go down this road?" Gerard nearly growled as he leaned in starting to kiss Frank.

 

Frank led Gerard back on the bed, sitting down.

 

Gerard was happy to oblige, they halted their interlocking of lips for short airy gasps.

 

Gerard pushe Frank onto his back, laying down on the bed. Things continued to escalate from there, torrid pawing and raspy breathing.

 

Frank was rolling his hips in satisfaction. Frank groaned when Gerard tightened his grip on Franks hips, thumbs pressing into his abdomen.

 

Gerard pulled away panting, Frank glowered at the loss of contact. "Fuck." Gerard mumbled observing franks insatiated mood. "Take these off." Gerard fumbled with Franks loose belt buckle

 

Frank nimbly undid the buckle, allowing for Gerard to slide the rest of his lower garments off, to be discarded on the floor. Frank had already started unbottoning his shirt.

 

Gerard sat up. "Let me get something." Frank looked very displeased to see Gerard trample up the stairs.

 

Was it weird borderline creepy to rummage through your younger brothers drawers for a condom among other things.

 

No it was more sad, it symbolized Gerard's lacking intimate life.

 

Gerard all but tumbled over headfirst when he seven doing down the stairs small bottle and tinfoil packet gripped in a clammy hand.

 

He wanted it to be right- or at least safe. Or as safe as things could be in Gerard's room, given the state it was in.

 

Teenagers with their raging hormones do not seem to care.

 

Frank was sitting patiently on the bed, his hand pressed firmly against his crotch.

 

Gerard's cheeks heated up, Frank whined, urging him to hurry up.

 

Gerard had his shirt unbottoned and cast it aside quickly.

 

Frank jumped up to meet Gerard hissing in relief at the friction caused when their bodies touched.

 

Assuming their earlier positions, Gerard biting Franks bottom lip, palming him through his boxers, Gerard began, "You sure you wanna do this." He whispered into Franks ear.

 

Frank groaned. "God yes. Isn't it obvious.?" Frank threaded his fingers through Gerard's hair pressing their lips together with more force, their teeth clicked together softly.

 

"Just checking." Gerard sang leaving a small gap between them.

 

Frank grunted and shifted his hips. Gerard was working on freeing his man-bits.

 

Gerard skipped the foreplay, all class and reason clouded by his raging hormones. He went straight to tearing open the condom. He tossed the the tinfoil wrapping aside and rolled on the rubber sleeve.

 

Frank gripped his hand loosely around his own dick, elevating some need.

 

Gerard leaned forward, nipping at Franks neck. He placed a kiss right over the vein before biting lightly, pulling at the skin, illiciting a moan from Frank.

 

Gerard still held the bottle of lube in his other hand, he popped off the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

Gerard slathered enough on himself to ensure no discomfort. "Ready?" Gerard mumbled.

 

"Ye-" Frank gasped. Gerard slid in a finger.

 

"Ok?" Frank assured him with a nod. Gerard added another, and slowly began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him and preparing him.

 

Frank removed his hands from Gerard's neck and dug his short nails into his back instead.

 

Gerard slipped in a final finger- tight fit. Leaving that as enough Gerard removed one finger leaving two. He shifted them around feeling for something.

 

Frank keened loudly. "There. Do that again." He moaned, but Gerard had already lost the bundle of send stove nerves.

 

Gerard prodded around again. White hot pleasure flashed through Frank, warmth pooled in his stomach, his hips bucked upwards. "More." Frank groaned pushing back onto Gerards fingers.

 

"This not enough?" Gerard asked swirling a finger around.

 

Frank arched his back when Gerard brushed his prostate again. "Ugh," he groaned. "Not enough. Not enough." Franks eyes fluttered shut.

 

Gerard's eyes widened and he swooped down devour Franks mouth. Their tongues twining together, Gerard bit at Franks bottom lip and pushed the boy into the bed.

 

Gerard then lined up and kissing Franks neck he stayed that way until Frank was wriggling with need.

 

"Gee, fuck me dammitt." Gerard grinned a large bright smile, "Your wish is my command." With that Gerard pushed into Frank slowly and carefully, watching as Franks features twisted into pure pleasure.

 

Franks eyebrows knitted together and his jaw went slack as Gerard filled and stretched him.

 

They layed like that for just a moment, both engrossed in the feel of the other, until Frank finally moved himself and pushed against Frank going deeper. Gerard kissed Franks neck and slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

 

They picked up the pace as they both got more comfortable with the rythmic soft thrusts. Frank was a moaning, mewling mess. His fingers dug into Gerard's bare back, his mouth never closed. The sound of his sensual moans making Gerards eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

Frank gasped as Gerard hit his prostate again, it made Gerard smile. Frank felt ridiculously good around Gerard, pressing and squeezing the sensations and the sounds meant Gerard was not going to last much longer.

 

Gerard grasped Franks hard cock, "Come on Frankie, come for me." He started pumping the length. Frank was overwhelmed with sensation, being filled up by Gerard, his soft hand building up ecstacy in him.

 

Frustration consumed Frank as he came ever so close to cumming, "Ahghhhh."

"Come on, just let go." Gerard said as he rolled his hips hitting Franks prostate once more, sending wild sparks run rampant through Franks body.

 

With that Frank climaxed, his back arched, and his toes curled, he fisted his hands into the bed sheets. He came shooting white hotlines over Gerard's torso with the mans name on his plumped lips.

 

The feeling and the sound, and Franks ass spasming around him pushed Gerard over the edge. He came and collapsed on top of Frank, both men panting and filled with a fluttery warmth.

 

Frank was smiling like an idiot at the ceiling with his arm draped around Gerard, who was cuddled into his side. "Gee, that was amazing!" Franks exclamation filled the comfortable silence of the room, his bright eyes and sweat slicked body elated at the recent events.

 

Gerard hummed in satisfaction. Gerard disposed of the used condom, tied at the end. He returned with tissues to clean up after themselves.

 

Almost immedietly after they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's, albeit still sticky arms. Naturally, Gerard assumed his role as the big spoon with a silly little grin on his face.

"You sure did prove it." Frank mumbled quiet enough to where Gerard could barely hear it, even though, his smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Once again, so friggen sorry !! I also want to apologize for any spelling mistakes/ errors in this I really wanted to get out another upload this week !


	18. Ian the dog is a cunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update yeet sorry for taking so long
> 
> ~ Kermit

They slept peacefully, arms and legs twisted around each other like vines.

 

Until one of the two woke up.

 

Gerard woke first, he looked at the smaller boy in his arms, the smaller boy seemed to be dreaming. He was mumbling and twitching.

 

It did not seem to be a very good dream, Frank's expression was contorted into one of fright. He let out short whining noises- he seemed to curl closer to Gerard's side.

 

Gerard contemplated waking him up but he had heard somewhere you weren't supposed to wake people having nightmare up, right? Or was that sleepwalking? He couldn't remember but decided to leave Frank alone, he would hopefully wake up on his own soon.

 

Gerard played with Franks' hair, twirling it in his fingers. It was a little oily- unwashed, Gerard did not mind. This apparently comforted Frank to some extent. The mumbling began to fade away and was replaced by soft paced breathing.

 

Gerard sighed, who would ever want to hurt someone like Frank. Who already went through enough in his own home, someone who was so cute and snored like a kitten, someone who was nothing more than a teenager, someone who Gerard's world revolved around.

 

Well, Patrick Stump, that is.

 

Frank began to stir. A quiet yawn escaping as he wiggled around to bury his face in Gerard's chest. He smiled and pulled Frank closer so that his head rested in the crook of his own.

 

Frank slowly began to wake up shifting more and soon his eyes fully opened.

 

He looked scared for a moment before looking up at Gerard, they both smiled, "how's it going," Gerard asked.

 

"Sore. But I'll live." Frank moaned.

 

"Well, I'd rather not wake up to a dead boy, even if he is extremely cute- not my kink," Gerard said.

 

Frank stifled a laugh. "I'm gonna go put on some clothes before your mom gets home." He said.

 

Gerard whined and attempted to tighten his grip in protest but Frank was one wriggly motherfucker and had a fair point.

 

He'd rather his mother didn't see them both naked and lying in bed together.

 

Frank grabbed the clothes from the floor. The ones Gerard had lent to him a while back, the only ones he'd been wearing besides the ol' school uniform.

 

Gerard watched Frank get dressed as he grabbed the first few items of clothes he could find and pulled them on.

 

"Frankie, do you think we should get you some clothes from your house?" He mumbled, the question made Frank tense up.

 

"Would you be okay with breaking into my dad's house?" Frank asked hesitantly.

 

"I am the one who suggested it," Gerard said matter of factually.

 

"Sure, he's never home until about eleven," Frank said, it was obvious the idea of returning to his old house made him less than comfortable but he couldn't just wear Gerard's sweatpants forever and he most certainly wasn't going to be able to buy himself new clothes.

 

"You know I can just go alone if you want," Gerard said, fully aware the house would bring back memories for Frank.

 

"I know where everything is, I'm coming. And technically it's not breaking and entering if I go." Frank said, determination wavering in his voice.

 

"Okay, well, shall we?" Gerard asked pulling on a pair of stiff jeans.

 

"Wait were doing this now!?" Asked Frank as he followed up the narrow staircase.

 

"Better now than when moms home and will undoubtedly interrogate us." Gerard said, Frank, nodded and sighed an "okay."

 

Gerard started up so comedy jokes he had heard on playing on the kitchen radio as they walked. The jokes were so bad and corny they both seemed to forget the task they had taken up. Gerard had told all the crap jokes stored in his memory just as they entered Franks sketchy neighborhood.

 

Frank stared at the run down house. His run down house. The ugly wire fence separated him and Gerard from the two dogs. They were growling and snarling at him. It was almost as if they were upset he had left them alone with his dad. Frank seriously doubted they had been fed since he had left and he really wasn't planning on becoming their next meal.

 

"Maybe we should distract them," Frank suggested, as he saw Gerard too, eyeing the frothing hounds.

 

"That would I probably be for the best. Should we get food for them or something?" Gerard asked unsurely. Frank nodded, still staring at the dogs, "I'll stay here,"

 

Gerard looked at Frank, fear replaced with concern, "are you sure you wanna stay with, uh- them." Gerard asked throwing another sideways glance at the dogs.

 

Frank gulped. "I've gotta make sure my dad doesn't come home."

 

Gerard sighed but gave in. "Alright, I'll try an find something. Be back soon."

 

As Gerard walked off, he looked over his shoulder to check on Frank.

 

Frank seemed to be having a one on one therapy session with the dogs. They had only locked their lips and collapsed back on the ground with disinterest. Frank seemed either not to notice or not to care as he rambled on, talking about who knows what.

 

Gerard soon realized he hadn't a clue where the nearest shop was, he tried to remember the way they'd walked to Franks house, perhaps they had passed one on the way. The only ones he remembered had been over twenty minutes away in town- where Jingles Pet Store was.

 

He walked along and eventually began to jog, not wanting to waste time despite the embarrassment of moving at a speed more increased than his usual clumsy swagger.

 

He was beginning to lose hope and was considering making Frank "stand guard" while he ran in and grab as much as he could, before climbing out a window and hopping a fence. Thankfully he came to a shed-sized dollar store.

 

He sighed in relief as he entered the dilapidated store. Gerard quickly began searching for some brand of dog food and he eventually literally stumbled over some dry dog food that had been left on the ground in the middle of a tight aisle.

 

He picked it up and paid the balding foreigner at the register who sneered at him whilst handing him a receipt and his change.

 

Meanwhile, Frank was crouched down at the foot of the fence, the dogs still disinterested had seemingly fallen into a light doze. Even from his distance, Frank could hear their snuffling grunts.

 

"I wish you weren't so angry, I'm sure you'd be lovely dogs if you weren't stuck with dad. It fucking sucks we got stuck with him, huh?" He said, "I'm sorry I had to leave you with him, you're probably so hungry, but Gee'll help." Frank stood up and laced his fingers through the thin wires and added, "He's good like that."

 

The dogs were laying heads on their paws. Frank was about to continue on about how it must feel to be a dog stuck with such a horrible owner when he noticed a figure walk over. Frank heart pace quickened not knowing who it was or what they would do, especially in a neighborhood like his. Franks' shoulders slumped in relief-

 

"They've calmed down." Said Gerard pointing at the dogs who upon seeing him sprung to all fours and began growling lightly again. "Or not," Gerard added.

 

Frank smiled. "Who knows maybe they'll warm up to you when they see you've got food." He said as Gerard produced the small bag of dog food.

 

The dogs plodded forward and looked eagerly up at the bag and let out a deep string of barks.

 

"Yes, give me a second." Gerard cooed as he tore open the bag. He slowly led the dogs to the corner of the fence pouring nearly the entire contents of the box out. He left some in the bag for when they would make a speedy departure.

 

Gerard left the two dogs to pounce on it, lack of food obviously had taken its toll on them.

 

"Maybe we should come to feed them sometimes," Frank mumbled as they walked through the garden, lacking in garden things like living plants

 

Frank twisted the door handle. "It's never locked."

 

Glass still lay on the kitchen floor from the last time Frank was there. That had been what so many days ago already

 

"Frank, what happened?" Gerard asked urgently, spotting the blood on the glass on the tiled floor

 

"Later. No time right now. Let's just grab my stuff and get out

Frank rushed. Gerard decided not to push the subject.

 

Frank led the way down the hall, away from the booze-reeking living room and to his marijuana-reeking bedroom. "Just throw things at me I'll throw 'em in here," Gerard said standing in the doorway.

 

Frank smiled, chucking his school bag at him. "Why thank you, good sir." He said as he set about grabbing clothes and different bags to shove them in.

 

After emptying his wardrobe of the little clothes he had in it and every punk, rock & metal album he owned he crammed them into a large duffle bag he had lying under his bed.

 

Frank went over to a chest of drawers, he grabbed all his underwear from the first drawer and quickly shoved them into his bag and went to open the second before pausing.

 

"Don't judge me for this," Frank said blushing, back facing Gerard so he couldn't see.

 

"What? Why would I-" Gerard began, mind wandering to very strange and not very PG places. Before he could finish his sentence and train of thought, Frank had pulled open the drawer open to reveal... two long needles and a few different balls of yarn. Knitting supplies?

 

Frank's cheeks flushed red, "Uh, my gran taught me when I lived with my grandparents for a while." He said defensively, biting his lip.

 

Gerard nodded. "Cool." Gerard hid his grin if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever.

 

"Wait, no calling me a pansy? No teasing?" Asked Frank in shock.

 

"Why would I ever do that?" Gerard questioned.

 

Frank blanked for a moment. "I thought it was a weird girly thing and you'd think it was weird," Frank said.

 

"I didn't think hobbies had a binary gender." Gerard laughed.

 

Frank laughed too. "Great, I'm dating Tumblr." He chuckled as he zipped shut the duffle bag.

 

Gerard was already holding three bags, including Frank's school bag so Frank took that one off Gerard's hands.

 

"That everything?" Gerard asked, looking around the unkempt room.

 

Frank thought for a moment before shaking his head. "All that I can think of."

 

"This is probably so illegal. Let's go shall we?" Gerard smiled but before he opened Frank's door to leave the dogs began loudly baying.

 

"Shut up you stupid mutts!" A voice yelled it was followed by a whimper, then silence.

 

Gerard spun to face Frank, who looked like every drop of blood had been drained from his tense body. "He's home." Frank breathed.

 

"The window." Gerard hissed frantically. They lurched towards the small opening in the wall of Frank's room.

 

Franks movements were jolting and rushed as he pried open the window.

 

He threw his bag out the window before squeezing out himself and landing in a heap on the over the side.

 

"C'mon Gee, hurry." He pressed as Gerard began pushing the remaining bags out the window. Frank grabbed them and as the last one was pushed out there was another stream of shouting.

 

"Is someone here?" Frank's dad yelled. "Someone trying to steal my stuff? I'm armed and not afraid to put a bullet in ya."

 

Who on earth would want to steal from here, Gerard thought as he too toppled out the window, as if the smell wasn't already precedent enough to hightail out of there.

 

He ducked down just as the bedroom door creaked open, Frank's dad had entered the room he'd just escaped from.

 

Gerard heard the shifting footsteps on an old wooden floor. "Damn dogs. Damn liqueur. Crazy old man." Frank's dad mumbled to himself slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Frank and Gerard looked at each other and smiled over their pounding hearts and blood rushing in their ears. They'd done it!

 

Only they weren't quite out of the woods yet. Gerard had smartly left the food on the other side of the fence and now the dogs were pacing, tracing their every move.

 

"Shit." Gerard breathed.

 

The two dogs cocked their heads in synchronization when Frank shifted a bag. Gerard and Frank froze.

 

"Is there a stick or something you can reach?" Gerard whispered to Frank, eliciting a low growl from the dogs. The dogs stared death in the face and looked like they wanted to fuck it over on the nearest flat surface.

 

Still in a crouching position, Frank leaned to his right to grab a rock to throw in the other direction.

 

"Careful," Gerard warned.

 

In one quick motion, Frank had grabbed a rock and hurled it in the opposite direction. He had pushed Gerard forward, "Get over the fence." Frank slipped off his sweater and wrapped it around his arm.

 

Gerard stumbled forward while the dogs were momentarily distracted by the rock. Instead of going for the fence Gerard tugged on Franks arm wrapped in the sweater they both stumbled forward.

 

Now the dogs were set back to their original targets. How many times had this happened to Frank? Too many to know exactly what to do.

 

Just as Ian, the larger of the two dogs, sprung forward with his jaws snapping viscously Frank stepped in front of Gerard and held up his arm wrapped in the sweater. Frank braced himself for the tackle.

 

Gerard cried out when Ian dove forward. As did Frank when the dog's jaws latched themselves around his arm.

 

Too fast for Gerard or Frank to realize, Gerard was using one of the bags to hit the dog in an effort to obtain enough time to get over the fence.

 

To everyone's surprise, it had seemed to work- the dog had let go of Franks' arm, now limp at his side.

 

It was now Gerard's turn to pull Frank towards the fence, he held the sweater tightly to Frank's arm.

 

"What the hell are you shits barking at now?" Yelled a voice from the front porch. The dogs whimpered and scurried into the corner of the barren yard.

 

Frank less than gracefully scrammed over the short fence.

 

Gerard followed carefully with the bags. He landed on the pavement with a soft thud. "Frankie are you okay. Oh my god- hospital. We need a hospital-" Gerard rambled indecisively moving to remove the wrapping or to leave it on.

 

"Hey, calm down. This has happened before. Jamia's always patched me up, though." Frank said dejectedly.

 

Gerard's eyes glistened, "what if Patrick's with her?"

 

Frank paused for a beat, wincing at his arm. "Right. Hospital it is."

 

They had begun quickly shuffling down the road back towards town. Frank was grumbling, "medical insurance- doesn't fucking cover dog bites. America. Liberty and justice my ass."

 

Gerard was beside himself. What would they do with the bags? Walk to the hospital with them? Was Franks arm going to get infected? Why did he handle that so well?

 

"Do you want me to carry that?" Gerard asked quickly.

 

Frank shook his head and cradled his arm closer to his chest.

 

They had reached the main street, by then Gerard was freaking out about it, what if all of Franks blood was going to drain out of his body and he was going to die. "That's what the sweater is for."

 

"Right- but we need to hurry. If it gets-" and like the angels descending from heaven on rays of sunshine, Ray pulled up to the sidewalk in his outdated car and rolled down the crank window.

 

"Need a lift?" He said with a mighty shake of the fro.

 

Gerard did not hesitate to answer, he had flung the bags into the backseat and flung Frank in right behind them.

 

"Hospital. Step on it." Gerard shrieked.

 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Don't 'step on it.' I'd appreciate it if you'd obey the traffic laws."

 

Ray questioningly eyed Frank through the rear-view mirror. "This one's trouble int he? Just the other day I was taxing on his high ass." Ray laughed heartily, pulling back into the street of light traffic. "What is it this time?"

 

"Dog bite," Gerard answered quickly.

 

"Ooh nasty. Piss'll disinfect that real quick. Or honey. That's dumb where would you get honey- oh never mind. Hospital it is." He declared.

 

"Thanks, dude." Gerard sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in the passenger seat.

 

"How's my snake," Ray asked abruptly.

 

"Oh, he's you know- a snake," Frank said unwilling to admit the thing had been used as a weapon of sorts.

 

"Uh-huh and how's the arm?" Ray asked keeping his eyes on the road.

 

"I'm used to it, I've probably built up a tolerance to it by now"

 

Ray did not look very convinced, he seemed concerned for the youth. "Well, we're almost there."

 

Frank nor Gerard answered.

 

Ray pulled into the crowded parking lot to the ER entrance. "Need me to pick you up?" He asked Gerard held the door open as he stood on the sidewalk.

 

"No, you've done enough for us already. Thank you, Ray." Gerard shut the door and waited for Frank to maneuver himself out of the car. He helped Frank carry out the rest of the bags.

 

Ray waved to them leaving with one hand and reached up to pull out the residential rodents from his hair. "Crazy fucking kids."

 

Gerard lightly touched Frank's arm. "Is it bad?"

 

Frank motioned to move forward, clenching his teeth. "I've had worse."

 

They pushed open the double doors to walk into a waiting room reeking of antiseptics. No one seemed to take notice of the two scraggly teenagers with a plethora of bags on their arms.

 

"I'll go sign in- or whatever." Gerard left Frank to go sit in one of the few empty plastic chairs.

 

Gerard had to clear his throat one too many times to get the flustered receptionist's attention. Her fingers flew through files of paper. She glanced up and held up a finger saying 'one moment.'

 

The whole ordeal took ten minutes on its own before she looked at Gerard again. He could tell this was going to take a while.

 

The phone rang, she swooped for it. Holding it against her cheek she pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Gerard without a single word.

 

Gerard spun around to go take a seat next to Frank and they sat, Gerard could see holes in the thin sweater Frank had wrapped around his arm and saw small specks of blood come out of the already bruised arm of Frank's.

 

Gerard sighed, the dogs had learned to be vicious somewhere and he doubted it was Frank's fault, Frank had been stuck in the same house as the person though.

 

How Frank had lived with him and still have such a childish, friendly, adorable personality and still be easily scared of everything was a mystery to Gerard, but one he was grateful for.

 

Just as Gerard thought things could get no worse none other than Brendon Urie flung open the doors and strutted in like he owned the place.

 

This was going to take a really long while.


	19. It's my frens birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will attempt to upload weekly. We'll see how that goes...  
> -GFTPw
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title=irrelevant (wish kermit a snappy birthday!!!)  
> *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Brendon burst through the doors like he had acquired the property on an illegal poker deal.

 

The doors shut calamitously behind him, a frantic shadow darkened his face. "My- my snake." He announced to no one particular in the room.

 

Brendon walked up to the front desk and peered at the startled lady sitting in her cheap rolling chair. "My snake." He repeated.

 

The receptionist halted for a moment in confusion, her lightly drawn eyebrows knitted together stiffly.

 

Brendon cleared his throat and reached into his hoodie pocket. "My snake crawled out of his own skin!" This was when he lost what little control he had over his emotions. He brandished, from his jacket, a material that resembled rice paper.

 

As it turns out it was actually snakeskin. More gently, from the other pocket, Brendon revealed the living snake. In all of its pale-white snake glory. The snake coiled itself around his fingers. "Please help him!! How'll he get the ladies- or dudes. I'm very open about my snake's sexuality- but a snake without skin eww, that's like a cat without hai- wait those exist uh It's like a dog without legs!!!" Brendon raised his voice to a crescendo.

 

The receptionist shrieked apon seeing the snake and rolled back in her chair. "Get that thing out! This is a hospital." She cried out, standing her ground firmly.

 

"But my snake ." Brendon annunciated his point by thrusting the poor thing forward.

 

The small woman took another step back. "We don't help... Animals. Just humans. Not that." She pointed an accusatory finger at the indifferent reptile. "Go to a vetrinar-"

 

Brendon cut her off. "No I don't think so. There are laws. You can not deny me and my son the health care he needs." He protested.

 

The woman stood mouth agape, she quickly composed herself and smoothed down her blouse. "Yes. I see, please sit down. Things will be- uh, taken care of." She motioned for the boy to sit down, not bothering with handing him a clipboard.

 

Brendon nodded and spun on his heel the same way Gerard had- must be a gay teen thing. Brendon's face lit up, forgetting momentarily the drolls of his snake.

 

He walked a path directly to Gerard and his injured companion. The two exchanged a vehement glance as Brendon plopped down in the empty chair next to Frank. "'Sup."

 

"Hey." Frank said, Gerard grunted and continued filling out the stack of paperwork. "You do know snakes are supposed to shed their skin, right?" Frank explained.

 

"That's what Ryan said." Brendon mocked. "I will have none of it. None of it I say. Not until I know my snake is a healthy boy."

 

Frank looked like his jaw was going to hit the floor but contained himself on better insight.

 

"So what're you doing here?" Brendon asked casually.

 

"Oh you know waiting, suffering in pain from a dog bite. The usual." Said Frank.

 

Brendon turned his head suddenly. "That sucks. You alright?" He asked, concerned.

 

Frank nodded. Their conversation descending into small talk until they both fell quiet, bored from waiting so long.

 

The quiet was filled by the scratching of pens, muted intercom messages, papers shuffling and the breathing from the other suffering to-be patients.

 

The pen stopped and Gerard stood abruptly. "Finished." He announced and walked back up to the front desk and set the papers on the counter. "Please hurry. He got bit by a dog."

 

Upon the realisation that this would not speed things up and Gerard took his seat once again.

 

"This is fucking taking forever." Brendon groaned loudly. Frank hushed him, public profanity was usually frowned on by hospitals and people in general.

 

The set of doors that led to where patients would be treated opened up. At a quick pace a woman with a bustling stature, hurried up to the front desk and exchanged short words with the receptionist that had not given them the light of day.

 

"Oh shit." Gerard ducked his head, and pushed down Franks too. "My mom. How could I fucking forget."

 

Brendon had no clever remark he only blankly staring at Mrs Way. So that was the mother of the Ways- she seemed nice- well until she read the clipboard Gerard had filled out. Oh nope. She looked like a demon straight from the depths of hell. Brendon thought.

 

Not by his will, Gerard felt the cold glare of his mother demand his eye contact. She had a handset on her scrub clad hip. She strode over to the three boys. "Gerard Arthur Way. Explain. Now." She stooped.

 

"Well, you see what had happened was-" Gerard began.

 

"Frankie, what happened. I need an explanation right this instant. That is quite a lot of blood." She spewed worriedly, as she took Frank's arm into her hands.

 

"I was getting to that." Gerard grumbled. Donna shot him a warning glare.

 

"Dog bite." Frank answered simply.

 

Donna looked tormented. "We will discuss this later." She pointed at her son. "Follow me." She chided and led them to the back rooms.

 

Donna was not the least bit amused when Gerard struggled to collect the four stuffed bags. She exhaled loudly. "Hurry now."

 

"Don't help me then." Gerard huffed out as he hauled the bags onto his shoulders.

 

"No I will not help you. I'm trying to help your boyfriend who's been bitten by a vicious dog, Gerard." Donna said sternly as she pulled Frank into a room identical to the rest in the hallway. "Well hurry up." She added as Gerard trailed behind.

 

Gerard sighed and waddled slightly faster. "Sit down Frank. I'll start fixing you up and someone better start explaining." Donna said, leading Frank to one of the unsightly leather beds doctors have.

 

"Well it was my idea," Frank began, immediately making Donna raise an eyebrow.

 

"Okay. It was my idea, no need for that look. Let me explain-" Gerard said before Donna interrogated further.

 

"But I agreed completely, I thought it was a good idea." Frank rushed to add.

 

"An idiotic idea, but go on." Interjected Donna, with an eye roll. Frank could tell Donna passed that gene on to Mikey.

 

"So we decided to go to Frank's to get him some clothes." Gerard said as Donna began gently began removing the makeshift sweater wrap on his arm.

 

"I could've bought some, I still have some of you and Mikey's old clothes, you didn't have to go back the-," Donna stopped mid rant and stared at Frank's arm.

 

This was most certainly not his first bite, Frank's arm was stained with bruises in various stages of healing. Some green others purple, almost brown, some looked like they had just barely healed from infections. Franks veins shined a bright blue through his thin skin. His arms were littered with shallow bit scars, aside from the freshly bleeding marks.

 

Both Gerard and Donna stared, Gerard was only now seeing the full extent of what had been happened, he was near tears.

 

Frank on the other hand was slowly turning redder and redder, embarrassed by their stares, it wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

 

Donna quickly composed herself, allowing the nurse half of her take control."Is your other arm like this too?" She asked complacently.

 

Frank shook his head. "No, this one gets the most damage. I try to keep the other one decent."

 

Donna pursed her lips and busied herself at the counter behind them. She pulled up a page on the computer, Franks information. "Those dogs must have some terrible influences." She muttered, Gerard knew she was indirectly referring to Frank's father.

 

Frank made a noise of agreement before wincing as Donna descended on his arm with an antiseptic spray.

 

"It'll sting for a moment, dear. I'd rather avoid risk of infection, or well more infection." She said adding the last part as an afterthought.

 

Gerard looked at Frank, whose face was contorted in a similar way as when he had been suffering from the nightmare.

 

"Oh god, don't look so sorrowful Gerard. It's for the best. I've had people who deal with it a lot worse. He'll live." Donna sighedz

 

Gerard pouted, it was all his fault an he wasn't allowed to feel bad for his boyfriend? Great. Just great.

 

"Gee it's fine. Nothing to worry about." Whispered Frank reassuringly.

 

Dammit. Gerard thought, I'm supposed to be the one comforting him.

 

Gerard took Frank's free hand in his.

 

Donna had revealed a tube of ointment and swabs. She revealed a numbing agent for Frank's arm. Frank sat stiffly as she applied the cold liquid.

 

Without feeling it Frank couldn't help but cringe every time Donna applied the cream on a q-tip and dab at one of the punctures.

 

"Nearly done, Frankie." Donna said as she cleaned out one of the last tooth marks, Frank sighed in relief and squeezed Gerard's hand lightly, Gerard gently squeezed back.

 

Donna discarded the swabs and cloth into a bin before opening a drawer and unpackaging a bandage wrap. She looked at her handiwork and began to spin the bandage around his arm like a web. "You've had your shots for this, yes?" She asked.

 

"Uh I've had a few but nothing for this. I think." He responded.

 

Donna nodded, "I'll get you one now." She said, leaving the room.

 

Gerard was not looking forward to watching this, he didn't know how Frank felt about it though. "I hate injections." He mumbled.

 

"Not fond of them either, but there's not much I can do. Unless I want rabies or some other lovely disease." Frank replied, his face showed he was nervous, scared even. Determination was there too, "Anyway I've had a few tattoo's done, how bad can this be compared to that.

 

Franks words drew Gerard's attention to Franks unmarked arm, it held some 'sick ink' as Frank had referred to it before. Gerard felt sick when his mom returned, syringe in a gloved hand.

 

Donna wiped an icy cold swab against the arm Gerard was holding. "Alright now that it's clean all you have to do is relax. You'll feel nothing more than a small pinch." She said as she remove the needles plastic protection.

 

Gerard saw the thin piece of metal and felt ill. "I can't watch this." He looked away, down at the floor.

 

As if she was reading his mind Donna spoke. "I remember when I was giving injections at his school and you trew the biggest temper tantrum." She mused, "Quite the drama queen, nearly flipped a table. Literally. You shed enough tears to fill an Olympic swimming pool."

 

Frank giggled, Gerard shot his mum a quick death glare before replying. "I'll be fine as long as it's not me the needles going into."

 

Donna smirked and nodded, "Whatever you say Gee-bear. Hold up your sleeve Frankie." She said directing her attention back to Frank.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname. Frank pulled up his sleeve exposing a few more bruises, that were unfortunately not caused by dogs.

 

Donna said nothing as she found the right vein she was supposed to inject into. With a steady hand, she emptied the contents of the beedle into Franks bloodstream so the could do their work.

 

Frank scrunched his nose in discomfort as Gerard squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying not to paint the sterile room with puke.

 

"We're all done Frankie," She said, quickly sticking a band aid on before blood could bead up around the injection.

 

Gerard and Frank both sighed in relief.

 

Donna decided not to point out how adorable they were, suppressing a smile. "Now you two get home, Frank get some rest."

 

Brendon was absent from the waiting room, hailed off by security no doubt.

 

"I miss Sweet Pea." Frank complained on their walk home.

 

"Well I can make some tea, you can cuddle the rat and we can watch Netflix in my bat-cave." Gerard comforted.

 

Frank snorted. "Bat cave? More like a hole dug in the pits of the abysmal trenches of hell."

 

"Shut up." Gerard said.


	20. The Taxi Mans Panty Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day all!

Gerard had essentially carried Frank out to the taxi that Donna had called for them. Halfway down the hallway Gerard was tempted to turn back and request a wheel chair instead of lugging Frank around. Gerard struggled on not wanting to irritate his mom further.

  
Frank was both tired and dizzy from either losing blood or from the adrenaline that was finally wearing off from their tense situation. It wasn't helping that he was attempting to take and carry three of his four bags.

  
Frank kept grabbing for the bags, "I can help. I'm fine."

  
Gerard sighed and in a feat he thought would be impossible or end in disaster, swept Frank into his arms, he was still very heavy.

  
"I'm not that bad," Frank mumbled as Gerard staggered along.

  
"Well do you wanna walk?" Frank shook his head. "Then I wouldn't complain." Gerard breathed, struggling.

  
The cab driver watched from the car lane as Gerard awkwardly hauled Frank through the doors and set Frank down on his feet. Gerard opened the car door for him, Frank kissed his cheek and clambered into the awaiting vehicle with all the grace of an elephant waking up after being sedated.

  
"Where to?" The man grunted, he seemed friendly enough. Gerard gave his address and a rough set of verbal directions and the man typed it into an electronic navigator.

  
"Fun Friday?" The taxi man asked, nodding towards Frank when the settled into the car.

  
Frank snorted. "I'd say. It could've been worse."

  
The man's brow furrowed before his smiled returned. "Yeah, I've seen some people in real terrible shape 'ere, 'specially at night some proper drunks, some're real funny with all their ramblin's." The man continued to talk in his Northern European accent like a grandfather retelling stories to his grandchildren. Except not stories you would tell family, he was explaining how two drunk girls had attempted to pay him with their panties, which he had unsurprisingly rejected. "They were filthy." He chuckled wholeheartedly. His eyes crinkled as he let out a great belly laugh.

  
Frank and Gerard exchanged a few looks of amusement, people in Jersey were rarely talkitive, let alone funny.

  
"Well here we are." He said cheerfully as he pulled up in front of Gerards house.

  
"Thank you." Said Gerard, handing him the money and an extra large tip for the story. Gerard heaved all of the bags into his shoulders from the car seat.

  
"I can take-" Frank began but a raised eyebrow from Gerard silenced him. They waved to the homely man, he shortly raised a hand back at them before driving off down the street.

  
Frank and Gerard emptied out the knapsacks when they got to the basement. Mikey and Pete were upstairs fraternizing in the living room.

  
Franks personal items were neatly stowed away in Gerard's empty wardrobe. He did not plan on using it or cleaning his room anytime in the near future.

  
After unpacking the rest of their weekend was spent wrapped in blankets in the basement, on Gerard's bed and watching t.v.- among other things.

 

 

 

"Lookie!" Frank shouted, he had been rolling around on the floor playing with Sweet Pea until he revealed a crumpled Hot Topic bag from beneath the pile of clothes that was Gerard's floor.

  
"Oh My-" Gerard trailed off as Frank dumped out the singular content. He smirked and held up the choker in his hand in all of its goth glory.

  
"I'm putting it on." Frank said and unclasped the clip, he struggled to put the clasp back together once the thing encircled his neck, but managed. He tossed the bag to the side, Sweet Pea pounced and attacked the piece of plastic with as much ferocity as the small dog could muster, the bag probably feared for its life. Frank struck a pose on the floor raising his hand and turning his head showing off the strip of leather.

  
"That should be illegal." Gerard rolled onto his stomach propping his head on his hands.

  
"I know I'm hot." Frank stuck out his tongue at Gerard. "Oh, when do we have to apply the cream?" He questioned with immense displeasure.

  
When Donna arrived home on Friday night she had given Gerard strict instructions to follow on when and how to apply the ointment for Franks cuts, he really did not enjoy the procedure.

  
"Not for another hour or two." Gerard exclaimed.

  
Frank groaned and threw a stray sock in Gerard's general direction.

 

 

 

  
The bus was hell, as per usual, it seemed worse being the middle of the school week. Pete was having a screaming match with Brendon about gender equality in the society of reptile that had somehow escalated and turned into 'who has the better insults'

  
Frank had his ears plugged and was thumping the back of his head rhythmically into the bus seat, both Ryan and Mikey were looming in their seats like disappointed parents and Gerard was just enjoying the show.

  
It was not important as to who said what, more of just what was said;

  
"Your like an ass bandit or something, snatching booty where ever you go."

  
"At least I get ass."

  
"At least I have ass. My mother is very well endowed."

  
"But your dad isn't."

  
A series if ooh's.

  
"At least I wasn't a mistake my mom made."

  
"Nah uh fam, you need to crawl back up into your mother and try again. Maybe she'll get it right the second time."

  
And so on and so forth.

  
Both Josh and Tyler were staring incredulously at how much stupid could fit on one bus.

  
"Is it over?" Frank whined.

  
Gerard hesitated for a moment. "No I don't think it is-"

  
"Listen, boyo, this" Pete gestured to Brendon and their conversation in general. "is not a priority of mine. You are not a priority."

  
Brendon guffawed and ran a hand through his very tall hair. "Not a priority?" He cocked his hip. "Bitch, you better check 'em."

  
Pete was about to throw back a retort but the bus had reached their stop. "Until next time Urine, until next time." Pete pointed from his squinting eyes to Brendon's.

  
"All in good fun." Brendon called after him as Pete backed off of the bus, very un-condescendingly. Mikey trailed behind waving to Pete as he left for his house.

  
Gerard nudged Frank, they waved to Brendon and Ryan and Tyler and Joseph as they left. They wove through the kids hanging halfway into the aisles and sprung off the bus.

  
By the time Gerard and Frank got inside Mikey had already made a bowl of cereal and made a beeline straight for his room leaving a tipping Sweat Pea in his wake.

  
Frank scooped up his dog and flung himself down on the couch. Gerard sat next to him and scratched Sweet Peas ear, she squirmed and wagged her tail.

  
Both of them were to lazy to get up and resorted to locking lips instead of doing something useful with their time like catching up on the latest episodes of The Walking Dead.

  
Sweet Pea fled in the display of PDA, undoubtedly into Donnas bedroom.

  
Being a teenager between the staying up late and the priority of school, you forget things. Being a teenager in a relationship- a very passionate one, you forget even more things.

  
The car door closing in the driveway went unheard, Frank had works himself to where he was almost on top of Gerard.

  
Both teenagers were too entranced in each other's touch to notice the front door crack open until a man loudly exclaimed, "Where are my boys-"

  
Donald stood in the foyer with a clear view into the living room. Frank jumped out of shock and fell off of the couch.

  
Donald's face went from being horrified to outrage very quickly, he stalked forward into the living room, leaving the door open behind him.


	21. Dad v Dad! Who's The Shittiest? (Seriously decide in the comments pls and thanks. I will make a tally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is a prick and Pete ain't that bad
> 
> And Brendon is just... Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have too much "comedic" relief.
> 
> Let us take a moment to appreciate how crap the chapter titles have gone to...  
> Also, comments make me the happiest. Thank you all so much for sticking with this shit show.

Gerard stared at Frank on the floor, unsure as to why he had jumped- or fell off his lap, as if Gerard had popped a boner so huge it pushed Frank off. Gerard glanced down at his lap as if it were a real possibility- it was not.

  
He then realized that Frank looked absolutely terrified, similar to the look on his face when he had seen Patrick in the theatre.

  
"Frank what's wro-" Gerard began, looking around the room until he made eye contact with a man who looked like he was about to literally explode. His fists were clenched, his eyes were bulging, his face was red and there was a vein popping out of his forehead.

  
"Oh," Gerard mumbled as Donald seemed to stare directly into his soul.

  
"What is this?" Donald bellowed, gesturing at Frank who was still on the ground. Gerard leaned over and hauled Frank up, setting him onto the sofa beside him, "what do you think?" asked Gerard with the snark of a thousand suns.

  
Gerard had grown immune to Donald's berating and yelling, Mikey on the other hand...

  
Donald turned even redder. "If this is what I think it is, Gerard I swear to God, I did not raise you to be a faggot."

  
Gerard bubbled with rage, he could feel Frank tensing up beside him, Gerard flung himself up. "Well golly gee, dad you didn't even raise me. So don't claim to have done so and either way, I'd still be the queerest fucker alive if I grew up in your household."

  
Donald's nostrils flared in an unflattering manner. "How fucking dare you talk to me like that Gerard." He began, pointing a shaking finger at his son. "I'm the reason you exist, I gave you life, I gave you a house to live in for most of your life. Be grateful."

  
Frank held his breath, he was getting insight on what the Way household was like months ago. Frank was awestruck- he wished he had the courage to stand up to his dad like Gerard.

  
"No, dad you got mum pregnant and stopped caring about that," Gerard said, softer than before. "No, I don't think you ever cared."

  
Donald growled, "Not the point, who's this faggot that was on your lap, this the fucker who turned you gay?"

  
Gerard turned bright red in anger and pulled Frank to stand up beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys shoulder. Frank cautiously wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. This, Donald, is Frank and he's my boyfriend. No, he did not turn me gay. I was gay long before that. And God be damned if you insult him I will kick you out of the house myself." He seethed not pausing to take a breath.

  
Donald was growing ever more furious, he marched over, glaring with disgust at Frank and made out to grab him but before he could Gerard pushed him to the safety of the sofa. Frank landed with a small groan.

  
Donald turned to face Gerard and before anyone could react he smacked him as hard as he could, the sound was loud and seemed to echo throughout the house, Gerard felt his burning cheek and stared in shock at Donald.

  
At the opposite end of the room, Mikey was standing in the hallway with his hands clenched at his sides.

  
"What the fuck is this." Shrieked a new voice, all three boys spun to see the new person, Mikey was already watching her with relief.

  
Donna stood by the door, her eyes zeroing in on Donald.

  
"Did you know about this, this- thing." Questioned Donald, gesturing wildly at the two.

  
"Of course I knew. Wow, my teenage son is in a relationship. Why are you freaking out?" Donna replied incredulously.

  
"Well I knew he would date eventually but with, with another man, it's disgusting, did you know his friend was a faggot?" Donald yelled, grasping at straws by now.

  
Donna sighed, "Oh yes Donald I was very surprised when my gay son informed me his boyfriend is a homosexual." She said sarcastically, emphasizing the word boyfriend. "Now get the hell out of my house before you lose your temper and slap somebody."

  
"I'm entitled to see my children, whether he's a sissy faggot or not," Donald replied, still standing a little too close to Gerard, who began edging his way over to the smaller boy on the sofa, only to have Donald grab his arm. "I'm allowed to see them for two hours."

  
"Yes but you aren't allowed in my house and if you keep acting like a five year and assaulting children I will not hesitate to file a restraining order." Donna stepped forward prodding Donald square in the chest, "and you know good and well that is not an empty threat."

  
Donald cursed under his breath. "You wouldn't dare." He muttered.

  
"Oh I would, Donald, now I strongly advise that you get out before I call the police. You entered my house without permission and slapped my son and I strongly doubt the authorities would approve of that." Donna growled, a protective fire in her eyes.

  
Donald stood defeated. "Tell Mikey I'll see him in a month." He said.

  
Mikey was no longer standing in the hallway- he had fled under the cover of shouting.

  
"I also doubt Mikey will ever want to see you after how you treated him." Donna sneered, moving from out of the doorway so Donald could leave.

  
And leave he did, glaring at them every chance he got from beneath his bowed. Before he closed his car door, "Don't blame me when both of you burn in hell." He yelled and slammed the door, backing out of the driveway nearly running over the neighbor's mailbox.

  
Gerard sighed in relief and looked down at Frank who was heavily breathing on the sofa, obviously shaken, he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"I can't believe that asshole would have the audacity to barge into my house and hit you, Gerard." She yelled peaking through the door to check he was actually gone.

  
Frank reached up, taking Gerard's face in his hands and tilted it, revealing the red mark Donald had made, "are you okay?" Frank whispered, concern consuming his face.

  
"I'll be fine, don't worry," Gerard said, in what he hoped was a comforting voice. "What about you, are you okay?"

  
"I'll have cream for that somewhere," Donna said referring to the red mark on Gerard's cheek. She walked off to the bathroom in search of the miracle cream.

  
Gerard pulled Frank closer to his side rubbing therapeutic circles on his shoulder, Frank leaned his head against Gerar.

  
"You okay, Mikey?" Gerard shouted expecting to hear an answer from the bedroom. Except Gerard was met with silence.

  
Donna stepped back into the living room, a shadow cast across her face. "He's not here." She breathed.

 

"What?" Gerard asked quietly standing up again. Did Donald somehow kidnap him or something? Did he just run away to cool down? That was not safe either. What if Donald saw him and went after him or something-

  
"He's not here." She repeated. "His window is open."

  
Gerard exhaled a sigh of relief. "He's probably with Pete."

  
Donna brightened up, but she was still showing apprehension beneath her smiling features. "Why don't you go check. Please?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together with worry.

  
Gerard nodded. Frank stood up next to him and helped reassure Donna "He'll be there."

  
She nodded, the two boys followed the same path Donald had taken- out the front door.

  
Pete lived two houses down and across the street in a blue and gray house. The grass was in major need of a cut and so were the bushes. Other than the poor landscaping the house looked well kept.

  
"Your dad sucks," Frank said as they crossed the street.

  
"So does yours," Gerard replied when they reached the other side of the street.

  
The two bounded up the three steps to the front door, Gerard knocked. There was a muffled shout.

  
"I know," Frank said, replying to Gerard's earlier comment.

  
The paper blinds that blocked the view of the house moved to the side and revealed a grinning Pete who peaked through. The bolt unlocked and the door swung open.

  
"He's upstairs," Pete stated simply. "I'd give him some time alone. He's pretty upset." He said frowning.

  
Gerard nodded. "Thanks, Pete."

  
Pete nodded and closed the door as Frank and Gerard turned to descend the stairs once again.

  
"He can be mature. Wow." Gerard felt his apprehension towards Pete shudder away. Gerard liked Pete- that was now official. Pete made Mikey happy, it seemed he made him forget and about Donald. And that was all Gerard really wanted for his little brother. That and to be happy. Pete also made that happen.

  
Gerard decided he could easily overlook the unbearability of 'Meme Queen Pete' if Mikey liked him.

  
By the time Frank and Gerard had return home Donna was sprawled out on the couch with a cup of wine in her hand and using the other to pet Sweet Pea. She was watching the Hallmark channel with all the disgusting, sappy, cliche, heterosexual romance movies that Gerard had no interest in.

  
Gerard told her that Mikey was indeed at Pete's house and not kidnapped or wandering the streets.

  
After Donna apologized for her ex-husband she shooed them to the basement so she could 'meditate'. In her books that meant losing herself in a single cup of wine and a crappy romance movie before busying herself with making dinner.

 

  
Mikey came home after Donna had finished cleaning up after supper, she lightly chided him for making her do all that work for nothing and pulled out all of the leftovers again. Yet she refused to let Mikey help put away the food and wash the plate he had used- she was really meditating hard.

 

 

"Now listen here bread knob!" Pete screeched. "There is a proper way to make popcorn, not this peasantry you speak of."

  
Brendon sprung up from his seat and crouched on it instead, he had unsurprisingly brought his snake out of his pocket again, much to both human and snake Ryan's digress. Brendon was turned around completely glaring at Pete. "And what is that? It's not that hard. All you do is nuke it and eat!" Brendon jostled the milk snake.

  
Pete tutted and mimed stroking an imaginary beard that he would never be able to grow in reality. "You poor naive little boy. Don't worry Petey is here to share his ways." He stated scholarly. "Not his Way, just his ways." He was referring to Mikey.

  
Josh rolled his eyes and glanced at Mikey, pleading for him to put a leash on the dude.

  
Pete continued, "You see the proper way to make popping corn is that you must first remove the seeds from the bag. Then you soak them in a bowl with butter before microwaving. This is so one can acquire perfectly buttered seeds."

  
"I'll butter your seeds!" Brendon yelled. "That won't even work. The popcorn pop out of the bowl."

  
"Your just jealous you don't have a beard. All you can grow is a little perve-stache." Brendon raised his eyebrows so far the nearly touched his hairline, which is a huge feat considering this is Brendon.

  
And thus another day of school consisting of bitchy glares, yelling and overall the behavior you would expect from uncivilized sewer rats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal bleeding :)


	22. A serious chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Not an actual summary buuuut franks dad won (only 3 ppl voted I'm disappoint so now u get this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to uploaded yesterday but the archive was going through a hard time :/ thank the Lord it has been fixed. We regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of this fic. We are dropping it l I k e An earthquake. Sorry lols. XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **this was posted on April Fools**

Brendon was sitting on the bus, holding Ryan, no not his boyfriend, the snake, Ryan had missed the bus and was getting a car ride from his mother.

 

"MILK SNAKE MILK SNAKE MILK SNAKE," the kids around him chanted as he waved the snake about like they were part of a the occult.

 

The snake wasn't happy about this, not at all and slowly began taking Brendon's finger into his mouth.

 

Brendon, of course, didn't notice cause he was an oblivious twat.

 

The bus ride was now over because time doesn't exist.

 

Brendon jumped up and then realised that the snake had now taken his entire hand into its now overly expanded mouth. The snakes jaw had unlocked- reminded Brendon of Ryan- his boyfriend **smirk**

 

"YO WHAT THE FUCK," he yelled, shaking his arm frantically

 

But the snake was not having it and slowly consumed Brendon whole.

 

"Bitch," said Brendon, faintly from inside the snakes warm squishy stomach.

 

Everyone watching was flipping out, the snake was now Brendon sized and chasing them, cause its a hungry fucker.

 

"JESUS HERBERT CHRIST," Pete yelled as the snake advanced towards him. His short legs didn't carry him over the expanse of land fast enough and his too tight pants weren't helping his speed. He may have been on speed though, considering how he acted from birth...

 

The snake stared at him with angry eyes and consumed him whole.

 

"Oh hey Brendon," he said as he slipped down the snakes slippery esophagus like a water slide and joined him.

 

"Oh great I'm here with you," Brendon mumbled. He was tempted to drown himself in the snakes stomach acid.

 

Ms. McFairny peeked out the window to see why everyone was screaming, school shooting? More school kashooting amirite? "oh jesus christ no thanks," she said as the snake swallowed another kid, a kid in 10th grade with really ugly pants.

 

Ryan's mom pulled up to the school, she was half asleep, "bye Ry," she got out before collapsing at the wheel of the car. She hadn't taken her foot off the gas and sped off into a wall after Ryan grimaced and left the car out of the car of the car. Her bumper sticker had survived the crash and said #notmyrodrick before jumping into the burning flames. Poor thing :/

 

"MASTER," someone screamed, Ryan was confused, he was the one who called Brendon master, not the other way around

 

Ryan looked up to see his pet snake, only like the size of about 40 people

 

"What the fuck," he mumbled. He was too tired for this shit.

 

"You are the only one who has ever been kind to me so hop on my back master, we shall conker the world together,"

 

"Ughhuhgahh," Ryan said, "Alright, so like who all have you eaten?"

 

"RYAN BABY PLEASE HELP," was suddenly screamed from inside the snake

 

"YOU ATE BREN," cried Ryan, "NO PLEASE I LOVE HIM," he pleaded to the over sized snake

 

"But he annoys you master," the snake said, "I thought I done good," he pouted in a snake-like way.

 

"snakey please gimme back Bren," Ryan pouted back, using his best puppy dog eyes, "gimme gimme."

 

"Alright master," the snake said, coughing up a spit covered Brendon

 

"BABY," Brendon cried, hugging Ryan, covering him in spit

 

Ryan was mildly disgusted

 

"Get on my back master, we shall travelled the world," the snake cried

 

Ryan and Brendon got on, "OFf WE GO," The snake cried

 

They wiggled about town, "Hey Ray," the snake said, "Your hair is still lit," the snake said as he proceeded to eat the entire pet store then **DABS**

 

"I thought I stopped drugs," Ryan said as he watched his place of work being consumed by a snake who used to live in his hair

 

And so proceeded the snake who ate the entire world, only sparing Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Ray, Mikey begged a lot to get Pete back and eventually succeeded but they were left in an Asda in England because no one wanted to deal with Pete because he is a little shit.

 

The remaining boys rode about on the snakes back until Ryan died, the boy were all then kicked of the snakes back, "I am sorry but my time protecting Ryan is done," he stated

 

"But where will you go?" Asked Gerard beginning to cry.

 

The snake shed a single tear before blasting off in to space, propelling himself into the sun "my ppl need meeeeeeee"

 

"What the actual fuck," asked Ray, picking a dead hamster out if his now grey hair and promptly consuming it.

 

The remaining survivors from the snake apocolypse created a new world were bees are the overlords and vacuum cleaners dance the sales. Pete had OD'd on spicy memes- he can't take te heat. Mikey commuted death coz he can't live without his tiny lover. And gerrd and Frank combined into a higher being.

 

Ray on the other- he became the new Buddha- HA enlightened himself in the ways of hamstaru and trained at the bottom of the deepest mountain of the sun. He then trained a ground force of snakes to carry him in his old age cuz he handy anything better to do. Until Tyler and Josh found him. They hid under the school for 80 years but that's another story :)


	23. HAHAHAH APRIL FOOLS U DUMBIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teens-R-Vulgar 
> 
> Also this is the actual chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u legit thought we were going to leave like that then you are sadly mistaken. We are very good to report to you that this fic is still in the process of being written and will have a foreseeable future 
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: //pardon future uploading schedule due to spring break thank very mush//

"Dare I ask what happened?" Ms. McFairny asked peering over a box held in her arms, looking at Frank's arm.

  
Gerard perched himself on a table, refusing to make eye contact and Frank picked at his bandage.

  
"I'll take that as a no." She assumed. "Why don't you work on that violin lady? She looked pretty awesome last time I saw her."

  
"I finished it a week ago." Gerard huffed. Frank perked up curious as to what Gerard had been working on. "You wanna see?"

  
Frank straightened his back and stood taller. "Of course."

  
"Right this way." Gerard walked to his corner easel, and surmounting stack of filled canvas.

  
"I can not get over your hair. It looks amazing." Ms McFairny noted from across the room. Frank called back a thanks and focused his attention on the piece Gerard was unwedging from the pile.

  
"It's based on the comic I'm writing for college." Gerard said propping it on the easel.

  
"Do I get to read it when it's done?" Frank asked excitedly while also taking in the artwork of an abstract woman.

  
"You'll be the first- after Ms McFairny proofreads it." Gerard said stepping back to look at it himself.

  
The whole canvas was painted white, the outline of a woman was accented with blue shading. She seemed to be playing a violin, and had similar attire to the string instrument. "Wow." Was all that Frank could muster.

  
Gerard beamed. "Thank you."

  
While Frank wholeheartedly examined his work Gerard recounted the encounter with Donald and sneaking into Franks house to reacquire his clothes and other belongings. Ms McFairny offered the best adult advice she could on the Donald subject. She asked if anything had progressed with the dangerous boy, Patrick.

  
Gerard did not want to be reminded of it. "Nothing lately." He tapered off.

  
Frank did find it strange that they had gone so long without hearing anything from him, even though it had only been less than a week, or Lindsey or even Jamia. It worried Frank. Not for his sake but for Jamia's. He hoped she was okay.

  
And as if by speaking her name earlier that day Lindsey seemed to have been summoned like a devil in every hallway Frank walked down. Everytime her eyes met Franks her red lips turned up in a grimace.

  
Frank kept his distance all day. He headed to the tree behind the school instead of his last period, who cared about Civics anyway?

  
The sun was bright in the sky, almost directly overhead. Frank trudged over the field to the sweeping tree near the perimeter fence.

  
Frank smiled to himself, that was where Gerard first kissed him. A blossom of warmth bloomed in his chest at the memory, he finally reached the tree.

  
Frank plopped himself down at the stoop of the tree next to the twisted roots. He set his bag to his side and unzipped it. He pulled out two long metal needles that tapered to a blunted hook on one end.

  
When he essentially moved in with Gerard he had left his knitting supplies at his house, but now he had them. Now he was content.

  
Frank set the needles aside and pulled out his earbuds he plugged them into the headphone jack on his phone. Sliding them into his ears he selected a playlist filled with soft calming songs, that he would never admit to liking and pocketed his phone.

  
Frank went back into his bag and pulled out what he had been working on. He was knitting her a hat, even though winter was over and spring was starting, he still wanted to say thanks.

  
Donna couldn't expect him to just freeload off of her for weeks without anything in return. Frank may not have been raised well but he knew what was right.

  
Frank wove the string around the needle and continued to work. He had an hour before school was out, he could easily finish by then.

  
He missed knitting, the gentle click of the needles was calming, knitting was easy once you were used to it, therapeutic almost.

  
'Frank, you are so fucking cringey' he thought as he started finishing up the puffy top thing for the top of the hat, he hummed lightly along to the song now playing.

  
"You managed to get them back I see." Said a voice that Frank didn't hear, the owner of the voice sighed at the boy who listened to music too loud and tapped him on the shoulder instead.

  
Frank jumped at the sudden contact and whipped his head to his left to to see Jamia looming over him,her lips settled into a friendly smirk and her arms crossed.

 

"J, oh my god." Frank yelled, ripping out the earphones, and letting them fall with no concern for them. "How are you? Is Patrick still mad, well obviously but how mad? Are-"

  
"Jesus Frank calm your tits." She said, kneeling down next to him. "I'm fine,. It's not me Patrick's mad at. Look, simple as this; he knows where you are most of the time, but this," she gestured to outside, "is not safe." Her warm, brown eyes flooded with worry and concern. "You need to be more safe and aware Frankie."

  
"Patrick's got people who'll get me too. It's not just him." Frank exclaimed, knitting thrown to the side. "He'll come either way and do who knows what to Gee and-" He continued, while pulling his knees to chest.

  
"Frank get yourself together, Patrick has to give direct orders for that shit. You know what he's like. Nobodies going to half assed on their own and fuck with you. Plus its personal to him now, he's not going to bring anyone else into it."

  
Frank put his head in his hands. "You're probably right. No you are right." Frank threw his head back and let it thump softly against the solid tree trunk. "I should know and I do but I can't help but be so paranoid. The whole situation is so damn fucked up."

  
Jamia nodded. "I know. I'm going to wait with you until Gerard shows up." Jamia lifted herself of her knees into a more comfortable position. Her knee pressed lightly into Franks thigh.

  
"How do you know Gerard is going to come and get me here?" Frank asked.

  
Jamia rolled her eyes. "You two are so head over heels for each over, its sickening. Either way I'm staying until he comes, never know when Patrick may strike." She chuckled,moving her arms in the motion of a snake striking. "And I miss you." She added.

  
Frank smiled earnestly. "I can't exactly say the same, ever since I saw you and Lindsey hanging out."

  
Jamia scoffed. "I barely tolerate that bitch. I hang out with her only because Patrick likes her at the moment and told me that she is going to help me sell."

  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Maybe try and start selling to straight dudes if you want her to seduce them."

  
Jamia nodded, she was actually going to take him up on at advice. "I see you got your knitting needles back."

  
Frank smiled. "Yeah me and Gerard got a load of my shit back. He was like fucking James Bond in there."

  
"Doesn't that make you jealous? Your boyfriend screwing 007 in your own house?" She asked.

Frank snorted. "I think James Bond gets a pass. He's James Bond for gods sake."

  
"Oh, I still have the socks, scarf and mess of a sweater you gave me." Jamia said.

  
Frank beamed, it was nice to be appreciated by old friends.

  
Gerard on the other hand was sitting in English, of course the teacher, who didn't entirely despise him, was out that day, the only reason Gerard even went to English was to learn writing tips for his comics from a not too shitty teacher.

  
Gerard was half way through a shitty sketch, that resembled chicken scratch more than a sketch, of the sub teacher slowly being ripped apart by a feral wolf when the shitty school phone rang from the corner of the shitty classroom.

  
The teacher over-dramatically rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

  
"Gerald Way you have someone in the office to see you." The teacher stated, sounding glad to have one less kid to take care of. Not that he had even been doing that before.

  
Gerard stood up, packing away his things, wondering who on earth would want him right now, Frank knew where he was, his mother was at work and who knew what the hell Mikey was doing.

  
Gerard grabbed his bag and left, making sure to slam the door extra hard as he did. Because fuck school, anarchy.

  
He made his way down the stairs that made him want to die because stairs are stupid who wants to deal with that shit before arriving at the office or class. Gerard was not in a good mood.

  
Oh joyous day! It was Gerard's favourite person on this entire shitty spinning earth.

  
His dad stood there, looking antsy, scanning the hallway for him.

  
"There you are Gerard." He said urgently. "I was thinking, now you need to tell me the full and honest truth." He said, holding Gerard's arm.

  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" The hate and worry momentarily waned from his heart, had his dad had an epiphany in the last twenty four hours?

  
"Is that boy, Frank or whatever, he isn't forcing you into this, faggotery? Now you are my son and I know you love me and you wouldn't do this kind of thing to your old man on your own. I would get if he was. I'll sort him out for you. You don't have to worry anymore. I know you're straight, you're no sinner, Gerard." Donald offered in delusion, gripping Gerard's shoulder firmly.

  
Gerard pulled himself out of his father's grasp. "You really are thick, aren't you?" he sneered, "I asked Frank out. He didn't turn me gay." He added air quotes around 'turn'. He wasn't showing any mercy to the man that hit him. "If it's a sin then I'm certainly going to hell. Don't worry Dad, I'll save you a seat right next to me and my boyfriend on the way down." Gerard grinned wolfishly.

  
Donald growled and grabbed Gerard again, Gerard was regretting rattling the cage of an actual feral wolf, not the one he had been drawing earlier.

  
"Sir," the office lady suddenly shouted, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, this is a place of learning, not drama and prejudice."

  
Donald glared. "This is none of your business miss." He retorted.

  
"That may be but this is not a place to discuss your issues." The lady said, standing up. "I'm going to have to escort you out, if you refuse to leave I will call security." She stated matter o factly, already reaching for the phone.

  
Donald groaned loudly, throwing back his head, he sounded and looked like a teenager. "See you soon, Gerard." He clapped Gerard on the back before shoving through the doors.

  
The receptionist sighed in relief, "I'm really glad he decided to leave, we don't actually have security." She smiled, Gerard did so as well. She must be new, Gerard liked her.

  
"Now go back to class, or skip I don't really care. Just don't get caught in the hallways." She concluded, giving a dismissive wave, "I have to tell the principle he needs to stop using school money on aftershave."

  
Gerard grinned while internally questioning the principles priorities. "Thanks."

  
He decided against going back to class and went off to find Frank, who is was pretty sure would be under the first kiss tree, which was now Gerard's favourite tree.

  
It had never crossed Gerard's mind that he may one day have a favourite tree but apparently anything was possible. He really liked this tree.

  
Gerard made his way out the back of the school and saw Frank at the tree sitting next to another dark haired figured.

  
As he got closer the person Gerard couldn't recognise saw him and pointed at him. Their hand was thrown up into the air and waved to him. They were friendly at least.

  
Frank shot up and practically ran so he could hug him. "Hey Gee." He greeted pressing a warm sloppy kiss to Gerard cheek. "Jamia came to see me." Frank grinned widely. "She likes my hair too." She had went on and on about his hair for at least five whole minutes.

  
Gerard peered past Frank and saw the dark haired girl, who grinned and waved at him, Gerard smiled back.

  
"Well I'll be on my way now that Gerard's here." Jamia concluded, standing up.

  
"Don't you wanna stay a while, meet Gee properly?" Frank asked, pouting at her.

  
Jamia smiled regretfully. "I have stuff to sell, people to meet, Patrick's to calm," she said, "Gerard can protect you."

  
Frank pouted more. "Fine but if you don't text me later I'll never knit you another pair of socks again." He threatened.

  
Jamia laughed. " Aw but Frankie you know how much I love those socks, this itchy wool socks."

  
"Then you're going to text me."

  
Jamia nodded, defeated, before hugging Frank and walked off cryptically into the thin woods, in the general direction of the town.

  
"Am I ever getting a pair of these famous socks?" asked Gerard, wiggling his eyebrows.


	24. Cafe's & Fluff™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I just thought I'd tell y'all that the cafe in this is based off a real place & that's the actual name (weird I know) it's also one of my favourite places so enjoy  
> ~Kermit

"Frank what did she mean. Like why did she leave because I got here?" Gerard asked, playing with Frank's hair, twirling the newly cut dark strands in between his fingers.

 

Frank, whose head was lying in Gerard's lap looked up, he took a breath. “Well, it's cause of Patrick. Jamia knows he's pissed and well he wants his ‘payment’ you know?" He said looking at a pull of Gerard's old jeans.

 

"Not the traditional kind of payment either," Frank added.

 

Gerard grimaced, he could feel his insides twisting in on themselves. He knew exactly what Patrick wanted and god be damned if he was gonna let Patrick get it.

 

"Fuck him." He mumbled staring up through the leaves, a bright green from the sunlight directly overhead. Gerard wished he could say that he wouldn’t let Patrick get him, promise that he won’t get hurt. But he can’t promise that he can’t promise anything.

 

"Patrick's gets what he wants, he'll do anything. He’s a fucking psycho. I don't know how to prevent it." Frank sighed.

 

"We'll find a way, just stick with me for now." Gerard ruffled his hair and smiled down at him.

 

The two began walking to the bus a few minutes later, deciding to not talk about the weighted looming sense of ‘Patrick's gonna do some shit.’ Instead of riding the shit show known as the bus Gerard proposed they walk home, spend some pleasant bonding time.

 

Halfway through the walk, Gerard pointed out a coffee shop. "It has to be new, as soon as we moved I had to recon the area within twenty miles the best coffee." He explained. “The day we went to the movies, that place was crap, but still the best.”

 

Frank was amused with Gerard's antics, what a cool dude.

 

The actual shop was small. It was color coordinated and pastel themed, the outside painted a light eggshell blue with the name ‘Panky Doo's’ was adorned on a sign above the door in pastel pink font, in Gerard's opinion that was a very weird name.

 

There were curtains of the same pastel pink color hanging in the windows, the glare from the sun made it difficult to see in the store.

 

"Looks gay, you wanna try it?" Suggested Frank, looking at the adorable café, trying to not beg Gerard to go in and marvel at the interior alone.

 

Gerard nodded. "I need to know where the best coffee is, don't I?" He replied. He could hear the excitement in Frank's voice.

 

The two boys entered the store, pushing through the pink door, a small bell tinkled from above them. It was a beautiful compared to the dreadful diddy at the Pet Store. The cafe held two old women, eating pancakes and bitching about someone named Margaret and a father with (hopefully) his kids, they were much too excited about the cafe calling it a "princess cafe." The dad was not amused.

 

The inside was adorable, the wall cover in different scraps of pastel patterned wallpaper, as if they had asked for free samples and used those to cover barren walls, most were floral. It was like the walls in CBGB just not R rated anarchist propaganda and punk band flyers.

 

There was a low set pink sofa with a small white table in front and its matching armchairs placed in a corner.

 

There were wooden seats painted light blue with small cushions placed on top of them with matching tables.

 

At the very top, at the counter where you ordered what you wanted was a large blackboard listing all they had on the menu and a large clear dome containing different types of cakes, muffins, brownies and nearly every other pastry known to man.

 

This was definitely not the usual sort of place Gerard would go to but Frank most certainly like it. So Gerard liked it as well. It was nice.

 

The waitress, was a twenty-something year old with her hair dyed black and the tips turquoise. The uniform was mostly black with a pink tie, matching the overall aesthetic of the restaurant.

 

"Hey there." She greeted cheerfully. "What can I get for you boys." She smiled, enthusiastically sending her bow flouncing up and down.

 

Gerard thought for a moment looking pointedly at the menu. "Can I have the chocolate fudge mocha and some of the oreo cake."

 

Frank was internally taken aback, Gerard only drank black coffee right? Or maybe Gerard was a secret white girl, or he just had good taste. Who needs stereotypes?

 

"Frank, what'd you want?" Gerard asked suddenly, Frank jumped, his train of thought disrupted.

 

"Uhh." He mumbled, staring at the vast amount of choices in the case in front of him. "Can I have the chocolate shake and the red velvet cupcake, please." He asked.

 

The waitress nodded and smiled as sweet as the glazing on the doughnuts. "No problem, sweetie, I'll bring that right now."

 

Frank went to find a seat while Gerard paid, he ended up in one of the pink armchairs in the corner, there was a window beside them and an excellent collection of cat plates for Frank to marvel at.

 

He looked over to see Gerard talking to the waitress about something, he decided to finish off the hat for Donna, all he had to do was add a few more strings to the bobble and then connect it to the hat.

 

He pulled the needles and nearly complete hat out of his bag and began working on it.

 

Back at the counter, Gerard had struck up a slightly more interesting conversation with the waitress, when she suddenly stopped halfway through a sentence. "Aw, that's so cute." The waitress commented. "He's knitting, look." She said, pointing at Frank in the corner.

 

Gerard looked over at Frank, who was slightly hunched over and attaching a puffball to a hat with long needles.

 

"He's adorable. You two are so cute, now go join him, you're stuff will be there in a sec." She seemed to have an infatuation with 'cute' and 'adorable'. She waved him off to Frank.

 

Gerard smiled at her before walking to the armchair next to Frank, who was furiously working away, a small repetitive click of the needles turned the heads of the two bickering ladies. The dad and kids left.

 

Gerard sat down in the seat opposite, he was watching Frank, whose face had pure concentration written all over it.

 

Gerard left Frank to his knitting, for now, preferring to admire him from not so far. Gerard wanted to paint a picture of this tattooed punk rocker knitting.

 

"Here's your stuff guys." Said the bubbly waitress, taking their food off the tray and placing it in front of them.

 

Frank was taken aback, he jumped. The sudden break of silence startling him, the waitress laughed, "I break your concentration, doll?" She half asked, half stated.

 

Frank smiled shyly, embarrassed by his hobby. "It's fine, I was just finishing up anyway."

 

The waitress laughed again. "Well enjoy boys." She said before walking back to her station behind the cash register.

 

"Is the hat for you?" Asked Gerard, sipping from the overly large mug of chocolate fudge mocha. It was delicious.

 

Frank shook his head, he had unfortunately rammed far too much red velvet cake into his mouth and was choking but honestly, he thought it was worth it.

 

He eventually swallowed, "It's for mom, I feel bad staying in her basement so I thought I'd make her something, do you think she'll like it?" He said twisting his fingers together.

 

Gerard could've cried because if Frank wasn't the cutest thing, even in this shop. He called her mom, Gerard was internally wheezing. "She's gonna love it, Frank." He said hiding his smile behind his cup.

 

Frank beamed before beginning a long rant about how much he loved the cat plate collection and wondering if anyone would sponsor something so he could release his own line of dog plates. Gerard told him he would sponsor him.

 

Gerard mainly just listened to the boy, not able to get rid of the face-splitting smile.

 

Eventually, the two left, realizing they had been sitting there for far too long, Gerard left the waitress a tip cause his mama had raised him right.

 

The two walked home while Gerard discussed the plot of his comic, Umbrella Academy. Frank pointed out a few plot holes that Gerard had previously missed but was intrigued by Gerard's vast and intricate imagination.

 

The two finally got home, the faint barking of Sweet Pea could be heard out the back of the house.

 

Gerard opened the door, "Mom, we're home." He called.

 

Donna turned around on the sofa. "Hey boys." She answered. "How'd school go." She didn't comment on how late they were.

 

"Good good," Gerard replied, flopping down on the armchair.

 

Frank, on the other hand, stood by the island, taking out the knitted hat, Gerard watched and the two made eye contact, Gerard nodded encouragingly.

 

Frank walked over. "Um Ms. W- Donna, I made this for you, as a kind of thank you for letting me stay here."

 

Donna's face lit up brighter than the sun. "Oh goodness. Thank you so much, Frankie." She exclaimed, stunning up to wrap him in a massive hug "You're too adorable and this hat is great, Gerard you choose well."

 

Gerard laughed. "I agree."

 

"Uh, can I ask something else?" Asked Frank, nervously.

 

"Of course just ask, silly." Replied Donna.

 

"Oh, well can I start making dinner here cause I seriously miss cooking all the time." He asked.

 

"Of course, oh thank goodness my cooking is awful and Gerard said such good things about your cooking after your first date." She wrapped him in another hug before shooing him off to cook some food.

 

"You better not take advantage of this," Gerard scolded

 

Donna snorted, "never darling, but let's say I'm not the most creative in the kitchen," Gerard nodded in agreement, which him a light slap on the arm.


	25. That Gay Coffee Shop Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petes actually p cool when not @ Skool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOps sorry this is a day late (yikes) forgive us ? I really like the chapter  
> -GFTPw

Frank had been cooking in the Way household for three whole days. He was obviously enjoying himself immensely. From both easing the guilt of taking residence in their house, and also hat he had access to whatever he needed and wanted to cook with. Given that it was at the Walmart in town.

 

Donna had more time to herself too and was enjoying not eating her own mistakes that barely passed as meals. She would take Frank's perfectly cooked meals over her own burnt but still, some how raw in the middle chicken.

 

Frank's meals always had his own vegetarian alternative for himself, Gerard ended up eating the leftovers of. Frank was a wizard in the kitchen, he could make even vegetables taste good.

 

"Frank you're going to make me fat again." Gerard moaned as he rolled about on his bed after eating the dinner Frank prepared.

 

Frank smiled, jumping not so gracefully on top of Gerard's back. "More of you to love!" He smiled, pecking him on the cheek before stiffening. A sly smile spread across his face, he draped an arm across Gerard's back. "Wait, you were fat before?"

 

Gerard buried his head in a pillow while Frank tugged at his shirt. "Geeee, no come on you gotta show me wittle chubby you, I bet it was adorable."

 

Gerard groaned loudly. "You will not make fun of me. I will evict you from my room. You can go sleep with your dog." Gerard poked Frank in the stomach. "Promise?"

 

Frank extended his smallest finger towards Gerard. "Pinky promise."

 

Gerard begrudgingly wrapped his own pinky around Frank's before leaning over to look under his bed, searching for an old shoe box. "This may take a while."

 

Underneath the mattress was a hell of its own. Not fire depths of burning ash and coal filled with the tut tired echoes of screams- just with clothes and trash, probably food. Really old, really moldy food.

 

Gerard dragged it up on to his ugly, unwashed bedsheets, Frank peered at it interested, "Does this contain the secrets of your haunted past?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Gerard grimaced. "Unfortunately so." He responded, lifting the lid to firstly reveal a baby picture of him and Mikey on the sofa, in their old house.

 

Frank awed almost immediately. "I want it. Please please please?" Frank chanted bouncing up and down on the springy mattress.

 

"Fine. I swear to god if this finds its way into another person's hands I will perform ovarian surgery on you with a plastic spork." Gerard threatened as he handed over the ages-old photo.

 

Gerard moved onto the next, more recent photo. It was even worse then the first, Frank seemed to disagree.

 

From the bedside table, Franks phone buzzed. He ignored it, too focused on the beautiful photographs in front of him.

 

\------

 

Mikey slowly stepped up to the front door. He knocked lightly three times, he waited for the usual barking to die down before Mrs. Wentz opened the door.

 

She smiled widely. "He's upstairs." She opened the door and allowed Mikey to go up to Pete's room.

 

He walked on the carpet with his shoes to Pete's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking again.

 

"Micheal, darling your home!" Pete shouted in a sixties housewives accent. He was laying on his stomach with his bare feet kicked up in the air and his face inches from his phone, scrolling, and tapping.

 

"Sure, dear..." Mikey sighed playing along. Pete clicked his phone off and discarded it to the side.

 

"So what are we doing?" Pete asked springing up into a crisscrossed sitting position.

 

"We are going for a walk." Mikey sighed. Pete nodded, he stood up immediately and began searching for a pair of socks.

 

Pete knew Mikey needed to talk after his dad showed up he had come to his house and fumed silently playing video games.

 

Pete slipped on one sock that was striped with rainbows, for representation, and another with an ugly pug face. "Let's go?"

 

Mikey nodded and followed him back downstairs. Pete grabbed his pair of shoes, he sat down on the stairs and slid his shoes on over his questionable socks.

 

He stood back up next to Mikey and opened the front door. "Mom we're going for a walk. Be back in a while." Pete shouted slamming the door behind them.

 

"Your dad?" Pete asked a sullen Mikey when they were a little ways away down the cement sidewalk.

 

"Yep." Mikey sighed. "Why can't he just leave?"

 

Pete glanced up at Mikey affectionately. "If he screws up your mom'll throw his nasty ass in jail. The fuzz are gonna fuck him up." Pete declared pumping a fist in the air.

 

"I don't think that'll happen." Mikey slumped.

 

"Wishful thinking... If the po-po are a no go, Petey'll put him in his place. I give him a 'kafow' and 'blam' right to his face." Pete pranced ahead of Mikey and performed a wrestler dance. He hopped from side to side tossing left hooks and uppercuts.

 

"Calm down, John Cena." Mikey huffed, already in a better mood.

 

"No, I refuse! The asshole doesn't have a right to any of that shit." Pete jumped out into the empty street.

 

"Well..." Mikey began.

 

"No Micheal James Fucking Way. Just because his little sperm impregnated your mom, a wonderful lady she is does not give him any right to you or the rest of your family." Pete grumbled returning to the sidewalk.

 

"I guess your right, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The Third." Mikey grinned.

 

"Oh shut up." Pete jumped up to latch onto Mikey's shoulder.

 

Mikey being the mess of long limbs and un-coordination he his stumbled and dropped Pete to the ground.

 

"Ow motherfucker- ooh let's go there." Pete sprung back up and pointed to the straight-from-an-anime picture perfect coffee shop.

 

"Panky Doos... What the fuck." Mikey muttered clambering back to his feet with the grace of a drunk child giraffe.

 

\------

 

Gerad had settled himself at his desk and was lost in drawing his comic. "No fucking peeking." He said as Frank tried to peer over his shoulder.

 

"Fine. Alright." Frank alternatively leafed through the stack of pictures he insisted on keeping out until his phone buzzed again.

 

Jamia had texted him, as promised. 'Hey' as one text and 'Guess what asshole! Big news' Frank smiled at the sarcasm he could detect even through technology.

 

He set the pictures aside and tapped in a quick response 'ur prgnnt ? im so happy 4 u !1!!'

 

Her response came immediately 'stfu asshole'

 

"Who is it?" Gerard asked absently from his chair.

 

"Just Jamia," Frank replied.

 

"Ooh, any news on Patrick?" He asked.

 

"Um no-" Frank halted, Jamia had sent another text. 'Big tip, it'll dickin help lots, avoid the occultist coffee shop you went to'

 

"She said to not go to Panky Doos again..." Frank transferred the information.

 

Gerard leaned back in his wheelie chair, it didn't work very well on the carpet. "Did she say why."

 

"I'll ask." He did.

 

'Maybe the small detail \\\it's really minor// (nothing too big) just the small fact that the guy that wants to impale you with a toaster chills there' Frank read over it twice.

 

"She has violently made me aware that Patrick hangs out there," Frank said.

 

"Great." Gerad sighed. "That coffee was really good."

 

Frank continued texting Jamia, his smile never left his face. They had eventually gotten to the point of taking disfigured selfies of themselves and sending it back and forth between each other.

 

\------

 

"Mikey. I think I'm having an orgasm." Pete rolled his eyes into the back of his head and savored the taste of the pastry he had bought.

 

"These are really fucking good." Mikey agreed with a stuffed mouth. "So I'm about my dad."

 

Pete had already shoved another chocolate flavored variant into his mouth.

 

"Gerard said he came to the school the other day." Mikey exhaled.

 

Pete's eyes water as he choked on the bread. "Why is this just now being brought up? If he was at the school I could've given him a whirlie." Pete exclaimed in protest.

 

"I don't know. I didn't think it would bother me this much..." Mikey said taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"You really gotta stop telling me this shit. It pisses me off so much." Pete whined.

 

"It's fine." Mikey tried to hush him.

 

"No imma fucking rip his dick off."

 

"You've used that threat before," Mikey smirked.

 

"Is this the face of a hoe who cares?" Pete pointed to himself. He was getting a little too rowdy for a cafe made for eight-year-olds and eighty-year-olds. "Imma snatch that cunt and wipe him on the floor."

 

Mikey pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "That's so fucking gross."

 

Pete stood up sending his chair flying backward. "I hate him and I haven't even met him!" He clamored.

 

"Okay, Pete..." Mikey tried again.

 

"Uh... Sir." The waitress that had served them smiled politely holding a menu. "I need you to calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

 

Pete turned to face her, a fire burning in his eyes. "I don't know if you know this but this is not a thing I can simply calm down from." He ranted and broke off into a string of curses that children should never hear.

 

The waitress looked startled and Pete just kept on going.

 

Mikey had to literally carry Pete out or he would throw a table through a window. "Why did you kick the chair?" Mikey asked letting Pete go.

 

"Good question." Pete collected himself and smoothed down his shirt. "Your dad just- Holy sweet child of The Lord on a shish kabob." Pete scrambled and grabbed Mikey's wrist. He swung himself and Mikey around the corner into the alleyway between two buildings.

 

"What the fuck?" Mikey gasped hitting the wall a little harder than Pete intended.

 

"Sorry. Just look." Pete exclaimed and pointed across the street at the man that just entered.

 

Mikey's jaw fell. "Is that the asshole that-"

 

"What other shit pickle in New Jersey would wear a fedora in public? Okay, don't say Ryan because I know you're going to say, Ryan." Pete said still staring.

 

Patrick was the most suspicious looking mother fucker, even when he was just ordering a coffee. It was just the slouchy way he walked and peered around as if he were about to be shot, and he would if Pete had a gun.

 

"They should change the name to 'All The Queers Stop Here'" Pete whispered as if Patrick would be able to hear them from across the street and inside the building.

 

A word about Patrick, who he was and what he did, spread like a wildfire throughout the youth population whether you did drugs or not.

 

"We gotta tell Frank," Mikey said. He hated to say it but he was much more concerned for his brother then he was for his brother's boyfriend.

 

Pete nodded. They would have run back home but they are angsty teenagers in the twenty-first century so the sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make me aware of any grammar/spelling mistakes in the comments below and remember to smash that like button and hit subscribe and don't forget to tap that notification bell to get updated on whenever we post videos !!!! (Oops lol that's YouTube what's wrong with me 2day ?)


	26. lol wut ? (T>T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~no excuse~ aside from the fact at we are inconsistent teenagers with commitment and time management issues !  
> We formally apologize... like in every other chapter  
> -GFTPw

Pete banged upon the front door, the whole house figuratively shaking at the force.

  
"Jesus Christ don't break my house Pete." Mikey groaned pushing him aside and simply opening the door to his own house.

  
"We must inform Frank of Patrick, he hasn't told us but we saw what happened." Pete proclaimed showing his actually okay deduction skills. He charged towards the basement door, at full force. Mikey was scared he was going to fall down the stairs.

  
Frank and Gerard were sittingb at the foot of the bed, both making stupid faces towards Frank phone before, there was a click. The two laughed and Gerard pressed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek, Frank blushed, wrapping his arms around Gerard.

  
Mikey sighed loudly and Pete awed, the boys on the bed jumped before laughing. "Don't act as though we haven't seen you do worse." Yelled Gerard as Mikey grimaced.

  
Pete grabbed Mikey's hand, dragging him on down the stairs if the basement. "We have info in a certain fedora wearing felon my dudes."

  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" asked Gerard, intrigued.

  
Pete cleared his throat. "About half an hour ago, me and Mikey were dining at the fine establishment, Panky Doos but were unfortunately kicked out due to Micheals rowdy behaviour."

  
Mikey scoffed. "First of it's Mikey and second," He began before Pete interrupted. "It's rude to interrupt Michaela, now after we were so dramatically removed we saw Patrick Thomas Stump enter the establishment."

  
"Wait, how do you know Patrick's middle name?" Asked Frank.

  
Pete rolled his eyes, "I don't actually, young Franklin but I wish to sound cool and informed."

  
Frank's mouth made a wide O shape, "Well if your information was to avoid Panky Doos then we already know."

  
Pete looked crestfallen. "How did you know, I wanted to be helpful." He exclaimed.

  
"When you try your best but you don't succeed..." Gerard sang softly.

  
Pete pulled away. "We will find something out that you don't already know, I am determined. Detective Pete Sleutherton is on the case." He declared.

  
"What do you mean we?" Remarked Mikey.

  
Pete looked around. "You're helping me, right?" He asked, his sad puppy dog making Mikey cave in.

  
"Of course I am." Mikey sighed.

  
Pete cheered. "Off we go." He exclaimed as the two sprinted off, or as Pete tried to run while dragging Mikey behind him.

  
"And there they go." Gerard said wistfully as he watched the two run out of the basement as quickly as they had entered.

  
Frank jumped suddenly. "I've gotta start dinner." He said, pushing himself off of the bed.

  
"Need any help?" Gerard asked, heaving himself off the bed to follow the smaller up the stairs. Gerard had tried to helped do the cooking before but they both quickly realized how bad of an idea that was.

  
Frank looked around, "I'll see what you can do." Frank offered

  
Gerard smiled, Frank face solidified into a serious expression. "Do you think Pete will be eating here tonight?" He asked as they stepped foot into the kitchen.

  
Gerard thought for a moment. "Unfortunately I think he will." He said.

  
Frank nodded, checking the notebook that was held to the fridge via large magnet before opening the fridge to pull out ingredients.

  
"How does lasagna sound?" He asked, pulling mince from the fridge.

  
"Sounds wonderful." Gerard said. "How do you make that?"

  
"Dice these." Frank said, placing a chopping board, knife, half an onion and a pepper in front of Gerard.

  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, which Frank returned, "chop chop."

  
Frank flitted over to the stove and turned it on. He pulled out a pot and threw in the mince, then a few other spices from the cupboard.

  
Gerard watched Frank throw in a bunch of random shit he probably couldn't even begin to name as he mindless chopped up the onion, making his eyes water, Frank turned, looking expectantly at the chopping board.

  
Gerard grimaced as he only had the onion half chopped in uneven chunks that stuck together. Frank smiled fondly. "Can you stir the pot?"

  
Gerard nodded, he watched Frank while he mindlessly swirled the contents around.

  
Frank gripped the knife and held the pepper with his other hand. In a few seconds the pepper seemed to be in a neat pile of small red cubes.

  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place, I cried trying to chop that onion." Gerard exclaimed wiping at his red rimmed and watery eyes.

  
Frank laughed, "Onions make everyone cry silly." He said, tipping the things in the saucepan while facing his head away to avoid the onions. "Also there's gonna be a lot of leftovers so lasagne whenever you want for the next week."

  
"Sweet Pea'll be happy. Frank you are a blessing, an angel." Gerard proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Frank.

  
"That's questionable." Frank responded.

  
Gerard smiled. "Whatever you say angel boy, it smells good."

  
Frank checked the boiling pasta Gerard hadn't even seen him put on.

  
"Gee, could you get the cheese and grate it for me please." Asked Frank.

  
Gerard nodded, actually being helpful now with the simple task.

  
There was a loud slam that must be the front door."Mikey and Pete must be back." Gerard said just as the two teens walked in.

  
"I didn't know we practised witchcraft in the Way household." Pete stated upon seeing the boiling pots.

  
"When you try it that's what you'll think it is." Gerard said complimenting Franks cooking.

  
"What happened to angel boy. Sounds like a nickname for some scoundrel in the Italian mob." Pouted Frank.

  
"Yes that too."

  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "Will it be long? I'm hungry." He groaned, flopping down in a seat at the island counter.

  
"Just gotta lay it out and put it in the oven a while." Frank said, bustling about like a mid 50's housewife.

  
Gerard took a seat diagonal to Mikey, meaning he could talk to his sibling and watch Frank at the same time.

  
Unfortunately Pete had a similar idea and took seat beside him.

  
"So am I allowed to stay for dinner or should I leave?" He asked, looking a little vulnerable, as though he was waiting to be kicked out like a barking dog.

  
"We don't care. I like your existence so stay if you want." Mikey said, nonchalantly, typing out something on his phone, Gerard kicked Mikey under the table, hoping his sibling would take the hint.

  
Mikey looked up. "I mean like I want you to stay but you don't have to if you don't want to." He rephrased, actually adding emotion this time.

  
Pete grinned. "Okay, alright." He said, taking out his phone to message someone named 'my birther <3' that he was staying for dinner.

  
Gerard snorted at the scene kid beside him gleefully looked around smiling, swinging his legs under the table.

  
"It's almost ready, Gee could you get plates and forks and shit please?" Asked Frank as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven with his hands protected by oven mittens.

  
Gerard nodded. "No problem."

  
"Frank's got you wrapped around his little midget finger. You'd never do anything like that for mom," Mikey said wryly, showing Pete something he'd spotted on Instagram, Pete laughed a little too loudly.

  
"Why the fuck does it smell so good." Pete whined loudly as a plate and cutlery were set in front of him, he leaned forward and sniffed, practically drooling.

  
Mikey had already begun shoveling it into his mouth, before Frank or Gerard had even sat down.

  
Gerard laughed. "Breathe much?" He asked, sitting beside Pete once again.

  
Frank sat down a minute later, no plate in front of him.

  
"Frankie don't you need food? You haven't eaten yet." Gerard asked, reaching his free hand forward to take Frank's that were clasped in his lap.

  
"I'll get something later." Frank said reassuringly. "I'll be fine till then."

  
"Are you vegie or something?" Asked Pete, his mouth half full.

  
"If you mean vegetarian yes I am." Frank replied.

  
"You didn't eat much yesterday either you gotta get something." Gerard insisted.

  
"Gee calm yourself I had toast around 10." Frank said, brushing it off.

  
Gerard decided to leave it but his brain continued whirring, he wondered how often Frank had went to bed hungry because his father didn't buy food for him to eat. Like what happened with Mikey.

  
Gerard may not have had the best home life but he never went hungry.

  
Frank watched as the others ate, a small peaceful smile forming on his lips.

  
Pete finished first and Frank noticed he looked sorrowful, almost distressed about something, a moment later he learned why.

  
"Now that I've gathered you all here today, I have to tell you something." Pete said solemnly, looking straight at Mikey.

  
Mikey looked up from his food, a combination of concerned and confused etched into his face.

  
Gerard and Frank watched, Gerard eating lasagna as though it was popcorn and this was just a televised sitcom.

  
"I have an infliction." Pete said, dramatically looking away, no matter what the boy does it had to be dramatic and drawn out.

  
"What is it, are you alright?" Urged Mikey setting his utensils down, appointing Pete with his full attention.

  
"I'm not going to die or anything. Well at least I don't think so, I might be a really rare case..." Pete rambled.

Gerard's expression was that of one that said 'lol wut ?' Mikey on the other hand looked to be physically in pain.

  
"I've got adhd." Pete finally explained, his hands flailing about in front of him. Mikey audibly exhaled as if he had been expecting a date on how long Pete had to live. "It explains why I act so, so eccentric." Pete continued.

  
Mikey furrowed his brow. "I thought that was just your personality, I don't mind that you're kinda loud."

 

Pete nodded. "I thought I better tell you in case you thought I was a nutcase, which I am but at least now you know why."

  
"You're not a nutcase, you're nothing of the sort." Mikey practically yelled. "You do realize how many kids have add, right?"

  
Pete sunk down in his seat a little. "That's not what everyone else said." He mumbled. "Like eight?"

  
Mikey snorted. "No not eight, anyway, who cares what they say, they're all cunts anyway."

  
Pete smiled and nodded in agreement, giggling. "So you don't mind?"

  
Mikey shook his head. "That half the world is populated with sentient cunts? Nope I don't mind."

  
Gerard laughed. "You guys done?" He asked, "that was cute and all but I didn't want to interrupt this drama affair to get more lasagna."

  
Mikey went back to his obligatory. 'I don't give a fuck' face. "You're kinda hilarious, Gerard, get me some when you're over there." He said, handing his plate to the eldest.

  
"Oh me too me too." Pete said, practically throwing his plate at Gerard.

  
"So much for leftovers," Frank mumbled. "Hey leave some for mom- I mean Donna." As he watched Gerard pile the plates with lasagna.

  
"You can call her mom you know, we don't mind." Mikey said abruptly, playing with his knife like the alternative freak he is.

  
As if they had summoned her, Donna burst into the room, she was out of breath, as if she had been running, her usually neat brown hair, with the soft silver roots was not in it's usual neat bun.

 

"F-Frank." She sputtered out still clutching her maroon purse. "Your father, his name is Anthony, is it?" She asked, grasping onto the edge of the island.

  
Franks eyebrows wove together, not in concern but in an expression Gerard hated to see oh his boyfriends face and did not have a describable emotion. "Yeah why?" Frank asked, unsure.

  
"He got checked in the hospital about an hour ago, a bartender called us saying he'd been passed out for hours, alcohol poisoning." Donna spouted like a faucet.

  
"They called me over to take care of him, gave me his medical history and I saw his name and, Frankie I had to tell you, you don't have to see him but I thought you should know at least." She explained.

  
Frank remained quiet, burying is head in his hand. "Mikey, could you and your friend..." Donna whispered, flicking her hand in a dismissive manner.

  
Mikey took the hint, Pete was a little more confused, staring at Frank. "Pete, come on," Mikey grunted, pulling the boys shirt.

  
Pete stood up, Gerard could hear the faint whisper of, "Mikey what's happening," and a "I'll explain in a minute." After.

  
Gerard sighed, he covered the top of the lasagna in cling film and set it into an empty space in the fridge, not wanting Frank's work to go to waste, before sitting down beside Frank, wrapping an arm around him.

  
"Angel boy, you don't have to go if you don't want to." He whispered into Frank's ear.

  
Frank raised his head. He wasn't crying. He wasn't anything, there wasn't any emotion there, or that showed through at least. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard briefly before pulling back a little, swallowing and answering.

  
Frank's breathing was uneven. "Of course I don't want to fucking go. But, Gee, he's my father. I'd be worse than him if I didn't go, if it's just for a minute." He breathed.

  
"Do you want me to come?" Gerard asked not wanting to be the clingy over reliant boyfriend.

  
Frank nodded frantically like a bobblehead. "Please."

  
"Well I-I think that's settled." Donna said, "I'll drive you over now, my shift isn't over but they gave me a break to, clear things up."

  
Frank nodded. "Thanks Miss Way I appreciate it."

  
Donna rolled her eyes. "I thought I already told you, it's Donna or mom to you."

  
Frank nodded again. "Okay, well uh can we go." He asked collecting his sweater from its spot draped over the love seat.

  
Donna nodded. "Come on then." She waved them forwards and raised her voice so Mikey could hear from his room, "Mikey dear, feed the dog."

  
Gerard took Frank's hand as they walked up to the car, they sat in the back seats together while Donna drove them to the hospital in a tense silence.


	27. DaddyKiller @ Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow don't worry.
> 
> SPOILERS: nobody actually dies. What a shame :/

Frank's breathing was heavy and uneven, he had a white-knuckled grip on Gerard's wrist. Gerard thought a vein was going to burst through his hand.

  
Franks' head was buried in the crook of Gerard's neck, Gerard's free hand was running through his hair.

  
Gerard began to realize how little he knew about Frank's family. He knew nothing of his mother, if he'd ever had siblings, if his father had always been this way. All he knew was that Frank had lived with his grandparents and they had taught him some pretty useful shit. Cooking and knitting, what more could a boy ask?

  
"You sure you want to see him, Frank?" Asked Donna, "I mean it's perfectly understandable if yo-"

  
"Mom," Gerard interrupted, "just drive, please. If he changes his mind he can leave."

  
"Yes of course, sorry." Donna's eyes seemed to glaze over in the lights of passing cars.

  
"It's fine." Frank mumbled but since his head was buried in Gerard's shoulder it sounded muffled and shaky.

  
Soon the car came to a halt, a large brightly lit building came into view and Donna silently got out once the car was parked in the 'reserved for staff' section.

  
"We're here," Gerard whispered, Frank raised his head, swallowed and slowly began moving out of the car, Gerard got out behind him.

  
Donna had already made her way up to the revolving door. Frank sped up so that he wouldn't get left behind, Gerard trudged after them.

  
Frank was speeding after Donna and he could see her pace visibly quicken.

  
"This is Frank and my son Gerard, Anthony is Frank father and I don't have time for your shit, Louise." Donna said as she sped past a snobby receptionist with a turned up nose and blonde hair held back by pins. She was not the same receptionist as when Frank was bitten by his dogs, his cuts had healed now, only band-aids remained.

  
Louise sneered. "Whatever Donna, you and your shena-"

  
Gerard didn't hear the end of whatever Louise intended to say as he ran after his mother, who was running at a certainly too dangerous speed for a hospital.

  
Eventually, after multiple floors up an elevator and more than a few right turns. They were standing in the center of a long brightly lit hallway, nurses shuffled from room to do with no urgency and smiling faces.

  
"He's in there." Donna said, Frank stared at the door, his fists clenched. "He could be awake but I'm not certain."

  
The only thing that stood between Frank and the man that hit him, hurt him and just plain abused him was a solid wooden door and Gerard wasn't sure he could let him go through it.

  
Franks hand hesitated before the door handle, he peered into the room through the window in the door. He couldn't make out much but the lump under some starchy sheets. But that lump was the man that gave him life, it's not much, but it is something.

  
Frank pushed past it and opened the door.

  
Gerard remained in the hallway with the fluorescent lights and his mother right next to him. She held his hand while they waited in silence.

  
Frank didn't know what he was expecting when he entered the room. Maybe his dad would sit up and say hello. Maybe he would apologise and admit he was in the wrong all his life. That he realized he shouldn't drink anymore and that he never should have in the first place. That he wasn't the greatest parent, and he really didn't try.

  
None of this happened. The lump stayed there unmoving on the bed, he could have been dead for all Frank knew.

  
Frank pulled up the plastic chair from the corner of the room. He sat next to the bed, his dad's mouth was parted. He looked the most clean Frank had ever seen him to be, aside from the thick stubble sprouting on his chin and throat.

  
Frank lightly touched his own neck at the memory of his dad choking him. Why did he even come?

  
Frank was about to get up again to leave when a stout middle-aged woman entered. "Hi." She spoke softly. "You're the son?"

  
Frank looked up at her and nodded. His gaze settled back on to his father, unconscious on the bed.

  
"Well, he should pull through. He may be unconscious for some time. Came in here near death. Five point O." She muttered. "But his levels have since stabilized." She said softly adjusting the wires imbedded into the mans arm.

  
"I'll leave you two alone, I just have to check a couple more things. Let me know if you have any questions." She finished etching a list of numbers into a price of paper, clipboard in hand.

  
Frank did not acknowledge her. She acted like Frank cared. No, he was only here because he was supposed to be. Frank did what he had to. That was more than he could say for his dad.

  
But he came.

  
"Visiting hours are three to five. I'll see you again soon." She offered another smile and backed out of the room.

  
"No you won't." Frank muttered in spite. He supposed she was talking to Donna or Gerard out in the hallway based off of the quiet murmurs.

  
Frank didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to hold this mans hand and beg him to wake up? Was he supposed to be crying or sad? Was he supposed to ask questions to the nurse and be frantic and worried?

  
Frank wasn't anything, but he was there.

  
His dad's eyes were still rimmed and red, he looked like he was peacefully asleep. Frank found himself he didn't deserve this kind of quiet slumber. Frank could only think of the smell of alcohol on his chapped lips, the angry yelling.

  
Frank shut his eyes, cleared his mind and focused on the hum of the electronic monitors. He set his breathing in time with the gentle 'thup' of the iv drip.

  
How was his dad going to pay for this? What had happened to the dogs, maybe he should call animal control.

  
Suddenly the man coughed, a small bit of blood flying out, passing Frank's left and landing on the clean grey floor. The man, or what was left of him, wiped his mouth

  
His father coughed again, groaned and rolled over.

  
"Dad?" Frank said forcefully.

  
The older man stirred in his sleep, "hughhh," he grumbled opening one eye slowly, his head flopped around to look at Frank.

  
"Frank," he mumbled, "what the fuck are you here for fuck's sake?" He asked eloquently.

  
"I guess I was worried. Donna, Gee's mom told me you were here and I couldn't not come." Frank stuttered, he could hear the hurt in his own voice, his apathetic demeanour failing for a moment.

  
"Donna, that woman, she's the faggots mother?" He asked.

  
Frank inhaled sharply. "Please don't call him that, he has a name."

  
"He doesn't deserve to be called by his name he's a filthy sinner and I-" He growled.

  
Before he could continue there was a soft rapping on the door, Gerard stick his head through.

  
"Uh, mum told me you need to quiet down, there are other patients and it's not good for Mr. Iero's heart to be under any more stress." Gerard said, awkwardly as if quoting word for word what Donna said.

  
The three occupants of the room looked at one another awkwardly for a moment. "I'll go, you two need to talk."

  
"Gee, no stay," Frank asked, hoping his eyes showed his desperation.

  
"Frankie if you need me yell, you need to talk. Alone." Gerard said.

  
Frank bit his lip and nodded, both Iero's watched as he left, quietly closing the door behind him.

  
"So," Anthony said, "why come visit your old man, especially after what I've been up to?" He snorted.

  
"You're my father, I had to see you or something, I'm not heartless," Frank said tensing.

  
"Frank, fuck sake grow some balls. I'm an old bastard, stop being a pussy, kick me in the face, do what I did to you in my time of weakness and for fuck sake don't be a fag. Get a girl, raise a kid, better than I raised you." Anthony groused and ended in a coughing fit, his trachea was probably raw from vomiting and the alcohol.

  
Frank was infuriated. "I am not living my life as you want me to, I am not risking my own happiness to make up for your failure of a life." Frank breathed quietly keeping in mind that they were in a hospital.

  
Anthony snarled, about to lash out again but before he could he was interrupted.

  
"Look I don't care, dad. I don't know what you did to get here and I don't really want to know but if I'm right with what I think your about to say next then you can choke on your fucking breathing tube." Frank spat grimly.

  
He pushed out the chair, thankfully it didn't topple over like the wall in Franks' heart. Things would have gotten messy.

  
Gerard stood outside it and Frank flung himself at the taller for an embrace.

 

"What the-" Gerard said in shock, having not realised it was Frank but once he looked down he stopped mid-sentence, holding the smaller boy close.

  
There was a screeching and repetitive beep.

Nurses came running, an  
oversized trolly with medical devices being pushed by two, Donna was trailing behind them, having left Gerard alone a minute before to consult with a friend.

  
"What does that mean, the beeping?" Asked Frank, his face displaying a frantic expression.

  
"It means your father's gone into cardiac arrest, he got angry, stressed, anxious or something that got his blood pumping. He put his heart under too much stress when it was weak already." Donna explained rapidly.

  
"Will he be okay?" Asked Frank regretfully. He was a screw up, why did he have to wish death upon him like that. What the hell, the last words he spoke to him- Frank felt like a cleaver was playing hopscotch in chest.

  
Donna quirked her lips. "I'm not quite sure, we might be able to resuscitate him but even then he may need a new liver or heart and he won't exactly be at the top of the list for it."

  
Frank nodded and looked down to his feet, he had no idea how he was feeling, the last time his father had been remotely civil to him he'd been about five. The last time Frank enjoyed being with his father was a few months before he had left to live with his grandparents.

  
Frank couldn't help but be upset, knowing someone who he had been so close to as a child was probably going to- Frank couldn't bring himself to say die.

  
He could hear coughing and spluttering and the incessant beeping. Donna was trying to say something but it sounded like a constant monotone buzz, his vision had gone blurry and now lights seemed to be flashing in his peripherals. "I fucking killed him." Frank gasped.

  
Frank couldn't breathe, it felt like sensory overload, he was in a stupor and before he could think anymore everything suddenly went dark.

  
Gerard was terrified, his boyfriend had run out of his father's hospital room, fell into his arm, then all of a sudden an alarm went off and nurses were running and there was coughing and shouting and Frankie had fainted.

  
Shit.

  
Gerard was now sitting in the hospital waiting room, his boyfriends head on his lap and praying the younger wasn't too upset. Gerard had luckily caught Frank before he had hit the ground and perhaps develope a concussion.

  
Gerard sighed twirling his fingers through Frank's hair, it always relaxed him to do that, he liked to think the action calmed Frank too.

  
Jesus Christ, this boy is only like sixteen years old.

  
Donna came around the corner and sat beside her son. "He's stable, thank god for Frankie's sake." She said. "How's he doing?"

  
"I think he'll be okay, I think he was just overwhelmed," Gerard replied.

  
There was a groan from Gerard's lap, Frank raised his head. "I think I will too."

  
Gerard let out a sigh of relief, grabbing Frank under his arm and pulling him up. Frank sidled up right next to Gerard.

  
"So he's okay?" asked Frank, wearily.

  
Donna nodded, Frank looked at Gerard. "Gee, can we go home please?" He asked.

  
"I'm assuming you'd rather not say bye to Anthony then?" Donna half questioned and half stated.

  
"I think we've had enough interaction, with me almost murdering him and all." Frank spieled.

  
"You didn't cause that. I'll call a cab for you two, I still have a few hours to work." Donna said, standing up. "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone at a time like this. You've got each other and Mikey'll be home."

  
"Thank you," Frank whispered gratefully.

  
"No problem darling," Donna said before turning back to find a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others lives are chaotic and stuff.


	28. Anotha Ball Kickin' Chappie ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Pete is actually really good. And these boi's deserve a better story line than what we write for them.

  
The rented taxi pulled up to the Way household.

  
"That women said she'd pay." Groused the taxi man, he was certainly not as nice as the last one Frank and Gerard had.

  
"Here." Gerard fumbled in his pocket for some bills, luckily it covered the amount needed.

  
This one hadn't attempted to tell them any far-fetched tales. Either way, neither of the passengers felt like listening. Frank had gotten in and sat down on the raggedy leather and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. He stared into the back of the driver seat. He was thinking about, or what Gerard assumed he was thinking about, was his father.

  
Gerard had tangled his fingers in Frank's hair, he too was thinking. Not so much about Frank's father though. More about Frank's home life, he wondered about how bad Frank had really had it, he was nervous about the knowing the answer.

  
He wondered what happened to Frank's mother. His mind eventually crawled to how lucky he had been to have gotten a father, despite being an alcoholic, cheated and an avid screamer, hadn't abused him physically when he was a child. He couldn't say the same for Mikey and that killed Gerard too think about, but at least there was that.

  
The only time his father had hurt him physically was when he had slapped him. He imagined Frank had a lot worse happen than being slapped. Gerard had always been worried, especially since he had seen red marks around his neck.

  
Gerard shook Frank a little, to wake him up from his trance. Frank raised his head, his eyes droopy, he was drained from the days events and it wasn't even five o'clock yet.

  
Gerard was halfway out of the taxi, when he heard a loud slam. His head flew up and he saw a man in his mid fifties storm out of his house. Gerard felt his blood boil and coil into tendril in his face.

  
Donald had visited when Donna wasn't there and threatened a restraining order, he must've come to see Mikey.

  
Mikey. Gerard began to panic, was the younger sibling okay? Donald certainly looked pissed.

  
"Frank please, quick." Gerard begged, gently tugging the boy to go faster.

  
Frank apparently caught the urgency in Gerard's voice as he quickly scrambled to get out, attempting to hide how drowsy he was.

  
Gerard tugged Frank along as he got out and walked up to his father on the grass.

  
"What are you doing here?" Questioned Gerard, standing eye level with the older man.

  
Donald snorted, "I was here to visit my not faggot son but apparently he's a faggot defender so I give up."

  
"You're not supposed to be here. Not without mom and certainly not today." Gerard growled shifting on the clumpy grass.

  
"Look here, Gerard, Mikey is still my son, so are you and you cannot stop me from seeing you." Donald was beginning to yell, his hands clenched into fists.

  
Frank stood beside Gerard, getting riled up himself, he was having a shitty enough day and now his boyfriend was being yelled at by this homophobic asshat.

  
Frank was still slightly zoned out, not entirely listening. There had been too many loud noises today, his eyes drifting from thing to thing before landing on Donald's fist that was slowly quivering and slowly rising.

  
As he saw the fist clench and unclench, and heard a threat spat out Frank realised he wasn't having it today. Frank brought back one leg and violently thrusted it forward into Donald's crotch. "Please just shut the fuck up." Frank mumbled glaring at the pathetic man tearing up.

  
"Fucker." Donald yelled, doubling over in pain. "You stupid fucking gay cunt."

  
With all the yelling happening lately it was a miracle one of the neighbors hadn't called the police yet.

  
Frank sighed, he grabbed Gerard's arms and pulled him towards the house. "Gerard get back here." Donald yelled, aggressively grabbing at Gerard's other free arm.

  
Gerard pulled it free. "Donald fuck off, no one wants you here. I don't know what else to tell you. What are even trying to accomplish?"

  
Donald growled, Gerard knew he was only here to spite Donna. He was most certainly not here for his children, not out of compassion, guilt or anything similar, he was here to further enrage Donna. His ex wife whom had ruined him in a way he truly deserved.

  
Donald glowered, defeat becoming imminent.

  
"Leave or I'll kick you in the dick again." Frank said. It could have been comical, the boy looked twelve and his baby face was contorted into a glare. If it hadn't been for the fact the boy had kicked him in the balls minutes ago he would've laughed in Frank's face but unfortunately for Donald the unbearable ache in his tiny man balls told him the boy was not to be messed with, not at the moment.

  
"Fucking fine." Donald, quite literally spat, the drops landing in Frank's face. Gerard's nose flared and he lunged forward, Frank caught him pulling him back, while attempting to wipe the saliva of his face. "Leave it."

  
Gerard growled at his father but let the smaller boy drag him away and into the house.

  
The two walked in, Gerard left the others side to grab a clean dishcloth, dampening it in the sink and walking over to Frank to wipe his face.

  
Gerard was about to wipe the bridge of his nose when Frank interrupted him. Frank was staring at something.

  
Gerard followed his gaze to see Mikey sitting on the sofa. He looked distant or detached, a little confused.

  
He was looking respectfully at a blanket draped around his shoulders. Pete was buzzing around him asking questions, flapping his arms and asking if Mikey wanted tea or an ice pack. Sweat Pea was somehow dozing on the far side of the couch, maybe she was Deaf or something.

  
Mikey in fact, didn't want tea, or an ice pack. "Pete I don't need a blanket either I'm not cold." Mikey said, pulling at the fabric.

  
"No, for comfort it'll help maybe." Pete babbled, his voice a little teary. "

  
Pete just sit down please." Mikey asked.

  
"I don't know what happened but would it comfort you to know Frank kicked da- Donald in the balls?" Gerard, refusing to call the man dad anymore.

  
Mikey and Pete's eyes widened. "Seriously?" asked Mikey.

  
Frank nodded in confirmation, "I've had to much bullshit today." He said wearily, Gerard was certain Frank would be crying but he was so drained he couldn't quite find the drive in that moment.

  
"What happened to your dad?" Asked Pete.

  
"Drank himself half to death and then his heart freaked the fuck out when I told him I wasn't going to live like he did." Frank said quickly, trying not to bring back specific memories.

  
Pete stood and did something considered foreign to him and had been foreign to Frank until about a few months ago. He hugged Frank.

  
Pete Wentz hugged Frank Iero. Tightly. Frank did find some solace in the shaking arms wrapped around him, they were about the same height.

  
Frank broke down in Pete's arms. Such an uncommon act of friendship from Pete. Neither if they had acknowledged it or even knew it had existed, but playful banter from freshman year to current day illicited a strange bond between them.

  
They pulled apart and Pete's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry did I do it wrong?" He asked quickly, backing away.

  
"No Pete it's fine. I just can't- I." Frank rambled trying to apologize. "I mean, thanks."

  
Pete went a little red at the cheeks and walked back to Mikey, sitting beside him.

  
"Please don't cry I need more hugs." Pete said showing a soft side nobody aside from Mikey had really seen. Mikey rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Pete.

  
Gerard was now nursing in the kitchen. He had given him a glass of water and a cloth to finally wipe the gross spittle off.

  
They made their way into the living room and sat on the love seat. Now Gerard could see a red welt on Mikey's face. The same place Gerard had gotten one. Twinsies. He decided not to comment on it. "So what did Donald want?" He asked, taking a break from comforting.

  
Mikey sighed. "Nothing much, I made Pete hide in the hallway closet when I saw dad coming. I didn't want him to lash at him, but he came in. He yelled because you weren't here, he yelled about mom. I yelled back and told him to leave he slapped me and stormed out, thankfully, he didn't hear Pete scream. He probably thought I couldn't take a hit." Mikey said, disturbingly he kept the same impartial expression.

"You shouldn't have to take a hit." Pete protested.

  
"I know Pete but we couldn't do anything." Mikey replied "I wasn't going to let him get angry at you just for being in the house."

  
Gerard watched as Pete started to rant about how he should've done something and Mikey told him if Pete had got in trouble he would've been a lot more upset.

  
Gerard sighed and he felt Frank gently snuggle into his side. Gerard pulled Frank closer.

  
"I'm tired Gee." Frank mumbled into Gerard's neck.

  
"You wanna sleep?" Asked Gerard, he felt Frank nod against his neck.

  
"Mikey put an ice pack against that or something, you know mom will fuss if you don't. Me and Frank are gunna go downstairs and sleep." Gerard said, managing to push himself up and pulling Frank up as well.

  
"Have fun." Mikey mumbled as, Pete on the other hand was searching for an ice pack in the cabinets. He wasn't going to find it there.

  
Gerard brought Frank down to the basement and let him down gently on the bed. "Do you want pyjamas?" Asked Gerard while Frank toed of his shoes.

  
Frank mumbled a yes as he wearily sat up and took of his shirt and jeans. Gerard couldn't help but let his eyes linger at for a moment, he was so nice to look at.

  
"Gee it's cold." Frank groaned.

  
"Hold on a sec." Gerard replied, putting his warm cotton shirt and fluffy pants in Frank's hands. "Thanks." He mumbled.

  
"Also you're supposed to offer to cuddle me idiot." Frank said playfully, his lips in a lazy smile.

  
"You're such a nerd oh my god." Gerard said, flopping on the bed, Frank let out a short laugh.

  
Frank pulled the shirt over his head and lay back, he slipped the bottoms on and lifted his hips to pull them up.

  
Gerard watched fondly as he tugged off his own jeans, leaving his T-shirt on

  
He and Frank slipped under the light comforter and Gerard immediately pulled Frank into his arms. They both pushed the events of today into a far away room of their minds, and locked it. They were content.


	29. After The Hiatus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is back. We promise we will finish it !! It's not very long, please accept an sorry :/

Frank groaned in his sleep, a nightmare again. This one was more intense than ever before, it wasn't set in normal colour it was neon, everything was bright and flashing and disorienting.

  
It was like a bad trip, first it was an old memory. Frank found himself sitting with his grandmother, in his old living room. They were knitting in the over-stuffed armchairs when all of a sudden the needles elongated into metal wires. They wrapped up his arms like dark eels. His grandma was violently flung out of the room, ripped away from him, by some invisible force. Frank tried to scream but no sound came out.

  
Frank tried to leap up to save his grandmother but found himself stuck, unable to move. The needles had trapped his arms to the armrests. There was a piercing laughter, maniacal, from some disembodied voice, it kept cackling as Patrick walked into the room from the same direction his grandmother was thrown. Patrick was yelling something about drugs. Jamia, he yelled about wanting her dead. The shit ton of money owed.

  
Jamia stumbled in, not looking the least bit confused by the situation at hand. She was begging for forgiveness, she kneeled down in front of Patrick and wept in submission. Frank was forced to watch as he told her to stand. Patrick raised his balled up fist. Frank screwed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head but that didn't stop him from hearing the harsh skin on skin contact and Jamias head snap to the side.

  
Frank's dream self was crying now as he watched his best friend crumple to the ground, he felt the needles tighten around his forearms.

  
The pain was so unbearable Frank became lost in himself. When the vicious bite began ebbing away Frank found he was in a hospital room.

  
Instead of pale walls with yellow lighting the lights were flashing hot pink, purple, green and black and he watched his father, whose cheeks were sunken, raise a skeletal hand toward a terrified looking boy.

  
The boy was taller than Frank and he had longer. He was familiar but he was eerily familiar, Frank didn't recognise him until his father leaned forward and gripped his fist into his shirt and pulled the boy closer. The lengthy black hair moving to reveal Gerard's face, his nose was dripping a dark coagulated blood.

  
His father hit Gerard with all the might the weak man could muster. He pulled back again to hit him more.

  
Frank screamed and whimpered but he was still unheard and he was unnoticed as the beating continued. Gerard fell unconscious onto the floor. Franks father turned to him with a devilish grin and again the insane laughter began as Frank was pushed closer, stumbling towards his father.

  
Frank was shaken awake, he was damp. He was covered in a cold sweat, tears, fresh and dried to his cheeks and all he was hyperventilating and couldn't catch his breath for a moment. His chest was burning and muscles ached from being tightly clenched.

  
"Frank, Frankie you okay, babe? Oh god." Said a raspy voice. Frank looked up and saw Gerard, his face wasn't bloody and he wasn't beaten and he was very conscious.

  
Frank looked into Gerard's eyes for a moment, knowing he was okay, Frank practically jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're okay," Frank whispered

  
Gerard hesitantly wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, "I'm okay, but what about you? You thrashed around until I let you go and kept trashing about."

  
"Nightmare," Frank mumbled curtly. Gerard grunted in response, lying down without letting go of the smaller, it was twelve am. "Gee, I don't wanna sleep again yet."

  
Gerard thought for a moment. "Wanna watch a movie?" He felt Frank nod against him, Gerard wiggled away gently and grabbed a selection of movies that were more, kid friendly and would induce no more  
nightmares.

  
"Here, choose one of these." Gerard said, displaying the movies for Frank to choose, Frank hummed in thought.

\--

  
Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, there was another ghastly situation. Only in this situation there was no waking up, Patrick was standing in front of his boss.

  
Patrick, typically, was on the good side of his boss but he had unfortunately picked up on Patrick's lacking profits and now Patrick was staring at the taller man. He was sitting in a classy maroon, leather armchair behind a worn antique desk.

  
The armchair was the only half decent looking object in the room. Everything else looked rundown and absolutely wrecked, Patrick had no idea why the extravagant chair was put in such a disgusting room but he decided not to question the angry man's life choices.

  
"You've been up to some sketchy shit, Patrick." He said, curling his hands into a ball in front of him. "You haven't been meeting the cash quota. Why?"

  
Patrick was unwilling to tell him that he'd been fucking certain customers so they could get it for free. Not just for their enjoyment and pleasure but for his own. It went unspoken that was simply unacceptable. His boss would be handin him the shovel to dig his own grave. Literally.

  
"I don't know, maybe it's one of my sellers." Patrick said, knowing perfectly well his sellers only took the weed he allowed them and their share of money.

  
"Then get rid of them and sell it yourself." The boss said dismissively, Patrick knew that wouldn't work with the amount he was given. "or weed out the weak link." He said, laughing throaiku at his own pun.

  
Patrick, on the other hand, wasn't laughing, he has loyal sellers who if he got rid would go to some enemy crew, and harm his income even more. The idea came to Patrick's head quicker than it should have. Revenge.

  
He could get Frank to pay him real money this time. Frank would have to pay within two days or else Frank would have to make up for it with something else until he got the money.

  
Patrick thought it through thoroughly, he knew Frank was broke as hell, he knew Frank hated the previous arrangement and he knew this would make Frank want to pay it off even faster. In his mind was perfect. There were other people he could do the same thing too as well, it was perfect plan. On top of all of that he could simply raise the price of the overall amount.

  
"I'll get you the money in two weeks." Patrick said finally, the boss nodded.

  
"I'll be counting the seconds." His boss sighed.

  
Patrick was certain he would.

  
\--

  
Nine hours later Frank woke up again, fortunately there had been no nightmare. He had been able to sleep without disturbance.

  
Frank was snuggled into Gerard's arms and it was very comfortable but Frank soon realized he had an awful craving for coffee. It wasn't often Frank wanted coffee, but when he did they were awful. Frank was not looking forward to the painful migraine that would follow him throughout the day if he went without caffeine all day.

  
Soon Frank formed a plan, he was going to go to Panky Doo's and get himself and Gerard a coffee. He could vaguely remember what Gerard had ordered from last time.

  
Frank slowly wiggled out of his boyfriends arms, replacing himself with a pillow so he wouldn't disturb the older boy.

  
He quickly found a scrap of paper and wrote a note to Gerard, explaining what he was doing, just in case Gerard woke up and thought he'd just got up and wandered off.

  
Frank placed the note on top of the dresser and placed the pencil on top of it.

  
Frank rummaged around the closet until he found some suitable clothes he had taken from his old house.

  
Frank proceeded to rifle through all the pockets of his clothes looking for money, praying he had change left over from some junk food binge. He fortunately found some, he figured it should cover the expenses of two coffees.

  
Frank quietly crept out of the room, tucking the covers up over Gerard before leaving and exiting the home and walked down the dusty street, it was almost eerily quiet, Frank was surprised, he wasn't exactly sure of the time but he was sure that it wasn't earlier than nine.

  
He eventually arrived at the eccentric pastel cafe and went up to the front counter, it wasn't the same woman as last time, but friendly none the less.

  
Frank asked for the same as last time, attempting to recall Gerard's order the best he could.

  
It didn't take long, as the shop was empty of costumer's and Frank was soon handed two take-out coffee cups in one of the cardboard holder things that Frank didn't think had a technical name.

  
Frank was about to hand over the money when someone barged in front, "I'll get it." Yelled a man, roughly.

  
Frank furrowed his brow in confusion before looking up and seeing who it was.

  
Patrick.

  
"No." Frank said quickly. "Seriously I'll get it don't take his money." He said, staring at the waitress in the hopes she'd pick up on how the air wasn't very clear between the two.

  
The pure awkwardness displayed on the waitresses face seemed to convey to Frank she knew something was up.

  
"Come on Frank, you're in enough debt with me already, what's two coffees on top of it." Patrick sneered, slapping Frank's money holding hand away from the waitress.

  
"I paid you off now leave me alone," Frank argued, trying to push Patrick out of the way, his attempts were futile though as Patrick, though not tall, was strong and well built.

  
The waitress looked lost, unknowing of what to do before she finally spoke up, "I'm not taking your money sir, he can pay himself." She stated, gently pushing Patrick to allow Frank through, Frank quickly handed her the money.

  
The waitress gave him a look that suggested, run I'll hold him up, and so Frank did, unfortunately not fast enough.

  
Patrick had a car so of course he caught up and Frank was forced to stop due to Patrick pulling up on the footpath.

  
"Frank don't try and run." Patrick said, solemnly. "I have an offer for you."

  
"I've paid you off, Patrick, we had a deal and it's done." Frank argued, he was trembling, praying nothing would happen.

  
"Deals off, I have a new one." Patrick replied quickly. "You have to pay for all the weed you've bought, every last ounce, for every week you haven't paid, I'm going to fuck you, good and hard like we used to as your apology."

  
"Patrick you can't, thats too illegal no I have a boyfriend." Frank stuttered.

  
Patrick snorted. "Since where do you care about legality."

  
Frank knew he didn't but he needed some kind of defence, anything to convince Patrick to leave him the hell alone.

  
"Patrick I can't do it anymore, y-you know I don't." He stammered out.

  
Patrick rolled his eyes. "You have two days for your first payment, you know what'll happen if you don't."

  
Frank stared as he watched Patrick jump into his car and drive off from inside the shop.

  
Frank looked down, surprised he hadn't dropped the coffees he was carrying and ran, he didn't stop until he got back to the Way household.

  
Frank burst through the door and ran to the basement, Gerard was sleeping but shot up in a daze when he heard the slam of his door and it's rattling boys.

  
Gerard looked at the bed around him, looking for Frank before looking up to see him standing in front of him, he saw the smaller shaking, terrified with two coffees in hand. "Frankie what the hell on wheels." He murmured.

  
Frank walked over and handed him the thankfully still warm coffee. "Thank you." Gerard mumbled, kissing the side of Frank's head. "Now why are you shaking?" He asked wrapping an arm around Frank.

  
"Patrick was at Panky Doo's." Mumbled Frank, Gerard was only now really realising what Frank had done. "Wait did you go alone? Why? You knew he goes there."

  
Frank buried his head deeper into Gerard's chest, Gerard took the coffee from Frank and set it on his bedside table while sipping his, "I wanted to be a good boyfriend and surprise you with stuff." Frank whispered softly.

  
"Frank you are a good boyfriend. Why would you go there though? There's literally like twelve other shops closer than that one. I would know, I have a list." Gerard didn't speak accusatorially or condescendingly. Just curious and worried.

  
Gerard was a good boyfriend too.

 


	30. Druggies : assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there was a bit of a problem with this chapter (that being a giant chunk of it missing missing) so this is a reupload  
> ~Kermit

Frank bitterly explained the situation to Gerard.

 

By the time the general point of the story had gotten across Gerard was not impressed. He was even less impressed than Frank.

 

"I don't want to do that anymore, Gerard. I really don't want to do that for- with him." Frank hissed, his voice surprisingly steady for his standpoint. "I mean I have you now... and I-I hate doing that- hated doing that." He repeated.

 

"Frankie." Gerard murmured, gripping Franks' forearm. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what we could even do without getting you in trouble or hurt. I do know, for a fact, that I am not letting Patrick touch you. However I think we might know people who do know what to do. Or at least help us out a little."

 

Frank looked up at him woefully. "I hope so."

 

Gerard spent the most of the morning sipping coffee, comforting Frank and making arrangements via text, call or email, depending on preferred communication. Gerard called three people, he made a point to stress the dire urgency of the situation.

 

"Be here at one." He requested to the last person, who simply grunted back a confirmative noise in response.

 

"You told everyone else two?" Questioned Frank, coming out of his worried state to enquire about the change in time.

 

"That was Bert. He's never been on time to any event in his life. He was late for his own birth." Gerard replied sardonically.

 

"I see." Frank was too distressed to smile.

 

Gerard informed Ms. Way he was having company. She nodded and smiled, it was apparent she knew something wasn't right. She knew her children more than she let on but as the trusting parent she was she didn't press concerns.

 

At two Ray and Jamia knocked on their front door. Ray was there to drive them. Gerard hated being so burdening, if he had actually showed up to the DMV on time for his driving test, that would be one less person involved in his mess. It wasn't technically his mess, but it was now. By association. But if Gerard could help Frank even in the slightest he wouldn't mind any repercussions.

 

Gerard opened the door and led the two into the basement. Frank had descended quickly into a pitiful state. In the past hour he had run and hand through his hair countless times, bitten his already short nails to the skin. His lips had small tears from sucking them between his teeth and chewing on them.

 

"Oh, Frank honey," Jamia said, sitting down next to him on the unmade bed and stroking his back, while Ray awkwardly perched himself on the arm rest of the small couch. "This is impressive." He noted at the amassed mess on the floor.

 

"Thanks. Frank helped." Gerard said wryly.

 

Once everybody had finally settled down there was another knock on the door which was answered by Ms. Way.

 

"Bert, darling." She greeted smiling brightly. "It's been quite a while."

 

Bert nodded returning her smile. "I've been busy recently but it's nice seeing you again." He charmed.

 

Bert's long greasy strands of black hair were messily pushed out of his eyes an behind his ears. His red eyeliner-rimmed eyes gave Bert the look of every mom's worst nightmare, which he could be, but he could be a very charming and endearing person when he wanted to be.

 

"Gerard, Bert's here." She shouted. Gerard quickly bounded up the stairs.

 

"Hey." Gerard greeted shortly. He shot a look towards his mother.

 

"Have fun boys." Ms. Way said dismissing them. She liked Bert. She had originally recruited him to babysit Mikey because lord knows Gerard wouldn't even be able to take care of himself until he was forty.

 

Apart from the lack of self preservation, Bert reminded her of Gerard. It was probably the hair, but she had seen the same aspects of their personalities. He had been an overall good influence on Gerard, she had noticed that much, once they became close. Every Friday night he had visited during Gerard's last year of middle school for the two to consort without Mikey. It was strange for a senior to hang out so consecutively with a fourteen year old but Gerard was mature and they were so much alike it worked. Ms. Way knew the kind of things Bert associated himself with, four years ago she had sternly warned him concerning the involvement of her son with them. He had brushed it off and reassured her that was the farthest thing from his intentions regarding her eldest son.

 

She decided to place both her son's well-being in his hands, and he hadn't failed her. Or Gerard. Or Mikey. She approved of Bert overall, he was a good friend and babysitter, no matter how unpunctual he could be.

 

Bert flung himself down onto the bed taking in the smaller boy in the corner before noticing the other two occupants in the room.

 

"Hey Ray, how's it hanging?" He asked casually peeling his eyes from Frank.

 

"You two know each other?" Gerard asked as he stood comfortably next to his desk.

 

"Same class used to be good buds," Bert said, sitting up on the bed and pulling his feet to fold user himself.

 

Ray laughed, leaning back and nodded in agreement, visibly more relaxed. "Yeah, good buds. "How do you know Bert?" Asked Ray curiously.

 

Gerard and Bert laughed, "I babysat his brother a couple of times cause Gee was too massive of an idiot to take care of the kid himself." Bert grinned fondly. "We bonded 'cause Gerard's an even more massive nerd and liked showing me his comics."

 

Frank smiled. He could easily imagine young Gerard fumbling trying to take care of his younger brother and impress the babysitter with a cool display of old and equally obscure sixties comics.

 

"Who's the chick?" Asked Bert, referring to Jamia who was leaning against the far wall.

 

"Jamia." She offered curtly. She was skeptical of Bert, he looked and acted sketchily.

 

Bert nodded. "Cool."

 

"Okay, so we're done the meet and great, why don't we get back to what the hell is going on," Gerard suggested, there was a murmur of agreement. Everyone had a basic understanding of what had happened via phone conversation.

 

"So you all know essentially know the past arrangement between Frank and Patrick 'cause I told you over the phone yes?" Gerard asked, they all nodded and Frank made an uncomfortable, gutter all noise at the mention of it.

 

"Well now Patrick wants Frank to pay up- with actual money or 'stuff' is going happen to Frank." Gerard tried to put it lightly, "And you are the guys who might know how to stop that kinda from happening again."

 

"Someone's noticed missing money," Bert said immediately, everyone looked up. "There's Patrick and his employees, Patrick's employers and Patrick's boss and then the main man, who has noticed dipping profits."

 

"How do you know? I thought Patrick took care of it?" Jamia said, puzzled.

 

Bert shook his head, "Nah, Patrick is just a middle man, he wouldn't be so concerned otherwise"

 

Gerard was thoroughly impressed with Bert's knowledge on the subject, he was just a recreational smoker according to Gerard's limited knowledge.

 

"Patrick will probably come with people whenever he's looking for money, he ain't a strong guy," Ray spoke up. "He knows better, after what happened to me."

 

Ray got a few baffled looks. "Look I punched the little guy in the face because he called me a curly headed cunt- leave it alone." He said, exasperated.

 

Bert laughed at that, quiet literally slapping his knees and wheezing. "C-curly headed I can't I can't breathe!"

 

Ray rolled his eyes. "So you should make sure he either comes alone or you have a backup."

 

Gerard nodded, mentally taking notes of all this. "We might need to be prepared to get the police  involved."

 

"Gerard are you psycho, Patrick would sell everyone out and Frank's been using weed." Jamia burst out. "Don't be a monumental idiot."

 

"Jay, he doesn't know the ins and outs of all this," Frank said softly. "But I definitely agree, no police, or we're all fucked." He finished.

 

Frank's phone buzzed and he quickly checked it. "Park tomorrow, eight pm from P." He read aloud, reciting the abbreviated words in the message.

 

"Fuck." Gerard hissed, he moved from his spot next the desk to move across the room to sit next to Frank. "What'll happen if we don't show up?" He asked.

 

Jamia sighed. "He'll come here probably, he'll find out a way some how."

 

"I'll come with you to meet him maybe we can toss him into the lake or something. I think he'd look smashing with a nice cinder block necklace." Ray suggested.

 

"Too many witnesses," Bert said.

 

Jamia grimaced in distaste. 

 

The next day Frank and Gerard stood out in open, in the park, waiting for Patrick. Bert said to leave something to him. Ray promised to accompany him, but Gerard was beginning to regret trusting both men.

 

Patrick emerged from a side path decorated with heavy foliage. "I have men all around so don't try anything stupid," Patrick said sternly. "D'ya have the money?" He asked sternly.

 

Gerard gulped and shook his head.

 

"I wasn't asking you, you shouldn't be here, Frank speak."

 

"We don't have the fucking money Patrick because we made a deal and you broke it," Frank exclaimed already raising his voice.

 

"Well, sorry life isn't fair. You should've learned that by now." Patrick sneered, advancing on the two.

 

Gerard was internally cursing Bert for leaving them in this situation alone, Patrick was coming closer when Gerard stepped in front of Frank quickly, blocking him from Patrick.

 

"Move or I'll send my men to you both," Patrick growled

 

"You're bluffing." Accused a voice suddenly, Ray stepped into sight, he'd been standing behind some miss-shapen piece of a kids playset. "There are no men, Patrick."

 

Patrick leered but there was an underlying sense of panic in his voice as he spoke. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

 

"I most certainly fucking do." Came another voice, Bert stepped out beside Ray, Patrick froze up completely.

 

"Boss, Mr. McCracken, what- why are you here?" Patrick stumbled.

 

Frank looked up at Gerard, both were as confused as they could possibly be, Ray didn't show any signs of shock, as he already knew.

 

"What the fuck were your intentions here, Patrick?" He questioned. "I want to hear it from you."

 

Patrick was panicking now, slowly taking steps backward. "I know this is a dirty business Patty but you should be more careful about who you pick on, or how you, satisfy your disgusting needs."

 

Patrick looked faint. "Bert don't do anything. I swear I didn't mean it, it was just an empty threat."

 

"You threatened to rape him and I'm quite sure you intended to do it to other people too!" Bert growled, "I know my moral standards are low but that right there is some fucking gross, acutely vile shit."

 

Patrick really wished he did have his back up now as Ray and Bert approached him, looking more of a pair of menacing gangsters than Patrick ever could.

 

Ray leaned forward quickly "Boo." He whispered.

 

Patrick ran off, scampering into the woods, you could hear the crunch of leaves until it eventually faded into nothing.

 

"What the fuck, Bert?" Gerard asked, now standing with an, in awe Frank by his side.

 

"Well I may not have told you but I am Patrick's boss," Bert said casually

 

"What the hell. I can't believe my mom hired a weed lord to babysit me and my brother. Wow." Gerard said, questioning his mother's life choices and priorities.

 

"Well, at the time I was only learning about my green fingers. I needed the extra money." Bert interjected. "Ray knows. Anyway, since Jamia is basically a grunt on the inside, she should continue to keep an eye on who rather than what Patrick is getting his grubby little fingers into. But her loyalties aren't too clear..."

 

Frank grimaced. "She's trustworthy." Jamia seemed like she wanted to defend herself too.

 

"I'll take your word for it, she looks like a good friend." Bert agreed. "Ray can be terrifying, produce of Satan himself. Nobody on planet-fucking-earth would've guessed he had that kinda horror within."

 

Ray laughed. "Taking four years of Drama pays off. Do you not remember, straight A's? Every year?"

 

"How could I forget." Bert sighed.

 

"Do you really think Patrick will do that to other people?" Asked Frank thinking about what Bert had said earlier. His chest tightening and his stomach sank at the thought of anybody else having to deal with that.

 

"Pretty sure. He goes missing a lot of days at a time. I usually wouldn't mind, but I don't want to find on the news one of my employees got filled with metal and holes and bled out in an alley. I've got a business to run." Bert replied.

 

Gerard nodded. "So all we have planned is to keep a closer eye on him?" His eyebrows knitted together in distaste and his lips turned down into a grimace.

 

"Yeah..." Bert answered shortly trailing off.


End file.
